I Couldn't Wait For You
by Mikigotagun
Summary: Edward and Al make lives for themselves on the other side, till Mustang brings them back to save Winry. Now on the Amestris side with his wife and kids, what will happen when Edward realizes he's still in love with Winry and he can't choose between her and his wife?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA But, I do own the imagination behind this storyline.

AN: I always thought what would have happened to Edward and Al when they went back after shamballa and stayed on the other side of the portal. Who would Edward end up with? What would they have become? And what would happen if he and his family were sucked back through the portal to Amestris? What would happen between him and Winry? So this is just a little something I thought up. Envy also makes an appearance in this one. This story was inspired by the song 'Someday' by Nickelback. There will be some Edward /Winry/ Noah in later chapters and yes if you have a warped mind like mine it's what you think. ENJOY!

I couldn't wait for you

Edward and Al had been traveling with Noah for a year now after closing the gate that lead to Amestis and saving it from the crazy Nazis trying to invade it. They had tried to go after the Uranium bomb that was sent through but they had no luck finding it. But the world of science was headed in a new direction a direction of wars and greater weapons.

Edward was happy to have his brother with him now and the past year had been a traveling experience for them and Noah. She got to see parts of the world she thought she never would not to mention she had grown quite fond of Edward and Alphonse but mostly Edward. He had taught her so much about science and just the things in life that mean the most. They filled her head with all kinds of stories about their adventures trying to get their bodies back. They had met all sorts of gypsy clans and lived with them for a while but Edward was the type that liked to keep up with the science community.

Al noticed that his brother always looked like he was looking for something or _someone_. They had been half way around the world and back and Edward never seemed settled in any place they stayed in then they'd start moving again. The day Edward broke was a day in the summer when his search finally came to an end by opening the paper and the headline read '**Prominent family The Rockbell's killed in boating accident. All three perished at sea no bodies have been recovered.' **His eye's widened as he looked at the picture which showed Winry and her parents and he felt like he had just been hit by a wave of such emotion as he threw the paper down and got up and walked off. Al and Noah stared at each other then Al picked the paper up and read the headline _'Oh no is Winry who he's been looking for this whole time.' _

He showed Noah the paper and she read it and knowing how Edward felt she got up and walked out to go find him. She found him sitting by the lake that was across from where they were eating. "Edward I'm sorry I know how much you wanted to find her." Noah said sitting next to him as he stared out across the lake.

She sat with him for about twenty minutes before he began to speak "You know I didn't realize how much she meant to me till I came back to this side. I mean it's not like I ever really experienced love before." He sighed then looked at her "Hell I don't even know if it was love or just being homesick Noah."

"Well Edward I think you had feeling's you didn't even know you had buried inside of you." Noah reached her hand out and took his "From what I've seen in my visions of when you and Al were on that side I see her also and I see how close you all were."

As a single tear rolled down his cheek he looked at her and smiled a slight smile "Yeah I guess your right I did keep a lot of things buried inside me." As they sat there both in silence for about a half hour Edward took this news in and processed it. He sat there and looked at the automail arm Winry had attached to him a year ago when he went through the portal. The arm and leg had held up good for this long without all the fighting he used to do. Noah just sat there for support she knew he had been through a lot and now he'd found out a dear friend he was looking for was dead.

She remembered that one of the gypsy clans was getting together for a celebration tonight and she knew how much Edward enjoyed their celebrations so she turned to him "Edward one of the clans is having a celebration tonight and I would like to go." He knew how much she liked to attend gypsy celebrations to celebrate her culture and he didn't want her to miss it. So pushing everything he felt down he stood up and pulled her up by the hand and smiled "Well then I guess we should get going then." Standing up she smiled "You really mean it Ed we can go?"

"Why not? It's not like we have anything else to do." He said as they both walked back over to meet Al as he finished his lunch.

Al finished his lunch and looked up at Edward "Are you okay brother?" Edward smiled "Yeah Al I guess it was just wishful thinking that I could make everything the way it was in Amestris." Edward knew nothing was the same in this world and now he had to face it head on. As they all walked to the celebration that evening he felt empty inside like nothing in this world could fill the void he had in his heart he was to the point that all the searching had taken a toll on him and he just wanted to let loose and forget everything.

The celebration was fun, there was music and dancing then the drinking. Edward had never drank at them before but tonight he had a few drinks as he sat and watched all the girls dancing and having fun. Noah was up dancing when Edward sat down by Al "Are you sure you're okay Ed?" Al asked watching the celebration and dancing "Yeah Al I'm fine" he said as his head dropped.

Noah noticing Edward was a little depressed danced over with another girl and the other girl pulled Alphonse up to dance and Noah put her hand out to Edward. As he stared at her for a minute he noticed how beautiful she looked with the firelight dancing off her golden skin and he reached up and took her hand. As she danced with him he didn't know if it was the alcohol or the celebration that was getting to him but he let go of everything he had been holding inside and he was actually having fun as they spun around with each other.

The next morning he stretched they opened his eyes to find Noah asleep next to him. He smiled till he realized they were both naked as he pulled the sheet up and looked underneath. '_Oh my god what have I done?_' squeaked through his mind as he sat straight up. "Edwaaaard" she said in a sleepy voice "Where are you going?" He reached up and rubbed his brow wondering how the hell this could have happened "Uhhh Noah." She rolled over and smiled at him "Yes Edward."

He scratched the back of his head trying to figure out a way to ask her what happened without offending her but that didn't happen "What the hell happened last night?" she sat up as the cover fell from her breasts and he turned his head and blushed "You don't remember?" Smiling a cheesy smile at her he turned to face her trying not to look down at her bare breasts "Uh, in all honesty no I don't."

She leaned over and put her hand under his chin and pulled it up "Well, let me refresh your memory for you." And her lips met his and he started to protest but then he realized he was enjoying it as he reached his arms around her and pulled her closer. The feel of her body pressed against his, the feel of her lips on his and the way her skin felt was enough to ignite a passion he had no idea he had inside him as he pushed her down on the bed and made love to her again. As their bodies intertwined he let go of so much that he had kept deep inside him for so long that by the time they finished he felt like a whole different person and he realized that this was his life now and he wanted Noah in it.

Later they both exited the tent laughing with their hands clasped in each other's as Al walked up "Well brother it's good to see you in such a good mood." Then he noticed Edward was holding Noah's hand but that wasn't unusual because Ed sometimes held onto Noah's hand but it was the way he was acting around her now and Al knew something had changed in that tent last night.

Edward and Noah had been laughing all day and spending a lot of time together not to mention Al noticed they were hugging on each other and staring into each other's eyes like love sick puppies. Al finally got up the nerve to ask Edward what was going on "Hey brother are you and Noah seeing each other now."

Edward turned to his younger sibling "Uh…Yeah Al I guess that's what you would call it." He couldn't tell Al that Noah had completely blown his mind when they had sex this morning. Al was happy that Edward had found somebody but he thought maybe Edward was just compensating for the loss of Winry and when he confronted Edward about it his older sibling gave him an answer he never thought would come from Ed's mouth "I'll tell you like I told Noah Al I don't really know if it was love or that I was just homesick for the way things used to be. I miss Winry yes, but Noah makes me feel like a whole different person Al." He looked over at her making flower hair rings with some other girls "She's not like any girl I've ever met."

Al looked at him confused then laughed "Ed you've never really got to know very many girls." Then his eyes widened as he looked at Edward's face "OH MY GOSH DID YOU?"

Edward smiled a sly smile and shrugged his shoulders as he raised his eyebrows and gave Al a '_Yes I did'_ look and Al jumped up "You did didn't you?" He whispered to his brother who was pulling on his arm to sit him back down and when he turned to Edward "Al this is where we live now. I realized something this morning and that is I can't live in the past. I have to make a life here and that means I have to find someone I love here if not I'll be alone the rest of my life."

Al gave him a confused look "But what about Winry?" Edward reassured his brother "I'm sure Winry will find someone too Al. We can't go through life waiting for some miraculous miracle that **might **take us home. So from now on I'm making the best of my life here and you should too little brother."

Just then Noah walked up and sat down next to Edward and kissed his cheek "Did you tell him?" she asked Edward smiling as Al looked at her and realized Edward was right. They did live here now and it would probably be a snowballs chance in hell if they ever saw Amestris again and he wanted Ed to be happy "Yeah he told me and I'm happy for both of you." Al said smiling at them both "Now all we have to do is find me a woman." Edward and Noah laughed as Al looked at them "What you think I'm kidding." He wanted to be as happy as his brother was now.

Three months later they were all walking down the road when Noah got dizzy and almost passed out. "Noah" Edward said grabbing for her and picking her up in his arms he carried her to a shady spot under a tree to sit down and rest "Are you okay?" Edward asked concerned.

She smiled up at him "Yes I'm just a little dizzy and hungry." He realized they hadn't ate in a while "Sure thing I'll find you something just sit here and rest." He and Al found an apple orchard and began picking apples Edward picked few green sour apples "I don't know why but Noah seems to like these better now." He stuffed a few in his pocket because lately she had a craving for them at the weirdest hours of the day and night.

Al turned to Edward as he picked some red apples "Uh, Brother have you noticed Noah's stomach is getting a little bigger?" Edward had but he just thought it was her filling out as a woman "And she's also getting weird craving's?" Sure Edward had noticed that too but he hadn't thought much about it till now and then it hit him like a ton of bricks '_Oh my gosh could she be pregnant?'_ Edward turned a yelled over his shoulder "I'll be right back Al." As he ran back to where Noah was and bent down next to her where she had fallen asleep against the tree. As he placed his hand on her stomach he gazed at her face '_We can't keep roaming around like this if you're pregnant. I have to make somewhere permanent for you and the baby.'_ He sat there a minute and thought about it and processed it '_A baby' _Thenhe smiled _'We're going to have a baby.'_

Noah opened her eyes and looked at his smiling face "Edward what are you doing?" He took his hand off her stomach and reached in his pocket and took out an apple and handed it to her "Noah I've been thinking I think it's time we stop all this traveling and I find a job." She smiled "Really" She said relieved "Because I think all this traveling is taking a toll on me Edward I'm just so tired all the time."

Placing his hand on her stomach again he chuckled "I think you might be pregnant Noah." She stared at him for a minute then placed her hand over his "A baby, Do you really think so Edward."

"I'm no doctor but from the way you feel it might be possible." He said turning to see Al running up to them "Hey brother I just talked to the guy who owns the apple orchard and he said if we pick apples for him today he'll feed us and pay us what he can. I told him about Noah and he said she could rest in his barn till we're done."

Edward agreed "Well then looks like we're picking apples" and turning to Noah "And your resting today in a safe place." As they walked her to the barn to rest Edward met with the owner and he told them if it got too late they could all just stay in the barn "I would like to thank you for that because I think my girlfriend is pregnant and she's really tired."

Al and Edward worked several hours and as they did Al looked at Edward "Well brother what are you going to do now that you're going to be a father?"

He hadn't thought that far ahead "I really don't know Al I guess the right thing to do would be to marry Noah." Al looked at Edward knowing that Edward could get a little ahead of himself sometimes "Ed do you love her?" Edward stopped picking apples and looked Al directly in the eyes "Yes Al I do love her. More than I thought I ever would." He said softly as Al walked over next to him "Well then brother I suggest you buy her a ring with this money." Edward smiled at his younger brother "Yeah I guess you're right."

Life on this side of the portal was so much simpler No homunculi, No fighting everyday, No one nagging him over his automail and no over bearing General breathing down his neck. There were the occasional things he missed like _'Yes I do miss Winry's nagging and granny.'_ But he also knew that if he was still in Amestris things would be in fast forward mode he'd always be on the road and the General would never let him slow down. '_How could I ever have a life like that? How could I truly find anyone to love let alone love me? How could I ever have a family?' _These were the questions that had plagued him for a year and he thought as he searched for Winry that he really loved her and in his own way he did more than anything. But with her being dead on this side he had to face the reality that maybe it was never meant to be '_Maybe this is just some strange twist of fate that I still have no control over.' _As he walked over and sat down on the bed of hay next to Noah he looked down at her '_She is my life now and the child that she's carrying. Our child. Something I never thought I would ever have.' _He realized that it was time to make something of his life and to really start living it. It was time to put everything he was behind him, the fighting, the searching, and his title the Fullmetal alchemist that all meant nothing over here. Over here he was just Edward Elric a struggling person who was now about to get married and have a child.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This story is going to have lots of confusing shit and conflicting emotions when Edward goes home so just hang in there with me. I also really don't know what I'm going to do in it. Who knows till I get there I might change my mind and completely mind fuck everyone.

I couldn't wait for you Chap.2

**BACK IN AMESTRIS**

Winry awoke that morning and fixed breakfast for her husband Anthony who was a second-Lieutenant in the military under Mustang's command. They had met while she was visiting Hawkeye last year and fell in love. She had held on to the hope that Edward would return one day but after a year she began to lose that hope and that's when she met Anthony. He was kind, sweet and handsome and he'd swept her off her feet.

"Morning honey" He said smiling at her as he kissed her cheek. Anthony knew about Edward and he knew the feelings that his wife had for him and he also knew that sometimes when he saw her looking at pictures of them when they were kids she would tear up some because she missed the brothers so much.

"Morning" she said wrapping her arms around his neck "I have a surprise for you." She said fixing his plate and putting it in front of him "And what's that?" he asked sitting down and picking his fork up.

"Well…Uh….Let's just say we might not be alone very much longer." She said smiling at him with an ear to ear grin. He gave her a strange look "Why is your grandmother coming to live with us?" She cocked her head to the side and laughed "No silly I think I'm pregnant."

He dropped his fork and stood up and walked over to her and put his hand on her stomach "Really baby." This news made him the happiest guy in the world at that moment. He knew how much she wanted kids and he was totally on board for the idea. Shaking her head yes he reached out and pulled her into a hug then lifted her off the ground and spun her around "That's the best news ever you just made my day baby." She knew he would go to work and blab to everyone about it being as proud as he was and she wondered how Mustang would take it being Edward's friend. She knew he would be happy for them but she also knew in the back of his mind he would be thinking about Edward.

Mustang had destroyed the gate on this side after Edward and Al went through it but he hadn't completely destroyed it beyond repair and she always wondered why? Was it because he didn't want to destroy that life line to them? Was it because it reminded him of that fateful day when they left? Or was he truly trying to figure out how to bring them back? That was the questions that haunted her mind after that day. She had often visited that underground city just to be closer to them until Mustang posted guards outside the entrances and she remembered the day she stormed into his office and chewed his head off because she couldn't get down there and she also remembered what he told her "It's not good for you to dwell on the past Winry you have to get on with your life because their gone. They are not coming back and there's nothing we can do to make that happen." She always thought maybe he was lying to her so that she would get on with her life.

**BACK IN MUNICH**

Edward and Noah were married on a warm summer day in August in a gypsy ceremony. He wore a white shirt and black slacks and his hair was down and loosely blowing in the breeze. Noah wore a white flowing skirt with lace over the top of it and a flowing white shirt. There was a huge gypsy celebration afterwards and everyone was happy and dancing. Edward never knew he could be this happy as he watched his new bride dance in a circle with the rest of the girls and her stomach that was actually getting bigger now grew with his child. He hadn't thought about Amestris for some time now and he was quite content with his new life. He was going back to school at the university in fall and he was going for his teaching degree in physics and science knowing that would be a good job that would provide for his family. Al was going back to school too he wanted to experience it since he had never gone back to school after the transmutation with their mother and he really wanted to make some friends. Edward told him just to experience school for a while before he made his mind up on a career. He had rented a little apartment in the city right next to the university. He and Al had found jobs too Edward worked at a gas station and Al worked at the general store as a stock boy. Edward took night classes while Al took day classes that way someone was always home with Noah. People around the city still had problems with gypsies and he didn't want her being alone.

Six months later Edward paced outside of the bedroom door as Noah screamed in pain. Al tried to calm him "Ed don't worry." As he paced past his younger sibling and he had a feeling something wasn't right and he was correct when the midwife came out and told him the baby was turned around "WHAT!" He freaked out and began screaming "WHAT THE HELL DO WE DO?" The midwife tried to calm him by telling him they had to turn the baby around. Edward looked at her confused "And just how the hell do we do that?"

"Someone has to put their hand up there and turn it." She said trying to keep her cool as he screamed at her "HELLO MY ARM IS METAL I CAN'T DO IT!" As Edward continued to freak out Al walked into the room when he heard the midwife tell Edward they could lose both of them. He shut the door as Edward continued to scream at the midwife. Walking up to Noah as she shrieked in pain "Noah I want to help you but I don't want you to think this is something weird okay." She nodded to him "Brother's freaking out and someone needs to put their hand in you and turn the baby." Smiling at her he bent down next to the bed "If we don't we could lose both of you. So would you let me do that?"

Between crying and breathing she looked up at him "Al at this point I don't care what anyone does as long as it helps." Al nodded and went to the end of the bed and he felt really weird doing this to her as he stuck his hand up there and he could feel the baby as she screamed in pain and he turned it. "I'm sorry I know that was very uncomfortable for you as much as it was for me." She shook her head "No Al it actually helped some." Pulling his hand out a contraction hit and she pushed "AHHHHHH GOD!" Al could see the baby coming as he sat there while Edward was still cussing out the midwife and she was yelling back at him.

"Alright Noah I can see the head just a few more pushes." Al smiled knowing his brother was missing something spectacular he yelled over his shoulder "ED! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!" Edward continued yelling at the midwife telling her how incompetent she was as Noah kept pushing. Al seeing the head coming yelled for his brother again "ED YOUR CHILD IS COMING!" Edward stopped at those words and ran in the room just in time to see the baby come out and Al held it up "It's a boy Ed." Edward couldn't take it the sight of blood and the pure adrenaline rush he had going and he hit the floor face first. "Al is Edward alright?" Noah asked as she tried to look between her legs to the empty space where he husband had stood just seconds before.

Al looked down at Edward passed out on the floor "He's fine Noah I think his brain just hit overload though." Then he smacked the baby and it cried searching around for something to cut the cord he found scissors. Before he cut the cord he took the cup of water next to the bed and dumped it on Edward's head "HEY WHAT THE FUCK AL?" Edward yelled jumping up his head drenched.

Al held the scissors out to him "I thought you might like to cut the cord unless you find something more interesting on the floor?"

Edward raised an eyebrow at his brother then glared at him "No Al I was just admiring the floor." He pointed to the floor "Is this wood? Hey I got an idea let's name him Woody." He said sarcastically then walked over and grabbed the scissors from Al "Give me those…..You. You…Fuck nevermind." He focused on cutting the cord and as he did he got this strange feeling of disconnecting mother from child it had to do with he and Al's own past _'Shake it off Ed'_ he told himself as he cut the cord and Al turned around and washed the baby up. Edward leaned down by Noah's head and kissed her "I'm sorry for being such a spaz and freaking out like that."

She smiled up at him "I wouldn't expect anything else from you Edward that's just who you are." Al brought the baby over and handed him to Noah as Edward looked down into that little face "Yeah but I can't be that person anymore Noah I have to learn more patience now that I'm a father." He studied his son's face and as his eyes opened they were huge amber pools just like Edwards, his hair was dark like his mothers and he had a slight golden color of skin. Noah looked at Edward "He's going to be quite the heartbreaker when he's older."

"Yeah" Edward said softly as he moved his hand over the baby's head "What are we going to name him?" Noah smiled up at Edward "I always liked the name Malachi."

"Malachi" Edward said out loud then smiled "I like it. Yeah I like it a lot."

**Three month's later in Amestris**

Anthony paced the hall in the hospital as Winry screamed her head off in the delivery room. Mustang walked in "Brooks I'm giving you two weeks off to stay home with your wife and baby."

Anthony saluted "Thank you sir." Mustang thought to himself '_Don't thank me thank the Lieutenant'_ Just then the nurse came out "Mr. Brooks you have a beautiful baby girl" Anthony smiled and he was so excited "A girl?"

Mustang walked over and placed his hand on his shoulder "Congratulations Brooks" He started walking towards the door "I'll see you back at the office in two weeks." As Mustang walked out and met up with Hawkeye in the hall she could tell something was bothering him "Sir what is it?"

He snapped back from his thoughts and trying to hide them "Nothing Lieutenant." But she knew what he was thinking and who he was thinking about "Your thinking about Edward aren't you sir?"

"I never could hide anything from you" looking her in the eyes "Could I?"

She smiled a soft smiled at him "No sir."

"I keep thinking what would have happened if Fullmetal would have stayed?" He started walking and he kept talking "Would that be his child in there? Would he have married Winry?" These questions plagued Mustang often because he really didn't know what was on the other side of that portal. "I have nightmares sometimes Lieutenant that he and Al are stuck in a swirling black mass for eternity."

She stopped and put her head down "It was Edward's choice to go back sir and he looked fine the last time he was here so don't go thinking he's in hell."

Mustang had a determined look in his eye as he turned to Hawkeye "I will find a way to bring them back Lieutenant." She knew he was maybe holding onto a dream but she just nodded "Yes sir I know you will."

Anthony had entered the room and walked over to Winry's bedside and stared down at his daughter while she held her "She's beautiful Winry" he studied the babies face "She looks just like you."

Winry laughed "Well she has your nose" she looked at her daughter and her mind wandered for a minute to Edward and Al. Oh how she wished they could be here to see her daughter and to be in her life. She had to imagine that they were off on some wild adventure like they always were sometimes just to get through the day.

As Anthony stared into his wife's far off stare he knew she was thinking about the Elrics again and he wished there was some way he could help her see them again to take the pain she felt away. He knew only too well what it felt like to lose a childhood friend, his best friend of twelve years was killed in battle and he didn't want her to carry that pain all her life.

"So what are we going to name her?" He asked bringing his wife back to reality.

"Huh….Oh" she smiled at him as the memories of the Elric's faded from her mind "I was thinking maybe Edala." (Pronounced Ed-Al-A now say it fast a quite simple play with words) The baby smiled and Anthony knew why she picked that name it was a reminder of the two friends she had lost Ed and Al.

He softly smiled and gave her a nod that he liked it "Edala. Edala Brooks. I like it honey."

Smiling she looked at Anthony "Honey can you go tell the nurse I'm ready to eat now?" he smiled getting up and walking to the door and as he exited the room she looked at her daughter "You my dear Edala will know all about your uncles and their adventures." Smiling she knew she had tons of stories to tell the baby to keep her entertained for years.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I have to admit I was sleeping pill induced when I wrote the carnival scene but in my drug induced mind it was hysterical.

I couldn't wait for you Chap.3

**TWO YEARS LATER**

Edward was in his second year of college at the university when Noah gave birth to their second child a girl that they named Skylar. She was a beautiful child with golden hair like her father and dark brown eyes like her mother and of course her darkened colored skin. Edward was a proud father as he taught his son how to fight and he also taught his wife. He figured if she was going to be walking in the city she needed to know how to protect herself from those who would persecute her for being a gypsy and try to hurt her. He taught them both very well and he remembered the day Noah first threw him he had thought that was so HOT and that's how she got pregnant with Skylar.

He was sitting outside the university one day waiting for his class to start when he heard a couple arguing. She was yelling that he never listened to her and he was yelling back at her. His mind wondered back to all the arguments he and Winry had over the years and he smiled to himself. He had found himself thinking of her often wanting her to see his children and to show her that everything had turned out alright and he hoped her life was just as fulfilling as his.

**BACK IN AMESTRIS**

"Sir we have a report that a town in the south was destroyed. All the inhabitants were either severely hurt or killed the only ones not touched were the children." Breda said walking into Mustang's office.

Mustang put his hand to his chin and walked to the window and stared out for a second "No children injured that's strange. Did any of them see who it was?"

"Sir we have several children on their way here to Central to talk with them." Hawkeye said turning to the phone and dialing it asking the person on the other end if they had arrived yet. She thought of how sad it was that all these children were now orphans. "Sir several children have arrived" she motioned Mustang towards the door "Shall we go talk to them?"

"Yes" he said walking confidently out the door and down the hall towards the rooms the children were in. As they approached the room they could hear crying coming from the now scared children. As he entered the room Mustang's heart went out to them as he watched the older ones comfort the younger ones.

"I need to ask a series of questions and I need solid answers about anything that will help us find the person who did this to your town." He said grabbing a chair and sitting down in front of them.

"She was a child" one boy from the crowd said.

A girl spoke up shyly "She was looking for someone" she put her hands to her head as she screamed "ALL SHE KEPT SAYING WAS BIG BROTHER WANNA PLAY?" The girl began crying as a boy comforted her and looked at Mustang and he asked a question that stunned Mustang and Hawkeye both "Do you know an Edward and Alphonse?"

Mustang's eye widened and he started to clinch his teeth "Where did you hear those names from?" The boy got up and walked over to him "Because that's who this girl was looking for as she tore our town apart." He looked Mustang in the eye "She kept saying big brother Edward and little brother Alphonse as she yelled I want to play."

"Can you describe this girl?" Mustang asked hoping they could get a good description.

"She was about four and had long dark hair and she had these red lines on her body that connected to small circles not to mention the tattoo she had on her upper arm." Another girl answered that's when Mustang's eye widened wider '_Could it_ _be? Is she a homunculus? I thought Ed and Al got rid of all of them?'_ the girl continued her story "When she walked into town she looked so sweet then when she couldn't find this Ed or Al she went completely ballistic and started tearing things apart." Mustang stood up and thanked the children and as he and Hawkeye entered the hall he turned to her "I need all the information on lab five about that time Ed and Al broke into it and everything after that."

Hawkeye noticed the look in his eye "Sir what is it?" He turned feeling a sick feeling in his stomach "I want you to find me a skilled alchemist. One that has skills in opening portals and is successful at it."

Hawkeye was confused now why the hell would he want to open a portal unless her eyes widened as she looked at him "Sir you can't. You're not thinking about doing that. It's not a choice you can make for them."

Mustang knew it was a chance he would have to take and he knew Edward would probably be furious with him but if he let this girl go on destroying towns there would be nothing left of Amestris if she was truly looking for Edward and Al. "I know that Lieutenant but it's a chance I'm willing to take. It seems Edward and Al are the only ones that can stop this girl." He thought for a minute back to Shou Tucker then he sighed "And if it's who I think it is I think they deserve to see her and put it right."

"Yes sir" Hawkeye said lowering her head and thinking she really didn't like this idea because it was going to cause so many problems and open up so many half healed wounds that she thought it was huge mistake but being loyal to Mustang as she was she went along with the plan. She ordered Havoc and Falman to find the most skilled alchemist around and bring them to the General.

**Meanwhile in Munich**

Edward, Al, Noah and the children had decided to attend a carnival on this beautiful summer day. All were having fun when they came across a poster that said **'FREAK SHOW SEE THE MAIN ATTRATION THE TALKING SNAKE'** Edward read underneath the photo of the snake and saw the name Envy 'YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME?' echoed loudly through his mind as he turned to Al "Al let's go see the talking snake ENVVVY." Al stopped what he was doing then his eyes widened "No way you're not serious Ed."

Edward waved his hand for Al to follow him "As a heart attack Al." They both paid and walked into the tent and saw all the freaky things they had on display. As they were coming to the end of the tent a familiar voice rang out "Well, well look what we have here it's the Elric brats."

Edward's head snapped to the side and he saw a huge glass cage as Al turned to look at it too. "Envy is that really you in there?" Al walked closer and Envy lunged at him from the rock he was coiled under and Al jumped backwards.

"Who else in here would know you two idiot humans?" Envy said slithering up to the glass. "It's not like there's anything as intelligent as me in here."

Edward looked closer at him through the glass "So how the hell did this happen to you? The last time I saw you, you were a dragon or a serpent thing." Edward smiled a sideways grin.

"That damn portal they opened last time. I was sucked in and spit back out in this form." Slithering closer to the glass he looked at Edward "You wouldn't help a talking snake out would you pipsqueak?" He smiled a snaky smile at Edward "Now that Hohenheim is dead and he died by my mouth I really have no reason to hate you anymore."

Edward scratched his head "Yeah that could be a problem between us Envy, Buuut-" Al cut him off "Ed you're not seriously considering helping him are you?"

Edward debated the idea back and forth in his mind and he realized that even though Envy was the one that killed their father. It was their father that actually used Envy to kill himself knowing it would calm Envy's hatred for him. He also thought that Envy had no red stones on this side to eat to make him into what he was before and the last important thing he was actually their half-brother and to Edward family was family.

Al stood there and waited for an answer from Edward and turning his head to Al "He is our half-brother Al." Al was stunned as he protested "Yes Ed that may be true but he's a fucking talking snake. You don't think that's going to be a little odd to explain?"

Edward smiled a cheesy smile at Al "Well yeah it might be but we can't leave him here as a sideshow attraction."

Al rolled his eyes and knew his brother was right "Well if you think it's alright then I'm game for whatever you want to do." Envy listened as the two brothers went back and forth on the subject then he got tired of listening "Look you two idiots can you two argue about this later because the guy who feeds me rats is due here any second so can we speed this up some."

"SHUT UP" They both yelled at him then went back to arguing. '_Wow so this is what it's like to have family? I'm really glad I was a homunculus I think I would have killed both of them if they acted this way' _Envy thought as Edward tried to find something to break the cage until Envy whistled at him and showed him the opening with the lock. Slithering over to the opening Envy let Edward put his hand in and pick him up "Don't squeeze me so tight pipsqueak."

Edward lifted Envy to his face "Looks like you're the pipsqueak now Envy." His rage took over for a minute as he screamed "SHUT UP YOU DAMN HUMAN!" then he realized in his present state he wasn't very intimidating.

Hearing the flap on the tent both brothers began to panic and run around till they ran into each other and reaching down Edward pulled Al's pants out and stuffed Envy down them as he protested "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Edward looked at Al and put his hand over his mouth "Shhhh, just act natural."

Al leaned over to Edward's ear "He better not be poisonous brother or I'm going to kill you." They both walked nonchalantly passed the guy and out of the tent as Al turned to Edward "How are you going to explain this to your wife."

Edward laughed "I don't know Al you're the one with the snake down your pants." Al smacked him on the shoulder "That's unfair brother." Then he felt movement "AHH, Brother he's moving around" Al began doing a strange dance through the carnival as Edward laughed his ass off following his brother.

"NOT FUNNY ED. THAT'S IT JUST KEEP LAUGHING AND WHEN WE GET TO NOAH HE'S GOING IN YOUR PANTS." Al yelled back over his shoulder to Edward.

Envy sticking his head out of the top of Al's pants while gasping "OH MY GOD HE FARTED. I CAN'T BREEEEATH!"

Al smiling a devious smile "Oh sorry must have been the burrito I had for lunch. Now get back down there." Shoving Envy's head back down in his pants.

"NO….NO….. Please not there again you sick vile creature." Al tightened his belt so Envy couldn't get his head back out "GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M RELATED TO SUCH A FOUL CREATURE!"

Al leaded down some "Shut up or I'll do it again." Envy cringed in Al pants "AHHHH! You're a sick monkey." Al let another one loose as Envy screamed "PIPSQUEAK HELP ME I PROMISE I'LL BE GOOD!"

Edward turned to Al "Quit gassing the snake Al we do need him semi-conscious when I tell Noah." And bending down by Al's crotch "And you little snake you need to quit talking now." By this point Noah was wondering why Edward was talking to Al's pants. As she bent down next to Edward "Edward dear are you talking to Al's crotch?" Edward surprisingly turned around "No there's a talking snake in his pants."

She stood up and gave him a look you would give a crazy person "I'm sure you think there is. I know sometimes men talk to their" Leaning her head to the side eyeing Al's crotch "You know. But I've never seen another man talk to someone else's." Edward's face turned red as she started pushing the kids towards the exit "Come kids I think daddy got a little too much sun today."

Edward turned to Al and Al shrugged his shoulders then shaking his head Edward scratched the back of it "Great now my wife thinks I'm talking to men's crotches."

He turned to follow her and yelling over his shoulder "THANKS. THANKS A LOT ENVY NOW SHE THINKS I'M COMPLETELY INSANE."

A muffled voice came from Al's pants "Well Pipsqueak if the shoe fits."

Before thinking Edward spun around and grabbed Al's crotch "UH, BROTHER THAT'S THE WRONG SNAAAAKE!" Edward's teeth gritted "Listen to me you little green piece of shit I can always put you back in that cage." Everyone who walked by stared at the brother's one with his hand clinched on the others crotch. As Edward looked up he noticed how peculiar the whole situation looked and dropped his hand in embarrassment "DAAAAMN IT! NOW I JUST LOOK LIKE A COMPLETE PERVERT."

"Well brother you are fighting with a talking snake after all." Al said confidently as Edward turned around with steam coming out of his ears "SHUT. UP. AL." Both of them continued on their way to the exit with Envy in tow in Al's pants and neither one said another word as people pointed and whispered as they walked by.


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't wait for you Chap. 4

**TWO YEARS LATER IN AMESTRIS**

Falman and Havoc came through the door of General Mustang's office "Sir we have found your alchemist." Havoc smiled.

"Yeah she's been studying the different types of transmutation circles and the different portals they can open." Falman opened the door behind them and let the girl in "Her name is Aiden Daris sir."

Mustang stood up and walked around his desk and as he studied her face he thought _'Great I haven't dealt with a kid since Elric.'_ She looked up at him knowing what he was thinking "Excuse me sir but I just look young I'm actually twenty one." Mustang's eye widened "Really I could have sworn you were a teenager." Aiden had her ash blonde hair in a ponytail and her bangs hung in her face, Her citrine eyes stared confidently at him as she asked "So Sir what do you have in mind?"

Mustang acting like it was no big deal "Oh I just want you to open a portal, find two people and pull them back through."

She thought for a minute "Uh yeah I need more details sir."

Mustang leaned closer to her "I want you to find the Elric's Miss Daris and bring them home."

"The Fullmetal Alchmist sir? That's who you want me to find?" She started pacing back and forth "That's not going to be that easy. Due to the fact he and his brother are on the other side of the gateway." She thought for a few more minutes then clapped her hands together in front of her "THIS IS GOING TO BE THE ULTIMATE CHALLENGE!" she then turned to Mustang "I will try my hardest sir and I will use everything I've learned by studying the Fullmetal alchemist's technique."

Mustang put his hand to his chin "You've studied Edward's technique?"

She nodded "Yes sir I even transported myself to the other side of the gateway once. But it only lasted a few minutes then I was shot back here."

Turning and grinning a Hawkeye "Well in that case I guess you are the one for the job. Lieutenant please take her to the room we set up with all lab fives files."

Hawkeye stopped as she walked by Mustang "You think you're doing something right sir but just stop and think about it for a second it's been over six years. Edward is twenty four now he's not a child sir and Alphonse is eighteen what if they have family's sir?"

Mustang's eyebrows came together "I hadn't thought about that. I guess we'll have to compensate for all their family members too. We'll just have to do it at night while there all together."

Hawkeye couldn't believe he was still going through with it "If you screw this up and miss any family member of his he'll be so pissed. I don't want to be around for that."

"Have faith Lieutenant." Mustang smiled feeling he was doing this for everyone to be happy and get them back where they belonged. '_I do have faith sir in Edward and I know in my heart this is going to screw with everyone's lives especially Winry and Edward.' _Hawkeye thought knowing how much they meant to each other as she walked out of the room to leave Mustang planning with Aiden.

Armstrong noticed Hawkeye's distressed looks she walked by him "Lieutenant if you don't mind may I ask what's bothering you?"

She looked at him knowing his feeling's for the Elric's and she waved her hand for him to follow her into a room and as she looked around to make sure no one was in there that's when she began to explain to him what Mustang was going to do and her concerns about Winry, Edward and Alphonse.

Armstrong was shocked "W-What? He can't do that to those boys. Well I mean them. They've been gone so long and what's not to say they aren't happy where they are?"

"Yes that's what I imagined too Major but the General has made his mind up and the only thing we can do is be around to make sure Edward doesn't kill him when he gets here." Hawkeye cringed at the thought of how Edward was going to feel. No one had tried to bring them home before but now with this girl tearing up towns. She had torn up twelve more in the past two years nearly destroying them and their inhabitants_. 'Is this truly the only reason he's bringing them back?'_ she jumped when Havoc came running through the door "Where's the General something terrible has happened!"

Hawkeye had a sickening feeling in her stomach "HAVOC! What the hell happened?"

Havoc stopped and stared at her then his eyes lowered "It's Brooks' he and his team were attacked in the last town and well none of them survived."

Armstrong stared at Hawkeye "Oh no Mrs. Winry Lieutenant." She knew someone had to be with Winry while she got the news so she nodded to Armstrong "Go Major be with her till the General gets there."

Armstrong arrived at Winry's house but with the look on his face no one had to tell her, she knew and as she began to break down and lose it as Armstrong comforted her as best he could till Mustang showed up.

"Winry I am truly sor-" she walked up and smacked him across the face as she glared at him "YOU KNEW, You knew exactly what you were sending him into." Then she ran up and began beating his chest "WHY? DAMN YOU. WHY?" He grabbed her arms "Get ahold of yourself Winry." He said pushing her back some as she looked up at him with a hatred in her eyes "First my parents, then Ed and Al, and now my husband. What next General do you want my child too?" Mustang felt this was not the exact time to talk to her about what was going on she was in a state of hysterics and inconsolable. Hawkeye agreed to stay with her and later that night when Winry finally stopped crying Hawkeye got into a conversation with her about Edward and Al.

"Why are you asking me questions about Ed and Al Lieutenant? Is something going on I should know about? Does this have anything to do with the girl who's tearing up towns?" Winry wanted to know what Hawkeye knew and she wasn't going to rest till she got the answers "Please Hawkeye if you know anything about them I need to know."

Hawkeye couldn't keep this news from Winry and she began to tell her of the General's plan.

"He's out of his fucking mind." Winry stood up and walked to the window and poured a drink for herself _'Is there a chance? Could he actually bring them back? What if they didn't want to come back?' _She thought to herself as she stared into the night sky. God how she would love to be a fly on the wall when Edward kicked Mustang's ass for doing this because she knew Edward better then she knew herself and he wasn't going to be pleased with any of this. If he and Al wanted to come home they would have found a way year's ago and she knew that. But right now she had to make funeral arrangements for her husband and she had to explain his death to her daughter who was now five.

**MEANWHILE BACK IN MUNICH **

Edward had graduated from the university with his teaching degree in physics and science and the university was so impressed with his grades they offered him a teaching job. It was during his first semester teaching when he approached the subject "Who here has heard about an old science called alchemy?" He said writing it on the board.

To his surprise one girl in class raised her hand as he looked down at the seating chart he called her name "Aiden Elbridge" (Yes if you're figuring she's the same one from the other side you're correct.) "So Aiden what do you know about alchemy?"

She smiled as she began to explain about this old art she read about "An ancient system of science and magic devoted to trying to find a way to transmute, or change substances from one form to another." Edward smiled "Very good Aiden."

She stood up "Shall I continue professor?" Edward sat down on his desk and gave this girl the floor "By all means."

"In their search for the secret of transmutation, alchemists made important discoveries that helped lay the foundations for the modern science of chemistry. Two major concerns of alchemists were the transmutation of lead and other base metals into gold, and the search for the elixir of life, which would cure all illnesses, restore youth, prolong life, or even make man immortal."

Edward clapped his hands "That was very good Aiden I'm impressed. It's good to see one of my student's researches ancient science." He stood up and went to the board and began to write "Alchemy the science of understanding deconstructing and reconstructing of matter." Then he turned and began to talk "However it is not an all powerful art it is impossible to create something out of nothing. If one wishes to obtain something then something of equal value must be given. This is the law of equivalent exchange the basis of all alchemy. There was a taboo among alchemists it was called human transmutation." He smiled and then turned to his class "That is your assignment class to figure out what could equal the value of a human soul? What would you give up if someone you loved was taken from you and you were an alchemist? How would you go about getting them back?" As the class groaned Aiden shrieked with excitement for the assignment.

As he excused the class "Aiden can I see you after class please?" He had a feeling this girl knew a lot more about alchemy then she was letting on. Aiden was surprised that he wanted to talk to her and as she stayed after class she had a strange feeling about him knowing more about alchemy than he was letting on. So she decided she would blow his mind and see what he thought about her theory she had been rolling around in her head ever since that strange incident happened to her two years ago.

"Professor Elric you have an open mind right?" She asked sitting her books on his desk. Now he was curious so he shrugged his shoulders wondering what this girls mind was going to produce next "Sure Aiden I guess you could say I do."

"Great" she said excitedly "I can't talk to my other professors about this because they all think it's ridiculous but it's bugged me for years."

He sat down wondering what was going to leave her lips next because this girls mind fascinated him she thought almost exactly like him "Alright run it past me then and I'll try to make heads or tails of it for you."

She walked up to his desk and sat on the edge "Alright you promise you won't think I'm crazy?" After everything he'd seen in his lifetime anything she said couldn't be that crazy "I promise."

As she began to speak she got a faraway look on her face "Professor, do you believe in parallel worlds? You know like the same only different. Like a world where alchemy over ran the science of today? A world with the same people like with the same faces and all but different names?"

Edward almost chocked on his answer "Well Aiden I would have to say-" he looked at her eyes that asked him please don't call me crazy "Yes I do."

She got a thankful look like someone had reassured her she wasn't crazy "Reaaally?"

"Aiden what makes you think this?" He asked curiously as she put her head down "I had something happen to me two years ago and I've never told anyone about it."

Edward could see this incident had really shaken her "Would you tell me about it sometime maybe I could help try to figure it out for you?" gaining her trust wasn't easy he could tell she seemed like maybe she had told someone else and they told her it was impossible. But from what he had experienced in his life he knew nothing was impossible. The bell rang for the next class and she got up and grabbed her books "I feel I can trust you professor because you see things differently than anyone else so I will tell you what happened if you meet me after school." She thought for a minute not knowing where to meet him.

He scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it to her "This is my address if you truly want some answers I'll be home all night with my family. You can drop by anytime to talk Aiden and I'd be delighted to help you."

She snatched the paper and ran out the door yelling "THANK YOU PROFESSOR" over her shoulder. As he sat down he pondered what could have spooked this girl this bad to get her to think about parallel worlds. He hoped she would open up to him and he could help her figure it out.


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't wait for you Chap.5

**BACK IN AMESTRIS**

As Mustang discussed his plan with Aiden he asked her about the time she went through the portal to the other side.

"Well, general it was really a strange thing that happened. I ended up in the body of a person who looked just like me except she had bright blonde hair and brown eyes." She looked at him with a curious look "Why do you ask?"

Mustang sighed "I was hoping Fullmetal was still alive."

She reassured him "General I'm sure he is if he came back through six years ago. I've come to the conclusion that we all have a twin on the other side and if we go through we end up in their bodies. But if something were to happen to that person and you went through you would take the place of that person." She smiled and ten put her head down "So something must have happened to the Edward on the other side for Fullmetal to still be himself."

Mustang stood there and crossing his arms to his chest and putting his hand to his chin, "So that means something would have had to happen to the other Al then too for Al to have stayed?"

Aiden turned from the drawings of transmutation circles she was doing on the wall "Yes I guess that would have to be true or he would be inhabiting the other Al's body and that wouldn't have lasted that long before complications set in."

Shaking his head Mustang walked over to the files on the table from lab five "I see where you're going with this. Are you going to try to go through again to contact Fullmetal?"

"Yes I figure if I bump up the array on the circle it might last more than a few minutes." She opened the file that had the pictures of the transmutation circle Edward had made in lab five with the bumped up array. As she turned it to show Mustang "This is the one I'm following only instead of eight sides I'm giving it ten."

"I see, so you think that will give you enough time to find him?" he asked wondering if this whole thing was even going to work or just blow up in their faces. Aiden was confident she could find Edward on the other side it was just a factor of timing.

Winry was sitting at her kitchen table after they had attended her husband's funeral and sitting there she realized that everyone she had cared about in her life had either died or was gone and she began to cry, it was while crying she figured out that Mustang had played a part in each one and not being in her right mind at the time she thought _'Now he's screwing with Edwards and Al's lives. There's got to be something I can do to stop him.'_ Standing up she walked over to the table next to the door and opened the drawer inside was something that belonged to her husband and as she pulled it out the feel of it in her hand scared her some as she cocked the trigger and held it up '_I can't let him do this'_ she thought as her daughter walked in and saw her mother holding the gun "Mommy?" Winry flinched as she stuck it back in the drawer and turned and smiled a soft smile at Edala "Yes honey what is it?" The girl smiled and held her stomach "I'm hungry."

Walking over to her daughter she bent down in front of her and thought what would happen to Edala if she went through with this? But for that split second holding that gun she hadn't thought of the little girl that needed her so much and she was all Edala had left beside Pinako who the girl had only seen once since she was born. '_I won't do this to you'_ She thought pulling her daughter into a hug as she began to cry.

**MEANWHILE BACK IN MUNICH**

It had been a couple of days since Edward had talked to Aiden and he was at home this Saturday morning fixing breakfast for his family while Noah was out doing some shopping. As he almost burnt the eggs due to the fact he was chasing his son around trying to get the boy to let go of Envy long enough for the snaky homunculus to breath. Envy had settled into the family well for being a talking snake. He had come to like the foul creatures he used to hate with a passion. He especially had become close with Edward's children. Looking at them he realized that they were probably the closest thing he would ever have to children.

As Edward pulled Envy off the boys head "Aw! come on pipsqueak we were about to conquer this world and take captives." Envy said looking stupid Edward thought with the feather his son had taped to Envy's head to make him look like and Indian.

"I'm sure you two were." Edward said pulling the cowboy hat off his sons head "But its breakfast time they'll be plenty of time for taking captives after you eat." He reached around and held up a fat juicy rat at Envy as his eyes glossed over and he looked at Malachi "Sorry pipsqueak Jr. the big pipsqueaks right" sticking his tongue out "Food comes first." Al walked over and picked Envy up and took the rat from Ed "Come on brother I'll put you in your feeding cage." As Al walked Envy and the rat to the feeding cage Envy stared at it glossy eyed and Al thought he actually saw the rat look at him and beg for mercy as he sat them both in the cage.

There was a knock at the door that caught Edward's attention and he looked at Al "Can you get that please?" he asked putting Malachi in the chair as Al turned around and walked towards the door and opening it he saw a young girl outside who shyly asked "Is professor Elric here?" Al smiled as he waved the girl in and shut the door behind her then yelled "Ed someone's here for you!" Aiden flinched at Al's loud voice then he waved her back to the kitchen "Come on he's in here." She walked in to see Edward feeding his kids "Oh, Aiden I wasn't expecting you." She went to turn to walk out "I'm sorry I can come back later if you're busy." Knowing he'd probably never see her again if he let her leave except in class he raised his hand "No I'm not busy." Walking over to her he waved for her to follow him.

Envy looked up at Al as he walked by with the rat lump in his body "Hey Al pick me up I wanna hear this too." Al reluctantly picked him up wondering what this girl was going to think about him holding a snake. As they sat across the table from her she looked at them all then to Envy who still had the feather taped to his head and as she looked at him he cocked his head. Leaning towards Edward, "Does he have a feather on his head? And why does he look like he understands what I'm saying?"

"Oh because he does" Al said smiling at the girl as she gave him a strange look. Edward reached up and ripped the feather off Envy's head as he yelled "AHHHHH! YOU DAMN IDIOT THAT FUCKING HURT!" Aiden's eyes widened "D-Did he just talk?"

Edward gave Envy an annoyed look "Yes he did" looking at Envy still "Now shut up my green fleshed brother!"

"B-Brother?" Her eyebrows raised as she struggled with her next question "He's your brother?"

Al laughed as he fucked with her some "Yes our mother dated a boa constrictor once and he's the result."

She looked at them "What?" Edward thought that was quite enough of the messing with her so he got a serious look "Yes Aiden the snake is our half-brother. I'm going to tell you a remarkable story right now and I'm not sure you're going to believe me."

Al smiled as Edward began to tell her where they were born and where they were from. As he went on to tell her about being alchemists, trying to bring their mother back and Al losing his body and that's how he lost his arm and leg, Then searching for the philosopher's stone and Edward giving his life to save Al but he was transported here instead. He told her about Envy being a homunculus and the invasion of Amestris by the Nazi's that happened over seven years ago and that's when Al came through the portal because the Al on this side died." Edward looked into Aiden's eyes as her mouth hung open on his every word "So you ask if I believe in a parallel world? My answer is yes I do and there is one where alchemy progressed over science. I know that because I'm from that world." He pulled up his sleeve for her to look at his arm "If you don't believe me look at this arm. Have you ever seen anything like it before?" Winry's craftsmanship was superb and he knew she was the best at what she did. Aiden studied his arm then sat back and stared at it for a minute.

Envy looked at the story shocked girl "Hey pipsqueak I think you broke this human." Edward smiled a soft smile "I know this must be hard for you to take in."

She stared at him blankly "N-no" '_I can't believe this he just described everything I've ever thought.'_ Taking another glance at his arm _'And who would ever make something like that here?_' As she studied Envy too blinking her eyes periodically because he was staring back at her.

Envy began to explain to her "I used to be a homunculus which is an artificially created human that happens when someone tries human transmutation. But my hatred for our father controlled me as I entered the gate and at first it spit me out as a serpent on this side, a dragon like creature. But when those fools used me to open the gateway to invade Amestris I was sucked back into the gate and spit out in this form." He lowered his snake head "A lower life form" he turned to Edward "THIS SUCKS!"

Aiden was starting to understand as Edward began to explain alchemic formulas to her and the rebound effect. He told her he still couldn't wrap his head around how he ended up here in Munich. She leaned back and began to explain to all of them about the experience she had years ago when someone took over her body.

"Well that's to be expected when someone from our side enters the gate. There has to be another you on the other side that's an alchemist and when she opened the gate she came through and wound up in your body. The same thing happened to me the first time I came through I ended up in the Edward on this sides body." Edward explained as plainly as he could.

"S-so how come you're not in his body now?" Aiden asked curiously.

"Because in order for you to even use the gate inside you on this side someone here has to die and that was the other Edward. He died when a zeppelin crashed on both of us but I used his energy to send myself back through the gate at the last minute." Edward didn't like talking about it as he looked at Al "And when my brother came through the other Al on this side had already been killed so he came through as himself."

Aiden was very intrigued "Professor, have you ever tried to open another gateway since you've been here?"

"No" he lowered his head "The gateway on the other side was destroyed in the last attack on Amestris. So there was no reason to even try to go home." He looked up and smiled "Besides our life is here now."

She got a puzzled look "Then why do you still talk about alchemy so much? And the assignment you gave us what about that? It seems to me you're looking for a way to open that portal again?"

Edward thought to himself _'She's a very smart girl and bright too but she knows nothing about what's on the other side of the gate.' _"Maybe in my own way I have just been letting people know that alchemy is what started chemistry. I think it deserves that much credit."

She knew he was lying "I think you're holding something back professor and I think you're scared to admit it, but you in your own way want to see your home one more time." She stared at him for a second as his head dropped and Al's head shot to the side to look at his brother "Ed! Have you been trying to figure out a way to open the portal again?"

Edward sat there and stared at the table then he sighed, "Yes Al I have."

"B-But why? Why not tell me so I can help you?" Al asked standing up and slamming his hands down on the table.

Envy watched the scene between them and after living with them for so long he knew the answer "Because if he fails he didn't want anyone to be disappointed and blame him." He slithered over to Edward "Isn't that right pipsqueak?"

Edward looked in his brother's hopeful snaky eyes "Yes brother your right" He looked at Al "I just wanted to see if I could put everything right again. To send you and Envy home." His head lowered his head "I just wanted you too to be able to live you lives out" turning to Envy "In a normal body."

"Thanks pipsqueak but I think my future has already been written." Envy said slithering to the side of the table "Do you mind putting me on the floor?" Edward reached over and picked him up and sat him on the floor as he slithered off.

"GREAT! Now I upset him." Edward said getting annoyed and looking at Al "Now you understand why I kept it a secret?"

Just then Aiden's head slumped and Edward thought she passed out "Aiden?" He asked pulling her head up "Aiden! Answer me."

Her head slowly came up to stare into his amber concerned eyes "I-It's you. I"VE FOUND YOU." She grinned from ear to ear "The Fullmetal alchemist."

Edward jumped back noticing there was something different about her "You're not Aiden." Smiling at him she sat herself straight "Listen I don't have much time but I am Aiden only I'm from the other side. General Mustang sent me to find you."

Al's eyes widened "The General. Why?"

She began to explain to them that the General wanted to bring them and their families back and everything that was going on with the girl destroying towns. And she went a little farther than she was supposed to by explaining what had happened with Winry's husband and the concerns Hawkeye had for her. "Her mental state is not good at this point. The General knows nothing about it, Hawkeye wanted me to tell you." She started to cough and convulse some "I don't have much time but I can leave the transmutation calculations in this Aiden's brain. But you must hurry I don't know how long she will retain them. I was planning on opening the portal on the other side tomorrow."

Edward thought about it for a minute then Winry's smiling face flashed through his mind and he threw his hands to his head '_I can't. I can't. DAAAAMMN IT! Fucking stupid ass General. If he does anything else to her I'm going to KILL HIM!_' She pushed Edward for an answer again "Hurry I can't hold on much longer."

"AHHHH, FINE!" Edward screamed releasing his hair and getting close to her face and glaring in her eyes as his protectiveness for Winry since they were kids took over "You tell that god complex mother fucker if he even screws with Winry before I get back I'LL KILL HIM MYSELF!" Just then Noah walked through the door and heard Edward screaming and she walked to the kitchen to see him yelling in this girls face "TELL HIM TO STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM WINRY TILL I GET BACK! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME CLEARLY?"

Aiden's head shook yes and her face turned blue like she was gasping for air then her head slumped forward as Al pulled it back up "Aiden are you alright?" She shook her head "It happened again didn't it?" Al smiled and got her a glass of water as Edward ranted and paced in the kitchen "I FUCKING CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THIS LONG? WHY THE FUCK DID HE WAIT THIS LONG?" He looked over and saw his wife staring wide eyed at him and he knew he had to explain to her what had just taken place.


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn't wait for you Chap.6

Noah walked into the kitchen and sat the groceries down and not saying a word to Edward as she passed him to walk down the hall to their bedroom and she shut the door behind her. '_OH FUCKING GREAT!'_ Edward thought standing their remembering the words that left his lips about Winry seconds earlier to Aiden.

He lowered his head and walked down the hall to their bedroom and slowly opened the door "Noah I-I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to hear that." She turned from the window she was staring out of and walked over to him "Edward you have a special bond with her, you always have and you always will. There is nothing that can change that. I want to tell you you've been a great husband and father to our children but I know deep in my heart that you still love her deeply."

He protested, "NO! I married you and I love you." She knew though he loved her in a different way then he loved Winry. Winry was his first love although he never admitted it to himself and she knew he would move any obstacle to help her.

She put her hand gently on his cheek "My love I love you also but it looks like you're going to have to come to terms with your feelings for her sooner than later. Not to mention I saw this coming a year ago I've just been waiting for it to happen."

"Y-You saw this and didn't tell me?" He got a confused look on his face "Why?" She smiled a soft smile "I guess I was just trying to hold on to the fairytale life we had." His head lowered again "Noah what did you see?" She pulled his head up to stare into those amber eyes of his "You saving a person you love."

His eyes softened as he looked at her "Really and what do you mean by saving?" wrapping her arms around his neck she gazed deeply into his eye's "Let's just say when the time comes I will understand and so will you my love." He didn't want to force it anymore as he pulled her closer into a hug and hugged her tightly "You and the children are coming with me because there's no way in hell I'm leaving you behind this time." She smiled at him as she laid her head on his shoulder "I know you wouldn't have it any other way."

As he exited their room he stopped by Al "Al I want Aiden to write down everything she can remember from the past twenty minutes." He continued walking towards the door "Ed where are you going?" Edward turned to Al and Al knew by the look in his eyes that the Winry situation had hit a nerve "I need some air."

Walking out the door he sat on the porch and began to remember the things he had forgotten about these past eight years. '_Winry what the hell happened?_' He thought as his heart began to hurt and he felt a tear form in his eye '_I guess Noah was right I have pushed my feelings for you down deep'_ He lowered his head and his hair fell in his face as he felt his heart ripping apart in two different directions, One way for Noah and now after all these years another way for Winry. _'What the_ _hell am I going to do? I can't be ripped apart like this._' Looking up he realized he should have dealt with these feelings years ago but he thought they were under control but the thought of Winry crying tore at his heart and her losing her husband only made him want to protect her more. He had lost the chance to protect her when he left Amestis years ago '_Was it the right choice? Could I have_ _found a way to go back?_' Now he found himself doubting his decision back then _'I_ _just thought we would both have a life if I left._' And that's what hurt him the most was they both had found a different life and they both were happy till that fucking General had to go and screw it up. _'Don't worry Winry I'm going to straighten him out when I get back. I'm not the same kid that left eight years ago and now he needs to know that.'_

Just then he heard a voice from below him "Wow pipsqueak looks like you and your childhood girly friend still have issues to iron out?"

Edward reached down and picked up his half- brother as he curled around his arm "I guess I just didn't know how to deal with everything. I was scared and I thought if I wasn't there she could have a better life."

Envy looked at Edward "But you loved her right?" Envy realized at that moment who Edward really was. He had sacrificed his life for his brother, Then went back to help save Amestris by sacrificing his first love and happiness to come back and close the gate. He didn't know what love felt like because he had never felt it but he knew it was tearing his younger sibling apart.

Edward lowered his head "Yes Brother I loved her deeply." Envy looked up at Edward when he said that and felt a pain in his snaky heart watching the tear fall from his brother's eye.

"You humans make no sense to me. Why would you leave her if you truly loved her?" Envy asked questionably as he waited for Edward's answer.

"Because if I would have stayed I would have never been able to give her the life she deserved." Edward said softly "I would have had to remain in the military and the General would have had complete run of me."

Envy got pissed at that answer "That's not the truth pipsqueak and you know it. You could have told that General to go to hell." Looking up at Edward Envy said something that hit Edward between the eyes "You were just scared and you weren't ready to commit at that time. You still had the action itch pipsqueak it wasn't until you came back here that your life settled down enough to deal with life and family." Edward's eyes widened at his brother's perspective as Envy cocked his head to the side "WHAT? I've learned a lot about human emotions living with you."

Edward smiled and knew his brother was right he was scared and he knew his life in Amestris would have been on the go. He got up and put his arm up to his face "You have grown a lot living with us Envy and I know sometimes I don't pay attention because I'm too busy but I'm really proud of you."

"DAMN YOU! Don't get all sulky on me now pipsqueak. You're going to need all that you have to save the girly friend and deal with that asshole General." He said smiling a snaky smile then his voice got lower "Pipsqueak I want to thank you for trying to think of a way to get me back and in a normal body again."

Edward laughed "Now who's the one getting all sulky?" They both agreed that they knew where they both stood and right know their main focus was Winry. Envy looked up at Edward "I will help you anyway I possibly can. I owe you that much for saving me from those side show freaks."

**Meanwhile in Amestris**

Aiden had come back through the gate and Mustang walked over and helped her up "I saw him sir and I gave the girl the transmutation calculations."

Smiling Mustang was happy but deep inside he knew Edward was probably pissed but at this point he didn't care all he wanted was for them to be home. "How did he look?" Mustang asked her and she heard concern in his voice.

"I'm not going to lie sir, he was pissed." She answered him in a tone "Are you absolutely sure this is what you want to do?" Mustang nodded as he heard her answer and her question "I wouldn't expect anything else from Fullmetal." Then he turned and walked off. Aiden walked up to Hawkeye "I gave him your message too ma'am."

Hawkeye turned to her and waited for an answer "And?" Aiden fidgeted with her hands for a minute as she lowered her head then she looked back up "He completely blew a gasket ma'am. He flew into a rage and said to tell that god complex mother fucker not to even screw with her till he gets back or he'll kill him himself."

Hawkeye laughed "I see that sounds like Edward." Now she had another question "Aiden does he have a family?"

Aiden knew where Hawkeye was going with this. She wanted to know if Edward had a family because of Winry but Aiden didn't hold anything back "Yes ma'am from what I saw he has a wife and two kids besides his brothers."

Hawkeye looked at her strange "Brothers? Edward only has one brother."

"No ma'am the other one is a snake from what I saw. The information I got out of the other Aiden's head is that he was a homunculus."

Hawkeye's eyes widened "Oh my god! Was his name Envy?" Aiden shrugged her shoulders "I guess that's what his name is? That's in her memory."

"Great not only is the General bringing back a pissed off alchemist and his family he's also bringing back a homunculus." She thought about telling him but he had her so pissed right know for doing this that she thought _'Nah I'll let it be a surprise.' _

Mustang entered his office and sat at his desk putting his hands under his chin '_Fullmetal you're probably going to want to kill me when you get back but at this point I don't care. Winry needs you and I know she wants my blood but I'm not even bringing you back for Nina.' _He had already figured out who was destroying the towns '_I'm bringing you back to save Winry because if she tries to kill me I will have to kill her first.' _ He knew Edward would be the only person who could save Winry at this point and he hated to admit it but he had grown fond of her over the years and he still wasn't over killing her parents. Winry had been right that day screaming at him about him knowing what he was sending Anthony into and he hated himself for that but he couldn't change it now. "Everyone thinks I'm bringing you back for the Nina situation. But to tell you the truth Edward I miss the hell out of you." He said standing up and staring out the window. '_So now I have to figure on you hating me or wanting to beat the shit out of me. But it's better than the alternative.'_

**BACK IN MUNICH**

Edward walked into his kitchen and put Envy on the table. Al turned around with papers in his hand "I think we got it all brother" Holding up the papers "These are all the calculations for the transmutation circle." Edward looked at the clock on the wall "Alright then let's get to work we don't have much time."

He smiled at Aiden "Well are you ready to perform a transmutation because it seems like I'm needed back home."

She looked surprised and excited at the same time "Are you serious? We're going to do a transmutation to send you guy's home?"

As Edward and Al began to move the furniture and grab some chalk "Yep it seems like the ancient art of alchemy is born again." Edward took a paper from Al as they began to draw the circle and he noticed something about it "Clever girl she bumped up the array to ten sides."

"Professor is that girl on the other side me?" Aiden asked wanting to know if she could go with them. She wanted to see this world where alchemy progressed over science.

"Yes Aiden she is you and looking at these papers she's a brilliant alchemist." Edward said smiling at the girl. It took Edward and Al about four hours to draw the circle out and now he had to go tell his family they were leaving this world.

Later that evening he went into his children's room and was putting them to bed when Skylar looked up at him "Daddy are we going on a trip?" He ran his hand down the girls cheek "Yeah baby daddy has to go take care of someone." Malachi looked at his father and he was very smart for his age but he had also heard his parents talking a few times about this other girl "So dad who is Winry really?"

Edward didn't want to lie to his son so he smiled at him "You know how you have your friend Sara right?" Malachi smiled at him "Yeah but I want Sara as a girlfriend." Malachi got a stunned look on his face "Winry is your ex- girlfriend dad?"

"Not exactly" he didn't know if they would understand but he tried to explain anyway "She is a very good friend that at one time I thought maybe we would have a future together but I left her alone and I guess I didn't even say goodbye to her after all she did for me."

"Bad daddy." Skylar said rubbing her fingers together in a shameful manner "You should have told her goodbye that's what friends do."

Malachi could tell there was more to the story "And you loved her didn't you?" Edward's head dropped "Yes at that time I did and right now she needs my help really bad so we have to go."

Skylar got on her knees and hugged her father's neck "Don't worry daddy we'll go save your friend." Malachi smiled up at Edward "Yeah if she's this special to you we can't wait to meet her." Edward hugged his children "You guys are the best." Then his daughter said something that surprised him "Daddy what will you name the baby?"

"What baby are you talking about Skylar?" He gave her a confused look as she smiled at him. She gave him a frown and she looked down "I don't know daddy but I know the baby's not yours and mommies."

"Alright I think that's enough for tonight guys we have a long trip ahead of us tomorrow so go to sleep." He kissed both their heads and told his daughter not to worry that he and mommy were fine as he turned the light off and shut the door.

Walking to his room he couldn't figure out what his daughter was talking about _'I_ _think she's got an over active imagination'_ he thought then went in his room. When he got there Noah was in bed already as he slid in beside her "Are you guys done with what you were doing?"

"Yeah we're all set for tomorrow." He said as he yawned and rolled over and went to sleep. It was a few hours later when Noah put her head to his and got a vision and she sighed as she leaned back on the bed. '_Edward my love I will understand when the time comes and I understand what you've got to do. I just hope she agrees to the arrangement and you can have peace of mind if she doesn't you'll be broken hearted forever and I can't let that happen.' _


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Okay I got it no one likes Noah but please hang in there this story is going to take a crazy turn in the next few chapters.

I couldn't wait for you Chap.7

Winry sat alone in her apartment all night holding that gun in her hand. She knew she could get it into Central command the next day but she would have to find out where Mustang was going to be. She couldn't believe it had come to this but she was so distraught, angry and lost without Anthony. She thought in her mind taking out Mustang was the only way to kill the pain as she sucked down the last bit of whiskey in her glass '_You're going to pay for what you did to me and my family Mustang'_ she thought as she began to place the bullets in the gun one by one. Feeling that everyone she loved had either left her or died by someone else's hand she was on the verge of a breakdown.

Edala was watching her mother and getting scared she had no one to call if something happened to her mother '_Wait I could call Miss Sheska'_ she thought realizing the phone was next to her mother. So she walked out into the living room and smiled "Mommy, are you coming to bed?"

Winry jumped and dropped a bullet on the ground and it rolled all the way across the floor stopping at her daughters feet _'Oh my god what am I doing?_' she thought looking down at her child and putting the gun aside she figured sleep was a good thing right now as she walked Edala down the hall to her bedroom "Come on you can sleep with mommy tonight." Edala jumped up and down "Really! Yay!" she ran over and jumped on the bed.

The next morning her head was more screwed up than it was the night before as she poured a drink and downed it. All she could think about was sweet revenge and putting Mustang where he had put her husband, six feet under. She knew he would be at Central command today working on his special project. But what she didn't know was today was the day they were opening the portal to bring Edward and Alphonse home. So without any clue of that she got Edala dressed and took her to school. She told Edala she loved her very much and that by the end of today mommy would make everything alright again. She hadn't even thought of the circumstances of her actions like death if Hawkeye had to shoot her or prison. She hadn't even thought of the consequences of what would happen to Edala but at this point she was just in so much pain she couldn't stop.

Walking to Central command she reached in her bag and felt the hard steel of the gun pressed against her hand. As she entered the hallway she passed Breda.

"Good morning Winry." He said eating a bag of chips.

She smiled not wanting to draw attention to herself "Good morning Breda do you know where General Mustang is?"

"Yeah he's down in the lab room we created. It's down in the basement, room number four." Breda continued eating his chips shoving one in his mouth after the other "He's been worried about you he'll be happy to see you."

"Thanks Breda" she said smiling but as she turned away her smile turned into a stern look as she walked to the elevator.

Aiden was busy making last minute calculations on the transmutation circle while Mustang paced back and forth "So we're almost ready?"

"Just a few more second's sir." She adjusted a few of the lines then stepped back "There we're ready." She clapped her hands together and pressed them to the circle as it began to glow a bright white color.

**MEANWHILE IN MUNICH**

Edward and Al were starting their end as they both clapped their hands together and pressed them to the circle but nothing happened. Edward looked at Al "We're missing something." Then he remembered it was his blood and Envy that activated it last time. But he didn't want to use his brother in case something happened and they lost him. But Envy realized that it was the only way and while Edward was busy with the knife slicing his hand Envy crawled up by the circle. Edward turned to place his hands on the circle and noticed him "What are you doing you idiot?"

"The last time they opened this thing they needed me so I'm using myself to open it you stupid pipsqueak." Envy crawled onto the circle as Ed protested "NO! This is not the way this is going to go down." He yelled and went to reach for Envy and his bloody hand touched the circle and a white glow began to form all around the circle as Envy looked at Edward "Hopefully I'll see you on the other side pipsqueak."

Edward freaked out screaming "NO!" then he looked back at his family as the huge eye opened and the arms started coming for them "Step in and don't be scared I'll see you on the other side." Then he turned to Al "Go Al!" As Al stepped into the arms and they started taking him apart he felt a sense of relief going home.

**AT CENTRAL COMMAND**

Winry took the gun from her purse and walked in the door and she aimed it at Mustang's back. Her first shot missed and he swung around "WINRY! What the hell are you doing?"

She was out of her mind with grief by this time "YOU KILLED EVERYONE I EVER LOVED AND NOW YOU HAVE TO PAY!" she took aim again as Mustang watched the circle '_Come on Fullmetal where the hell are you?_' He knew he would have to defend himself as he put his fingers up in front of him "Winry I don't want to hurt you."

Hawkeye had drawn her gun and it was now pointed at Winry waiting to see what the she was going to do next. Winry raised the gun again and took aim only this time Mustang had snapped his fingers and there were flames shooting towards Winry. Then out of the blue a wall went up in front of her and Mustang looked to his left to see someone running for her. He went to raise his arm to tell Hawkeye to put her gun down but he heard the shot.

There was a loud _'Ting'_ sound as he watched Aiden hit the floor and blood come from her head "AIDEN!" Mustang yelled as his eye widened at the voice he heard next "Lieutenant don't fire again I got her." As the wall fell to the ground Mustang and Hawkeye both saw the golden haired person they both missed so badly.

Noah and Edward's children were watching this all happen with their mouths hanging open that Edward had such power. Just then Aiden from the other side appeared as she looked at Al watching Envy run around in his old palm tree form "I'M ALIIIIVE AGAIIIIN" feeling himself all over "I HAVE ARMS AND LEEEGS AGAIN!" Mustang's eyebrow raised _'ENVY!'_ He raised his hand and put his fingers together as Al jumped in front of Envy "NO GENERAL!" Envy coward behind Al "You can't do that."

Everyone's attention then went to the woman on her knees on the floor sobbing. Edward bent down in front of her "Winry give me the gun." She looked up and through her sobbing eyes she saw him and her eyes widened "E-Ed…ward?"

He could tell looking at her with the bags under her eyes and the slight scent of alcohol on her breath that she was in hell "Yes it's me Winry now give me the gun." She reluctantly handed it to him with shaking hands as he took it and put it to the floor and pushed it towards Al. Then she fell into his arms and began a complete mental breakdown "WHY EDWARD? WHY? WHY DOES EVERYONE I LOVE HAVE TO DIE? EVERYONE I EVER CARED ABOUT HAS EITHER LEFT ME OR DIED." As he pulled her into his arms and cradled her head against his chest he felt his heart break for her and holding her was all he could do not to cry himself "I'm here now Winry and you're going to be alright."

Looking up at him with her swollen eyes "I TRIED, I TRIED TO HAVE A LIFE WITHOUT YOU BUT EVERYTHING GOT FUCKED UP-" Pointing to Mustang "BY HIIIIM" She then buried her face back in Edward's chest and sobbed uncontrollably and the more Edward tried to calm her the more she cried. She was at the point of hysterics when he did something no one expected _'It's either slap her or-'_ he thought '_My wife is not going to like this but I have to stun Winry so here goes'_ He reached down and pulled her face up and kissed her and she was so stunned by the kiss she quit sobbing for a minute and as their kiss lingered on she went limp in his arms. As he leaned his head back she stared at him in confusion and standing up he brought her to her feet and waved for Al. As Al walked up Edward handed Winry off to him and turned on Mustang grabbing him by the front of the uniform and slamming him into the wall "JUST WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" pulling his arm back Edward realized that Hawkeye's gun wasn't trained on him and he looked over at her out of the corner of his eye and she nodded to him as if to say _'He deserves everything you give him.' _Through gritted teeth "You tried to kill Winry? What the fuck?"

"She tried to kill me first Fullmetal" Mustang said staring at him.

Edward threw his punch and landed it next to Mustang's head on the wall "AHHHHH, FUUUUCK" he then let the General go as he turned around to face his family and over his shoulder he asked "Just what the fuck have you brought me back into?" Staring at a distraught Winry and a dead Aiden on the ground he turned to face Mustang again and waited for an answer.

Mustang walked forward some "I knew you were the only one that could save her Fullmetal."

"Don't call me that. I haven't been him for eight years now." Edward said glaring at Mustang "Not only have you drug me back but you've brought one of my students into this world and her other counterpart from this world is now dead."

Being a smart ass Mustang turned to Edward "Not to mention a homunculus. So Edward do you want to tell me about that one?"

Noah walked up next to Edward and put her hand up "You two have to stop the only person you need to concern yourself about is her." She turned and pointed towards Winry. Edward sighed as he looked at Mustang and then Noah "This is my wife Noah, she's a gypsy and she has the power to see the future and the past." Mustang gave her a sideways grin "General Roy Mustang" As Hawkeye walked up and holstered her gun "This is Riza Hawkeye."

"Hello nice to meet you." Riza said smiling then she looked over at Winry "Sir we really should break this up and get her somewhere. Someone has to pick her daughter up too."

"She has a child?" Edward asked surprised knowing Winry must be hurting badly to do something like this when she has a child.

"Yes a daughter, Edala" Hawkeye smiled a soft smile and Edward said the name in his head '_Edala._' He knew then she had named her daughter after him and Al. Just then his kids came running over "DADDY!" and both of them grabbed his legs.

Winry turned towards Al "He has children?" she felt a sense of comfort that he had children and that he had got on with his life.

"Yes" Al pointed towards them "Malachi is his son who is six and Skylar is his daughter and she's four."

"Edward you must take her somewhere where she can rest and you can talk to her." Noah told her husband "She is in great pain right now."

Edward turned to Mustang "My first priority is to take care of Winry and my second is to come back and kick your ass."

Hawkeye smiled at Edward "It's good to have you back Edward" she handed him three hotel keys "I rented three rooms at the hotel and I'll have Sheska pick Edala up and bring her to you after school."

"Thanks Lieutenant" He looked at Winry "Although I don't know what I'm going to tell her." He then turned to Mustang "Don't expect me to be pleasant when I come back." glaring at him as turned to walk over to Winry.

Edward grabbed Noah's hand and walked over to Al, Winry and Envy. Sliding his other arm around Winry as she laid her head on his shoulder he walked out the door with his dysfunctional entourage. When they got to the hotel Edward put Noah, the kids and Aiden in one room and Al and Envy in the other then he walked Winry to the last one.

Getting her inside he hadn't really said anything to her as he sat her on the bed. She looked distant like she was in her own world staring into space. He bent down and took her shoes off and then laid her back on the bed "You need to get some sleep Winry you look like hell." She was unresponsive at his remark '_That's not like her usually she would have laid into me._' He thought running his hand in front of her face but her eyes were fixed in one position "WINRY!" snapping his fingers in front of her eyes "Talk to me." '_She is completely lost in there'_ He thought as he covered her up with a blanket and sat on the edge of the bed and dropped his head into his hands. '_How the hell'd you wind up like this Winry? What the hell happened to you?'_

"Edward" she said softly and his head shot up as he stared at her "Yeah Winry."

She turned to look at him as tears formed in her eyes "I couldn't wait for you. I tried but it got so lonely." He sighed and smiled a soft smile as he pulled her up into his arms "I never expected you to wait for me you gear head. I was hoping you would have a better life without me in it." As she leaned more into him "I loved my husband Edward but I never stopped loving you." He didn't know if she had just said that out of exhaustion or why she said it but he felt a sense of truth in that statement as he sat there and realized he had never stopped loving her he just chose to forget about her after reading the paper that day "Yeah me too Winry." He sat there and held her for the longest time till he realized she had fallen asleep in his arms and laying her on the bed he brushed her bangs to the side and covered her up. Walking to the chair he plopped down in it and stared at her for the longest time till his eyes couldn't stay open anymore.

The slight knock on the door jolted him awake and he got up to answer it. When he opened it Sheska threw her arms around his neck "EDWARD! IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU!" Edward leaned back putting his fingers to his lips "Ssshhh." Pointing to Winry sleeping then his eyes fixed on the girl behind Sheska "Hello you must be Edala." He said bending down to her level "I'm-" He didn't get to finish as the girl smiled "Uncle Edward" she said throwing her arms around his neck "I've heard so many stories about you and uncle Al." Edward smiled "I see."

Sheska smiled "Well I see you two will get along just fine."

"Uh Sheska, would you mind knocking on that door right there." He pointed to the room where Noah and the children were. She walked over and knocked and Noah answered the door as Sheska pointed down the hall where Edward was "Noah can you take her in there with you for a while until Winry's ready to see her."

Noah asked concerned "Is she alright Edward?" He smiled at his wife "She's sleeping right now." Then he turned to shut the door but about faced and asked Noah "Can you ask Al to come in and sit with me? We have to discuss what's going to be better for her next."

Noah nodded as she walked next door and knocked and Al answered and she pointed down the hall "Edward would like to see you Al." Al walked into the hall and Edala turned and saw him "Uncle Al" The girl said running towards him and grabbing his leg as Al bent down "Well hello Edala." He smiled as the girl hugged his neck then he looked at Edward "Noah's going to take her in the room with the kids. I need your help in here Al." Al gave the girl a hug and stood up "Yeah sure."

Edward introduced Edala to Noah and told her he'd come get her later to see her mother but she could play with his children right now. Edala went with Noah and Al entered the room "How is she brother?"

Edward sat in the chair "She's more lost than I expected Al. I don't know what to do." He said running his hand through his hair.

Al couldn't believe Edward didn't know what to do "What? You mean you don't know what to do?" Al smiled but then noticed the look on his brother's face "You still love her don't you Ed?" he asked softly.

Putting his head in his hands again sitting in the chair he looked up slowly at his younger sibling "Yes Al."

Al was shocked "What the hell are you going to do? You're married Edward."

"I know I am Al but that's not the problem. The problem is I shouldn't feel this way. I thought I was over these feelings Al I guess I just shoved them down." He knew Al didn't understand but his younger sibling surprised him.

"Ed I've never been in love so I don't know what it feels like. But you, you've had the chance to love two people and that's more than most people have in a lifetime now you just have to figure it all out." Al walked over to Winry sleeping and he noticed the strain on her face "Ed she looks like she's been through hell." Edward sighed "She has been Al." Both brother's sat there that night and watched over their childhood friend making sure she felt safe and loved.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Edward is now having his own problems torn between the two women he loves. Winry also has a slight drinking problem. Noah has made a decision to let Edward out of their marriage for the time being. Don't worry it just keeps getting more screwed up from here.

I couldn't wait for you Chap.8

Winry opened her eyes that morning to see Al's smiling face "Hello Winry" She blinked repeatedly as she scanned the room to see Edward passed out in the chair.

"I thought I was dreaming" she said sitting up "But you're both here." She looked at Al noticing how much he had matured since she last saw him "You look good Al."

"More than I can say for you" Edward's voice echoed in her ears as her head lowered. He got up and walked to the edge of the bed "What the hell happened Winry?" He noticed her eyes were dull they had lost that spark that they used to have and he sat on the bed and took her hand "Talk to me Winry."

She felt everything she had been feeling for the past week coming to the surface as she looked around the room and she spotted it "Can I have a drink?" Edward squeezed her hand "No. No drinking you're going to tell me what's wrong?"

She didn't answer him she just sat there staring at the bottle until he got up and went over and took it and asked Al to remove it from the room. "What did you do that for?" She asked angrily as she glared at him "That's the only thing that's gotten me through all this ED!"

"Well then I guess its good Al and I are here to get you through the rest of it." She didn't answer him she just laid back down in the bed and rolled over and covered her head. "You have to talk to me sometime Winry and you're not leaving this room till you do."

"Fuck off Edward." She said from under the covers "Where the hell were you when all this happened? You made your decision and screw how the rest of us felt. Now I don't want to talk anymore so just leave me alone." Well at least he got that much out of her and he knew she was right he never thought about anyone else's feelings that day when he left. "Alright Winry I'll give you that, But you're still going to talk to me sooner or later."

She growled at him "Don't hold your breath." She was so angry and hurt he felt so helpless what the hell had his decision done stared a chain reaction of bad feelings everywhere_. 'My god have I done this with one decision?' _He thought staring at the back of her head under the covers. When Al came back he told Al to watch her while he went to talk to Noah.

He had to explain to her why he kissed Winry and as he began to try to justify it to her he realized that it wasn't the truth '_Did I actually want to kiss her?'_ "Noah I'm sorry I'm just so damn confused by my feelings right now." He said sitting down as she sat down next to him and she explained something he never thought about "Edward you know we were never married by a priest we were only married in a gypsy ceremony."

He looked at her confused "So what I still married you it doesn't matter how Noah."

"Edward I have something I need to talk to you about. General Mustang called and offered me a job working in the office at Central command to help make some money for us."

Edward's head shot to the side "Oh he did, did he?" '_Arrogant asshole does he think he can make things right with this?'_

"Yes and I think it would be a good idea for me to take the job at least for a while till you get this Winry situation under control. I think it's going to take you longer than you believed. She seems very angry at you and she's hurting very deeply Edward." Noah smiled at him "And besides you have to figure out who you want to be with so you need to spend some time with her."

Edward's head shot up "You want me to spend time with her to figure out who I want to be with?" He couldn't believe she had just said that, she was his wife and she was telling him to spend time with another woman. "Noah, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Edward I saw the way you kissed her." Noah put her hand to his cheek "It was passionate. And even though you don't want to admit it you still have feelings for her." She took her wedding band off and placed it in his hand then curled his hand around it "If you decide you want me I'll be here but if you decide you want her I'll still be here for you."

"NOAH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?" Opening his hand he looked at her ring "I didn't come back here to lose my family."

She smiled "Edward I'm not taking your kids away. You can have them anytime I just think we need some time apart to think."

Edward couldn't believe this, his happy home life had just came to an abrupt stop all because of MUSTANG AGAIN! He sighed as he looked at his wife "Alright Noah I'll give you your time but you tell Mustang for me that I'm completely off limits to him. That means no calling me for anything I don't even care if he's on his death bed." Edward got up and turned to walk out the door and stopped and his head dropped "For whatever it's worth Noah I do love you."

She walked over and lifted his head "I never said you didn't Edward." Then she kissed him gently on the lips. Leaning his head back "I've made my mind up I'll be taking Winry home to Resembool to Granny and I'd like the kids to come for a visit when I get there."

"Yes Edward anything you want and it will help me out on my first week of work. So call and let me know when and where and I'll have them there." Noah knew what was coming for Edward it was going to be some of the longest hardest emotional weeks he was ever going to have because this is what she saw in her vision and she knew it was better to let him go this way then for what was going to happen happen while they were still together and she knew it had to be done.

"I love you Noah and I'll call you in a couple of days." He smiled a forced smile not wanting it to end like this but he was glad they weren't pissed at each other. She smiled a soft smile at him "I love you too and be careful Edward there are going to be a lot of things you're going to have to deal with in these weeks to come." He knew then Noah had seen something in her vision why else would she put their marriage on hold. '_What the hell's going to happen that made her do this_?' he thought as he walked away from the door feeling like his life had just abruptly stopped along with his heart.

He got more pissed as he got closer to the door '_Now she's going to do what I tell her to'_ He thought reaching for the door handle and kicking the door open startling Al "Brother what's the matter?"

"Nothing" Edward said stone faced as he passed Al and kicked the bed "Get up Winry time to go!" She moved under the covers "Leave me the hell alone Ed!" Edward had had it he wasn't being nice anymore "Al go get Aiden, Envy and Edala and meet me at the train station." Then he reached down and ripped the covers off her and threw her over his shoulder as she protested and called him every name she could think of as Al left the room. He tried to exit the room and she threw her arms out and caught the doorframe and it pulled him backwards. Now he was pissed as he sat her on her feet and pushed her against the wall "Look I'm not fucking around with you anymore Winry." She saw the pissed but hurt look in those amber eyes she hadn't seen for so long "My wife just called it quits with me and I'm not in the mood for FUCKING GAMES!" she coward at his screaming then she realized what he just said "I'm sorry Ed."

He glared at her "If you're really sorry you'll get your ass moving to the train station before I put you over MY KNEE!" she knew he wasn't fucking around anymore so she thought it would be in her best interest to get her ass moving down the hall. As she left the room Edward stayed behind for a minute as Noah caught Winry in the hallway "Do me a favor and don't fuck with his head Winry. Let what's going to come to pass happen. Because if you fuck with his head" She walked closer to Winry sticking her face in hers "I'll snap your neck so fast it'll make your head spin." Winry stunned at what she said watched as Noah turned her back to her. "Oh and if you think I can't trust me he taught me how to do it quick and painless." Winry just stood there with her mouth open as Edward exited the room "Your ass is still here? I thought you'd be at the train station by now."

Winry turned to him "I would have been but your wife just threatened to break my neck quick and painless." Edward smiled "She did huh? Well I taught her well." He stomped his foot "So you better get going." Winry took off running down the hall then Edward thought to himself _'FUCK I SHOULDN'T LET HER OUT OF MY SIGHT DAAAAMN IT!' _as he took off running after her_._

He caught up to her outside "Winry wait I'm sorry." She turned around and stood there glaring at him "I can't believe you taught your wife to fight." Walking up beside her, "Well where we lived people didn't take kindly to gypsies so I taught her to protect herself."

"Wow it sounds like you lived in a rough place." She smiled as they walked down the street then she turned to him "Ed I could really use a drink." She said with a pleading look.

His head dropped "Winry you don't need to dull the pain you need to let it out." She turned around and huffed "Oh forget it then." As she began to walk off and he stood there and he couldn't understand why she didn't want to deal with it. It was her husband and she should be deeply hurt.

After boarding the train and Edward informing everyone on the staff she was to have nothing to drink but water he sat beside her. She never spoke a word all the way to Resembool except to her daughter. Edward wondered if she was going to shut herself off completely from them.

As they all walked to the house he tried to talk to her but all she gave him was short answers and he figured she was with drawling from the alcohol. He didn't know how much she usually drank and he was worried because she would stop periodically and dry heave on the side of the road.

"What the hell's wrong with her pipsqueak? She's changed since I saw her last. She used to have such fire in her." Envy couldn't help but point out as he and Edward walked "I know" Edward said watching her stop and lean against a tree "Go on ahead with the rest Envy."

Walking over to her he asked one question "How much do you usually drink Winry?" She looked up at him "Well let's see it started after you left to kill the pain in my heart then Anthony tried to help me with it." He walked over to her and stood in front of her "Winry I'm sorry I made such a stupid decision back then but someone had to close that gate." She sighed and pushed past him "Yeah, yeah I know Edward you didn't trust anyone else to do it." He stood there and stared at her back as she walked away from him '_God I really hurt her didn't I? I never knew she cared that much.'_ He thought as he stood there for a few seconds and gathered his thoughts _'Or maybe I just didn't pay enough attention._' He slightly punched the tree and then began to follow her. He watched as she slowly began to stagger back and forth then she stopped and turned to him "Ed…..ward" and before she hit the ground he caught her and scooped her into his arms and carried her the rest of the way to the house.

"What happened brother?" Al said turning around seeing Edward carrying Winry.

"I don't know Al she just passed out." As Edward got closer to the house he looked at Envy "Can you open the door please!" Envy reached for the door knob and swung it open as they all walked in. Edward started up the stairs to Winry's room "Hey Al a little help here please" Al heard him and went running up the stairs to open the door for him as he took Winry in and laid her on the bed.

He covered her up and noticed she was sweating so he went and got a cold cloth and sat down and wiped her face. She let out a slight moan as the cloth touched her face and he found himself staring at her and thinking about the what if '_What if I would have stayed with you? Would you be in this situation?'_ Putting the cloth down he crossed his legs on the bed and dropped his head into his hands '_Winry I am so sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't here. I'm sorry you had to feel so much pain.' _

Just then a slight knock on the door made him raise his head as Envy popped his in the door "Hey pipsqueak the small human is hungry." Edward realized Edala hadn't had anything to eat since the train ride, actually none of them had. So he made sure Winry was covered and he got up to go down stairs to fix something.

Al walked into the kitchen while Edward was in there "I wonder where Granny is?" He asked grabbing a biscuit from the table and sitting down.

"I don't know but I did notice her tool box was gone. Maybe she's on a call or something. I know we're going to shock the shit out of her when she gets back though." Edward said snickering picturing the old woman's face when she sees them. He made a small plate and headed out of the kitchen "I'm going to force feed the patient you guys go ahead and eat but clean up afterwards okay?"

He went up to Winry's room and opened the door to find her sitting up in bed. Walking over he sat the plate on the bed "Here I made you some food because you have to eat." Shaking her head she turned towards the window and he just sighed as he sat on the bed "Winry you have to eat."

With the back of her head to him "Fuck you Edward" She said softly "I don't want to eat and you can't make me." He got up and started for the bathroom "Your right Winry I won't force you to eat." He felt so helpless she acted like she hated him and he wanted to know why then he thought about Edala and what this was doing to her and he couldn't control his temper anymore so he turned around and faced her if being nice wasn't working then maybe a good screaming match would.

"Winry, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? You have a beautiful daughter that is worried about you. I understand the hostility towards me but why have you shut her out?" He didn't like talking to the back of her head "FUCKING LOOK AT ME!

She turned her head slowly and glared at him and through gritted teeth "I want to die Edward." His heart sank when she said that he knew he would have to peel back the layers of hurt she had to get to the root of the problem and he remembered what Noah told him that he was in for a lot of emotions and truth in the next few weeks. He wanted to walk over and tell her it would be okay, he wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her, He wanted to scream at her and tell her how stupid she was for thinking like that, But he just looked into her dull eyes and stared at her after she said it and he felt it was time for him to leave her alone for a while and not push the subject so he turned and walked to the door and stopped "I don't want you to die Winry" He said back over his shoulder before he left the room.

She felt like she had just won this argument but that slowly faded with his parting commit and now she didn't know how to feel as she sat there and tears began to flow down her face '_Edward Elric you can still get under my skin and I hate you for that. I hate feeling this way and I hate that you're here' _she looked out the window at the countryside and she felt a deep pain in her heart '_AND I HATE THAT_ _I STILL LOVE YOU_!' she screamed in her head before she flung herself on the bed and had a good long cry.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: OH CRAP I BET YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER SEEN THIS COMING! HOLD ON CAUSE THIS IS WHERE IT GETS COMPLICATED!

I couldn't wait for you Chap.9

Edward was outside when Al and Envy walked out he was in such deep thought about Winry he hadn't noticed them. Al called him three times before getting his attention it wasn't till he screamed "ED!" that Edward turned around.

"WHAT!" he said annoyed as he looked at both of them. Envy stared at him "Why do you let the girly friend get to you so bad?" he asked wanting to know why Edward was so distraught lately.

"I don't know I just hate seeing her this way." He said smiling soft smile at both of them.

"Ed it's not your fault that this happened. I was her choice to do this to herself." Al reassured his brother knowing that Edward felt guilty about the way things ended up.

Edward took a deep breath and sighed "I know" he turned to look out at the countryside "I need to talk to Noah I think I'm going to make a call." And with that said he walked into the house and dialed the phone and hearing Noah's voice gave him a sense of comfort as he explained to her what was going on.

"Edward she's lashing out at you because you're close to her. She doesn't hate you she's just angry with you. But be prepared its going to get worse before it gets better. They say we lash out at those we love because they're the only ones that understand and believe me buried deep inside her she still loves you." Noah told him to hang in there that she saw in her vision he would get through to Winry she just didn't tell him how. Talking to Noah only left him with more questions '_How do I break through this wall she's put up? How do I reach her?'_ he thought hanging the phone up.

It was a week later and Edward was at the end of his rope. He had tried everything to get through to her but she shot everything he did down with anger. Al had left to get his kids to bring them for a visit and they were due anytime now. He knew seeing his kids would relieve some of the stress he'd been under.

If he only knew that morning what that day had in store for him. The kids had arrived and they were playing outside with Edala and he was fixing breakfast when a familiar voice came from behind him "Ed?" He turned to see Pinako standing there in her coat and toolbox in hand "Hello granny."

"Well I'll be damned I never thought I would see you again." She smiled walking over to him "What brings you here?" Edward looked at the ceiling "Winry, granny. She tried to kill the General and he brought us back so I could stop her."

She frowned "That damn fool girl I knew she was going to do something stupid." Edward lowered his head "Can I ask you a question granny? When did she start drinking?"

Pinako dropped her toolbox and sat at the table and pulling her pipe out of her pocket she lit it took a hit "Sit down Ed." She said seriously so he turned and sat at the table with her "I thought after you left that last time she seemed okay but it was a few weeks later I noticed the bottles of rum in her room. I of course confronted her and she told me she had it under control. She began running with some bad seeds in town and then she ended up pregnant by one of them. Well the drinking caused her to lose the baby and she went downhill from there. When she met Anthony I thought he would straighten her out and he helped a lot with it. She almost had it under control then he was killed."

Edward sat back in the chair and realized this all did start with him. He couldn't believe she had lost a child and all this was due to drinking. As he sat there and stared at Pinako she put her hand out for him to take "Now don't go blaming yourself boy it was her decision to pick that bottle up." She looked out the window "Now tell me who those children are out there?"

Smiling a proud smile Edward laughed "Oh those are my two the boy is Malachi and the girl is Skylar." He watched as they chased Edala around trying to get the ball from her.

Pinako looked at him out of the corner of her eye "And where's their mother?" she noticed Edward's change in facial expression "She's in Central she thought I needed some time to straighten Winry out. But she also gave me this back." He said pulling the ring out of his pocket as he went into explaining about Noah's gift and what she told him.

"Well it seems you have a predicament you need to figure out then." She stood up and took her coat off "So how long has it been since she hasn't had a drink?"

Edward looked around "Well we took all the bottles of booze out of the house." And he thought about it "About two weeks."

Pinako gave him a sly look "Did you empty out her room too." Edward's eyes got huge "WHAT!" as he stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs "She fucking better not be-"as he swung her door open he noticed the bottle in her hand "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" He walked over and slapped it out of her hand.

Right then he reverted back to the sixteen year old with the hot temper "I FUCKING CAN'T BELIEVE YOU. ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?" Winry got pissed he'd smacked the bottle out of her hand and she blew back at him "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU? YOU'RE NOT MY KEEPER EDWARD ELRIC!"

"WELL THE WAY YOU'RE GOING YOU'RE GOING TO NEED A KEEPER WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!" She didn't like being told what to do so she jumped off the bed and picked up the lamp and threw it at him "JUST FUCKING GO AWAY."

"NO! I'M NOT FUCKING GOING ANYWHERE!" he yelled ducking the lamp and standing back up "I WANT TO FUCKING HELP YOU, YOU IDIOT!"

She went completely ballistic on him at this point as she charged him and slammed her fists into his chest "WHY THE FUCK DO YOU WANT TO HELP ME NOW? YOU NEVER CARED BEFORE!" as she slammed her hands repeatedly into his chest she was shaking her head and screaming out of control "YOU FUCKING ACT LIKE YOU CARE THEN YOU JUST FUCKING LEAVE WITHOUT A SINGLE GOODBYE OR A KISS MY ASS WINRY." He knew at this point he was getting to the root of the problem and it was his fault. He felt so guilty he just let her take everything she had bottled up out on him as she turned and grabbed her wrench and slammed it into his head "I FUCKING HATE YOU EDWARD." He provoked her more "WHY DO YOU FUCKING HATE ME WINRY?" grabbing his head and standing up to face her by this time she was sobbing so bad he could hardly understand her as she called him every name in the book and mumbled something about wanting to kill him "I FEEL SO EMPTY AND HOLLOW INSIDE. NOBODY I EVER LOVE STAYS THAT LONG AND THE FEELING OF PURE WORTHLESSNESS I HAVE IS TOO MUCH FOR ME TO DEAL WITH." Still sobbing uncontrollably she never answered his question so he grabbed her by the top parts of her arms and she dropped the wrench as he swung her around and pinned her to the wall.

Looking into her swollen red eyes he yelled again "WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HATE ME SO BAD WINRY?"

She stomped on his foot and pushed him backwards and the reason for all this turmoil left her lips in a loud scream and her shaking her head back and forth "BECAAAUSE YOU FUCKING LEFT MEEEE!" He stood up and as she charged him again he pinned her to the wall again and his heart broke as he told her exactly what he felt "I LEFT YOU BECAUSE I LOVED YOU!" _'Oh crap did I just say that out loud' _he thought never thinking that he was pulling up his own buried feelings.

Completely stunned he had just said that she stared blankly at him then gave him a confused look "JUST WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN YOU FUCKING JERK! IF YOU LOVED ME YOU WOULD HAVE STAYED!" she yelled struggling against his grasp as he tightened it on her arms and pushed her back against the wall again.

"I THOUGHT IF I LEFT YOU WOULD HAVE A BETTER LIFE YOU IDIOT. IF I WOULD HAVE STAYED MUSTANG WOULD HAVE RAN ME INTO THE GROUND." Now they were getting somewhere and the tension between them was building as her nightgown strap fell from her shoulder and reviled her breast some and he couldn't help but stare at the round perky mound of flesh. She went to head butt him but he tilted his head to the side and instead her lips slammed into his and he immediately pressed himself into her and ravished her lips. He had no self-control left at this point as his hands left her arms and wondered down her sides. She immediately responded by grabbing both his ass cheeks and pulling him closer to her then raising her leg to his waist as he moved his hand to caress her thigh and sliding it under her night gown to her perfectly round ass. Their kisses were passionate but animalistic it was like he couldn't get enough of her and he wondered why he was so drawn to her as he grabbed her other thigh and lifted her off the ground pinning her against the wall as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he draped kisses down hers. Feeling she was about to explode with passion he buried his face in her chest and she let out a squeak of pleasure. With her wrapped around his waist he felt the passion inside him build and he wanted her it was like a want he'd felt for years.

Still holding onto her waist he walked her over to the bed and she slid down his body as he gazed into her eyes and sat her on the bed then as she leaned back he laid over her and began ravishing those lips that just minutes before told him that she hated him. Reaching down he took the slit of her gown and began pulling it up and sliding it past her hips and to her breasts and then over her head. Then gazing at her naked body he lost all control as she pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the floor. With their hands exploring each other's bodies he reached down and unbuttoned his pants as she helped push them down and then the unthinkable happened something she never thought would, he entered her and she arched her back as he caressed every part of her upper body with his tongue.

"More, More, Faster, Faster" was all she said as she let go of every emotion she had been holding onto for the past eight years. With bodies intertwining and emotions letting loose they were both taken to a sense of climax as one exploded after the other and then he dropped on her as she let out a sigh then putting her mouth to his ear she whispered out of breath "I never stopped loving you Edward." There she had said it something she thought she would never tell him. With his face buried in her neck and hair he smiled a soft smile as he lifted up and looked at her "I am truly sorry about all of this Winry. I never meant to cause you pain I was trying to save you from it." And lowering his head "But I guess I didn't do a very good job of that." As he pulled out of her and laid beside her on the bed he realized that he had just slept with her and he was still married '_Is this what Noah saw? Is this why she gave me her wedding ring? Did she think giving me her ring would justify what I just did?' _He sat up and ran his hand through his hair and then pulled his pants up and turned to Winry "I'm sorry about this happening too. I promise I won't happen again." She smiled at him "Edward, are you feeling guilty? Do you feel you took advantage of the situation?" Sitting up next to him she smiled "I'm a big girl I could have stopped it so let's just say we both wanted it or needed it to happen."

He leaned his head forward "Yeah maybe you're right." He lifted his head and turned to her and putting his hand to her cheek and looking into her eyes "No more drinking Winry promise me. I'll help you anyway I can but I don't and won't sit by and watch you destroy yourself not when you have a child to think about."

She reached down on the floor and grabbed her nightgown and slid it back over her head then turned to him "I promise if you're willing to help but you have to promise me you won't feel guilty about what we just did."

"Alright then it's a promise" He smiled as he picked his shirt up and slid it back on but walking out of her room he couldn't help but feel guilty. '_What the hell have I done? How could I let it go that far? I fucking don't know what I'm doing anymore. I am such an asshole.' _Looking outside he saw his kids_ 'My god my kids were even here. She has got me completely out of my mind and I can't think straight anymore.' _Walking outside he sat on the porch as the summer breeze blew through his hair and he wondered what the hell was he going to do next? He had to talk to Noah about this, but how? How was he going to explain what had just taken place between him and Winry?

As he sat there Al and Envy walked up "So brother how'd it go with Winry? We heard all the screaming and yelling." Envy looked at Edward's face "Yeah then it got awfully quiet up there pipsqueak." He smiled a creepy grin just joking around till Edward looked at both of them and sighed "I slept with her" Both got shocked looks on their faces "Before you say anything I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Ed how could you? In her state of mind, a-and Noah." Al didn't understand his brother logic at this point it was completely out of character for Ed.

"I KNOW!" Edward said annoyed then dropped his head "Like I said I didn't mean for it to happen. We were fighting and I had her pinned then she tried to head butt me and-"

This was too good for Envy to pass up he couldn't believe the pipsqueak had actually fucked up this way "You slipped and your dick JUST SLID INTO HER RIGHT?" Turning around and grabbing his head Envy began a rampage of thoughts "I CAN'T BELIEVE EDWARD ELRIC ISN'T PERFECT. OH MY GOD YOU'VE SCREWED THE POOCH ON THIS ONE BROTHER. WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR WIFE GOING TO SAY? OOOO YEAH THAT'S RIGHT SHE PROBABLY SAW THIS COMING." Then he straightened up and walked up to Edward and sticking his face in Edward's he smiled a creepy smile "Well at least it's out of your system now, right brother?"

Edward glared at Envy but knowing Envy never held anything back and everything he said was true Edward just closed his eyes and shook his head "Yeaaah" he said softly.

Al sat down and dropped his head in his hands "I still can't believe you did that Ed. You were suppose too help her not jump her." He glared at Ed "God don't you have any self-control?"

Envy laughed and leaned back "I THINK THAT FLEW OUT THE WINDOW THE MINUTE SHE LAID HER HANDS ON HIM!"

Edward had enough "ALRIGHT I ALREADY FEEL LIKE DOG SHIT SO CAN YOU TWO STOP ALREADY!" They all sat there in silence for an hour staring out at the country side all thinking different things.

EDWARD: '_God I am an asshole and a jerk' _he smiled '_But WOW!'_

AL: '_I can't believe my brother is such a horn dog'_

ENVY: '_That pipsqueak better have given it to her good to get in this much hot_ _water_' He laughed '_BOY HE'S SCREWED'_


	10. Chapter 10

AN: OH MY GOSH! I think the 115 degree heat where I live is getting to my brain. But no seriously I've been the other girl in the situation although he wasn't married it was one of those strange triangle relationships (only difference is we didn't know about each other till it was too late) and the toll of emotions is enough to drive you madddddd! Till one of you bows out gracefully.

I couldn't wait for you Chap.10

Winry sat in her room completely shocked at what had just happened between her and Edward. She knew Edward was married and why did his wife warn her not to fuck with his head. Her eyebrows raised, '_Oh my god was that fucking with his head? Crap I hope not. Wait! We both were in on this not just me so how could that be fucking with his head?'_ "Oh my gosh Winry, quit dwelling on it." She said out loud then thought to herself _'I can't because it was soooo fucking hoooot. That was the best sex I've had in a while. I've never had it animalistic or out of control like that._' she was getting hot again just thinking about it. She got up and walked to the window and looked out to see Edward playing with all the kids in the yard. As she watched him something inside her snapped and she tried to imagine if he'd never left. Would they have ever gotten together? Would he have constantly been on the road? She didn't want to think about it anymore as she walked over and took the bottle out of the closet and as she took the lid off she remembered his words from earlier and the promise she made to him. Lifting it to her lips tears ran down her cheeks as she screamed "AHHHHH" and she turned and threw it through the window and fell to her knees sobbing.

About ten seconds later Edward came charging through her bedroom door and seeing her on the floor crying he walked over to her and bent down "Winry what happened? Did you hurt yourself?"

She looked up through her tear filled eyes "I almost drank it but I remembered the promise I made you and I t-t-threw it out the window." He relaxed and realized what she had done and he smiled a soft smile at her "Good girl" he said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her head to his chest "I-I'm sorry Edward. I'm sorry I'm so weak." As everyone watched through the door as he cupped her face in front of his and looked into her eyes "You're not weak Winry if you were weak you would have drank it. You're strong, you've always been strong but you were lost and now I know the Winry I loved is back because she is a fighter." He reached down and scooped her into his arms and Pinako broke up the audience in the doorway Edward walked her over and lay her on the bed and he sat next to her "I'm not going to leave you alone tonight alright? I'll be right here with you."

She felt reassured that she wasn't alone as she rolled over and he covered her up and she fell asleep. He gazed up at Pinako and she smiled and nodded to him '_Damn boy you've got some miracle cure whatever it is'_ she thought to herself and Wooo Hooo! if granny only knew what that cure was RIGHT PEOPLE! But we know.

He asked granny to stay with her for a while so he could go call Noah. She answered the phone and he completely chocked "Uh, Hi Noah… I….uh" Then he realized he sounded like a blithering idiot so he took control of himself again "Noah I have to talk to you about something. I didn't mean for it to happen it just did."

Noah knew her vision had come true "You slept with her didn't you Edward?"

"Uh….yeah, But like I said I didn't mean for it to happen." He said blurting his words out frantically.

"I know but it had to. That was the vision I saw." She tried to explain it to him "In order for you to save her you must love her. That's why I didn't tell you because you would have never done it otherwise."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing "You knew I was going to sleep with her?"

She laughed a slight laugh "Why do you think I gave the ring back and told you we were never married by a priest. Edward we were only bound to each other by our words and gypsy tradition and there is no gypsy tradition over here."

"B-But Noah we had kids together and we lived as husband and wife. A-Are you saying were not married anymore over here?" Edward was in complete shock he wondered if his whole marriage was a complete sham. "I love you what the hell are you saying?"

"Edward you can have anyone you want now so it's your choice what arrangement you want to make." She was trying to explain to him that he could have both if he wanted but he wasn't quite getting the picture.

"HUH?" He said more confused now then he was when he called.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out you're a smart guy Edward so call me when you do." And she hung up leaving him hanging "NOAH!" he yelled in the phone but she had hung up '_What the fuck was all that about?'_ he thought hanging the phone up.

Walking back up to Winry's room completely fucked in the head now, he told granny she could go as he sat on the bed and took his shoes off '_What the fuck is_ _Noah doing to me? She knew I was going to sleep with Winry and now she tells_ _me were not married over here'_ he put his head in his hands then rubbed them over his head _'I'm so fucked up in the head right now'_ he thought switching to the chair in Winry's room but before he sat down she rolled over "Edward you can sleep here if you want?" she patted the bed next to her and he really didn't know if it was a good idea but he was too tired to argue as he laid down next to her and fell asleep.

Only to be woken up by her hours later "Edward my arm won't stop shaking."

Her arm was convulsing then her legs started "What the fuck is happening? It's like I have no control over my body." Edward figured it was due to the lack of alcohol she drank in the past few days so he started holding them down "Winry I don't know what to do." He looked a little freaked out and she yelled "KISS ME!" he looked down at her and shrugged his shoulders and leaned down and kissed her and as he kept kissing her she began to relax and the convulsions started to slow.

As he leaned back she smiled "Wow you have the cure kiss." He laughed "I wouldn't say that you just got focused on something else." She slid her arms around his neck "Yeah well after today I had a lot to focus on."

He reached up to take her hands off his shoulders "Winry I promised that wouldn't happen again." She clasped her hands behind his neck and looked into his amber eyes "Edward I need something to focus on and besides you seemed to enjoy it earlier." As he looked at Winry Noah words echoed in his brain _'To save her you must love her.'_ He threw his head up '_CRAP!'_ Then he remembered this afternoon and how it felt letting everything go '_I'm such an asshole and I'm completely hopeless. I also have no will power at all right now.'_ He looked down into her wanting eyes and thought '_Oh my gosh! I'm screwed'_ then he leaned in and kissed her again. She was a mad woman this time and she completely took charge and he had to admit it turned him on severely. He put her on top and let her do as she pleased which pleased him all the better and when she came to her climax he saw a totally different Winry when she leaned down and kissed him then slid off him, laid next to him and placed her head on his shoulder.

He looked down at her "Are you okay?" she laughed then smiled one of her huge bright smiles he hadn't seen since he got here "I should be asking you that." She said snuggling into his shoulder "But to answer your question I'm juuust fine now Ed."

He sighed and chuckled, "Well I'm glad I could help." She cocked her head up "You helped more than you'll ever know." Then she put her head down again and fell asleep on his shoulder. As he lay there he stared at her sleeping and feelings began to surface he didn't know he had '_She is so beautiful. I forgot how beautiful she was. She's also grown up very nicely.' _He thought looking under the covers at her '_My god Elric you're sick in the head.'_ He thought shaking his head then he turned it to the side and fell asleep.

The next morning Winry woke up before everyone and she made breakfast. Envy was the first one in the kitchen, leave it to the homunculus to wake up early as he walked into the kitchen "Hello human girly friend of Edward's." Winry jumped because she really hadn't experienced Envy yet.

"Hello, Envy is it?" She turned and mixed the eggs as he stared at her "Wow you look so much better than you did when I first saw you. So Edward's helping you out really good is he?"

She turned and glared at him "I really don't think that's any of your business." He smiled a huge smile "Oh I'm just studying human interaction."

Al happened to walk in at that moment and overheard them "That's quite enough Envy." He looked at Winry "Wow you look great this morning."

Envy bowed to her "I'm sorry if I offended you Winry girly friend but I have studied human interaction for a few years now and I still haven't got the hang of talking to people without offending them." He lifted up and looked at Al "I'm sorry."

She looked at him confused "Oh okay I think." Al smiled and walked over by her "He is truly sorry his mouth though sometimes gets the better of him." Al stole a biscuit and took a bite as he turned around and looked at Envy "But he's harmless now."

Envy agreed shaking his head "Hell I'm just happy to have arms and legs again." He noticed the look she gave him "Oh on the other side I was a snake."

When she finished breakfast she made a plate for Edward because he was still sleeping as she walked it up the stairs and opened the door. She still couldn't believe he was actually here and in her bed. '_What the hell would his wife say to_ _this?_' she thought then shrugged it off as she sat the tray next to the bed and bent over and kissed his lips. He smiled a sideways smile as he opened his eyes "Good morning sleepy head." She said smiling down at him.

He noticed she was awfully happy this morning as he sat up giving her a strange sideways glance "Are you okay Winry?"

"I'm fine Ed I just made you breakfast." Reaching over she took the tray and sat it on his lap "Oh I'm taking Edala and your kids to the cemetery with me if that's okay?"

He wondered if letting her out alone was a good idea "Are you sure Winry? My two can be a handful." He thought for a minute "Why don't you wait and I'll go with you."

She then got a disturbed look on her face "You don't trust me do you?" realizing he just made a fatal mistake by saying that "Uh…you know what I really don't want to go so you guys have a blast alright."

Her face perked back up and she smiled a huge smile "We'll be back in a few alright." He knew he had to start trusting her sometime and this would be it "Alright have fun." And after he said that she turned and bounced out of the room. He looked at the food then picked up the fork and scooped up some eggs and smelled them '_Did she put something in the food?'_ he thought taking a small bite and it tasted delicious as he scarfed the rest down.

After watching her counterpart die and being sucked to this side of the portal Edward's student Aiden had been helping out with the kids and making herself quite scarce while she explored Resembool. She had found out many things about the Elric's by asking around. Learning about their mistake they made and Al being trapped in that suit of armor for four years made her look at Alphonse in a new light.

She had actually found she was quite attracted to his boyish charm and she had spent the past few weeks getting to know him by helping him with the kids and he was very good with them.

On this particular day she wasn't expecting to put him in the situation she did but her hormones took over and he was so damn cute. It all started while they were eating and joking around and he happened to mention he had never…..well you know and she had only done it once. He looked so shy and sweet while he talked about it that she completely fell for him.

So that afternoon he happened to be in his room after getting out of the shower when she went to ask him to take a walk with her. Knocking silently then just opening the door she saw him standing in just his boxers as she raised her hands to her eyes "Oh Al I'm sorry I didn't know you weren't dressed." He had noticed her too lately he thought she was sweet and very pretty so catching him in this predicament didn't embarrass him that bad "It's alright Aiden I'll be dressed in a minute."

She stood there shaking her legs then spread her fingers apart "Uh, You know Al you really don't have to get dressed on my account." He turned and stared at her confused "Huh?" biting her lower lip she walked forward towards him and stopped in front of him dropping her hands to her sides she stared into his eyes. Then reaching her hands to her waist she took the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as she then pushed her skirt down "I could actually join you." She said walking closer and taking his hands and putting them on her breasts.

"Uuuuuhhhh" he didn't really know how to react as she then leaned up and began kissing him. This was something he had never done and he was shy about it but she was an excellent teacher as she led him through his first sexual experience.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Edward is torn between two lovers and feeling like an asshole and he also feels like a ping pong ball and his two loves are the paddles.

I couldn't wait for you Chap.11

Edward was sitting on the porch drinking coffee when Al exited the house and Edward noticed the permanent smile on his brother's face. "Heeey Al what's got you so happy?"

Al sat down on the steps and turned to his older sibling not knowing how Ed was going to react to him boinking his student. After a couple of minutes of awkward silence Al looked at him "I did it brother."

Edward not knowing what the hell he meant gave him a confused look "Did what?"

A huge smile crossed Al's face "I finally got laid." Edward almost spit the coffee in his mouth out as he choked on what was in his throat. After he got that under control he looked at Al stunned his brother would say that "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"It was Aiden, she was an animal Ed." Edward's eyes widened as he stepped forward "You screwed my student?" Al lowered his head "Not exactly brother."

Throwing his hands in the air and frantically raging "WHAT THE HELL WOULD YOU CALL IT THEN?"

Al looked up at him and smiled another huge smile "Voluntary and willing rape." Edward frowned and sarcastically said "It can't be rape if your partner's willing Al."

Al smiled a sly smile and gazing at his brother out of the corner of his eye "Ooooo I was very willing." As Edward's mouth hit the ground he shook his head "AHHHH" then he calmed down realizing that they must have something special and he actually had no room at this particular moment to judge anyone with the situation he was in so he put his hand on Al's shoulder "Congratulations little brother welcome to manhood."

Envy walked out of the house "Hey what the hell are you two vile creatures talking about?'' Edward related to that statement because in his present situation he felt like a vile creature with no conscious at all. On one hand he had a sweet submitting wife, well she was his wife till they came back. But on the other hand he had a messed up in the head sex goddess that he was enjoying. _'I have to figure this out. I don't fucking know what to do and at this point I really can't choose between them because I love them both with all my heart.'_ He knew he was screwed and he didn't mean literally how was he suppose too choose between them when he loved each one differently.

He looked at Envy and Al "I'm going for a walk I need to clear my head." They both nodded knowing he was having a difficult time and they knew his head was fucked completely up. As he walked he tried to weigh the pros and cons of both women. _'Noah is kind, sweet and understanding and her gorgeous dark skin and brown eyes make me melt. But Winry, with her fire, passion and big blue eyes knows me better than I know myself and everytime I'm with her my heart skips a beat. AHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK AM I GOING TO DO?' _he kicked a rock and watched it fly across the road '_I can't lose either one of them and I defiantly can't choose between them. IM SCREWED!' _Sticking his hands in his pockets he walked around for what seemed like hours just trying to straighten his head out but everytime he did something would pop into it and screw his logical thinking up he finally came to a decision '_You're screwed Elric. If you can't make a choice you're going to lose both of them.'_ He knew one thing for sure he had to make a trip to Central to talk to Noah face to face and find out what the fuck she was talking about and have her explain it to him. "What the hell did she see in that vision?" He asked himself walking back to the house and realizing his head was pounding at this point he decided not to think about anything right now.

He felt a little disconnected for the next seven weeks as he just went through the motions of the day. Winry hadn't had a drink in those weeks and she looked a hell of a lot better. He had to tell her he'd made up his mind to make a trip to Central because he needed to talk to Noah. He didn't know if leaving her by herself was a good idea but then again there was a house full of people to watch her.

That evening the phone rang and it was Mustang calling for Al. He needed help with this girl destroying towns so he wanted Al and Envy to help seeing how Envy was a homunculus.

"I know your brother doesn't want to talk to me right now so I'm asking for your guys' help." Mustang knew if he got Al and Envy on board it wouldn't be long before Edward followed not wanting to let his brothers get in a tight jam.

Edward overheard Al's side of the conversation and figured he could go to Central, Kick Mustang's ass, Talk to Noah, Take the mission and find the girl all in one trip.

"Tell that asshole we're all coming and I'm not going to be pleasant when I get there." Edward said walking past Al visualizing kicking Mustang's ass as he smiled.

"Did you hear him General?" Al said smiling at Edward and imagining what was going through his head.

"Uh, Yes I did Al and tell that obnoxious brat I'll be waiting for him." As Mustang hung the phone up he smiled a slight smile as he turned to Hawkeye "I knew he wouldn't let them come alone."

She gave him a slight grin "Are you're sure it's not that he just wants to kick your ass?" Turning to walk to the door she said over her shoulder "You did completely fuck his life up." Mustang didn't get to answer her before she was out the door so he just groaned to himself and realized he'd better be on guard the whole time Edward was there.

Winry wasn't really sure about how she felt about Edward going. She didn't mind him going to see Noah she just didn't like the idea of him not supervising her every day. So he came up with an idea that would keep her busy and she could spend time with Edala at the same time. He taught her some meditation moves and a few martial arts moves and he told her that if she had a thought about drinking to go out in the yard and take Edala and do them, twice if she had to.

She thought that was an awesome idea and she liked the idea of learning martial arts. He told her when he got back he'd teach her more and pretty soon she'd learn everything he taught Noah and she liked that idea even better. Then at least if Noah wanted to kick her ass it would be a fair fight.

"Edward what are you going to do about me and Noah?" she asked as they sat on the porch "Didn't she tell you to make a choice?"

He turned to her and slightly smiled "Listen Winry I have got a huge problem." Looking out towards the countryside he sighed "I love you both with all my heart, it's a hard decision for me. That's why I want to talk to her about this vision she had. She won't tell me shit she keeps saying I'll figure it out."

Winry stood up and walked over behind him and put her arms around his stomach and laid her head on his back "Well Edward it seems you've already figured it out and didn't she tell you you weren't married by a priest and she gave your ring back." She gripped him tighter as he caressed her arm and she sighed "To tell you the truth I don't mind sharing you at all."

He chuckled at that "That's good to know Winry." He then turned around and pulled her into a hug "I do love you and never forget that." Smiling she looked at him "I love you too Edward." He knew this choice wasn't going to be easy he had eight years with Noah and two children and that seemed like where he needed to stay and he knew it would be hard on Winry especially after what had happened between them and he didn't want to hurt her or drive her back to drinking so he thought he'd wait till he got back to tell her.

That night he fell asleep on the couch and he was awoken by someone coughing outside. As he got up and went outside he saw someone crouched down by the side of the porch and as he got closer "Who's there?" she stood up startled and turned around "Edward did I wake you" She wiped her mouth "I'm sorry."

He was relieved and confused about why she was out there "Winry what are you doing?" he asked looking down at the ground and he could tell she had gotten sick.

"I was out here looking at the stars and I just got a little light-headed then I got sick." She smiled slightly at him as he walked over towards her and put his hand to her head "Have you been feeling bad in the past few weeks?"

She put her hand to his on her head and took it off her head "It comes and goes but it's mostly in the mid-mornings. This is the first time it's happened at night."

After having watched Noah during two pregnancies he knew the signs of morning sickness well, only sometimes it happened at night, usually if you ate late and counting back to their first sexual encounter it had been eight weeks. He had a feeling this was going to complicate his decision. As he stepped forward and pulled her into a hug and placing his hand on her head "Winry I really didn't mean for this to happen."

"What me getting sick? I don't think you could have done anything about it?" She said looking up at him wondering why he said that.

He pushed her back some and looked her straight in the eyes "Yeah I could of, I could have never touched you." He sighed and his eyes dropped and then he looked back at her "Winry I think you might be pregnant."

She pushed him back "No! I-I-can't be." She began to freak out a little knowing how much this would complicate his decision "Edward, w-w-we have to do something."

Being the sarcastic person he was "I think we already did Winry." She pushed him backwards "THIS IS NO TIME TO BE A SMARTASS ED!" tears weld up in her eyes as she stared at him and he flinched "AAAGH" god he hated to see her do that.

"I'm sorry but I promise Winry it'll be okay." He tried to reassure her but she just went off "HOW'S IT GOING TO BE OKAY ED! YOU'RE MARRIED TO ANOTHER WOMAN AND NOW I'M PREGNANT."

He turned his head to the side "Yeah that does cause a problem." Those words cut her to the core and he didn't mean it that way but she screamed and ran into the house crying. '_GREAT! Just fucking great! Way to go you fucking idiot. You just said the wrong fucking thing.'_ He knew he had to go talk to her thinking she might do something stupid or hate him forever now '_She must think I'm a complete asshole.'_

He walked into the house and upstairs to her room where he heard her crying inside as he knocked softly on the door "GO AWAY ED!"

"NO!" he yelled then lowering his voice so he didn't wake everyone up "If you don't open the door I'm going to kick it down." He didn't want her to deal with this herself, this was his doing as much as hers.

She turned the knob and glared at him with tear filled eyes as his head lowered "I'm sorry Winry I didn't mean for it to come out that way." Feeling the need to step in the room he found himself wondering why this was so bad. '_Didn't Noah tell me to save her I had to love her and I did and now she's pregnant? So how is this suppose to help?' _He thought as he tried to figure out the right words to talk to her because they hadn't talked very much since he'd gotten back.

Sobbing she turned to him and lowered her head "I-I'm sorry Ed I didn't mean to complicate things for you." His heart sank as he walked over to her and pulled her chin up "You didn't complicate anything Winry, I did." As he leaned in and kissed her lips gently "This is my fault. Like everything has been my fault I just can't seem to do anything right anymore. I'm so fucked up in the head right now with everything that's happened since I've been back."

"I haven't helped the whole situation have I?" she turned and walked to the bed and sat down. He followed her and sat next to her and she looked up terrified "I haven't fucked with your head have I Ed?" Turning to face her on the bed he smiled "Not at all." She breathed a sigh of relief "Good I didn't want to have to deal with Noah breaking my neck."

"The only person that's screwed with my head is me." He said dropping his head into his hands "I don't understand how I could love two women at the same time but yet screw everything up." His eyes widened as he remembered his daughters words that night before they came back through the portal '_Daddy what will you_ _name the baby?_' and then she said '_I don't know daddy but I do know it's not yours and mommies.' _Crap! He figured out his daughter had Noah's gift and she had seen this coming and this was the baby she was referring too. It was a lot for him to take in and Winry could see the stress on his face "Edward don't worry I'm sure everything will work out."

He decided to spill his guts to her he needed to tell her everything "Winry I really don't know what to do. When I went back to the other side I spent a year searching for you a-and when I found you it was on the front page of a newspaper and you were dead. I don't know what happen to me after that I felt so empty inside like there was a part of me I lost." He sighed then ran his hand though his hair and continued "And that next day with Noah I-I let go of everything that had been hurting" Looking up at her "That included you Winry. I just couldn't feel that hurt because it hurt so fucking bad." As a tear rolled down his cheek "I never truly knew how much I loved you till reading that paper that day." Wiping the tear from his cheek, "Letting go of everything helped me and so did Noah. She knew how much I loved you and she is the reason I'm here right now." He stood up and walked to the window "I just thought it was a sick twist of fate that you were dead on the other side. It was like we were never meant to be then that fucking idiot General had to go and bring me back and it was like everything I'd let go of suddenly came rushing back." Turning to face her he sighed again "Winry I do truly love you but to be honest I don't know what's going to happen. Hell I don't even know who I am anymore I'm so confused by my feelings right now I can't think straight."

Walking over and bending down in front of her he placed his hand on her stomach and giving her a sideways glance he smiled softly "Don't get me wrong I'm happy about the baby and I know I will love this one as much as I love my other two. I will be here for you and him/her no matter what." She could see the confusion and distress in his face and she knew he was having a difficult time because he was torn between two people that he loved dearly and she hated to see him this way and her heart broke for him.

Reaching down she placed her hand under his chin and lifted his face to stare into those golden amber eyes "Edward I know you and I know you will be here as best you can but I don't want this baby to be a burden that holds you to me." She smiled at him "I now have a part of you growing inside me and that's enough for me." She leaned forward and kissed his lips softly as he closed his eyes and it was a lingering soft kiss like a I love you but I know where your heart lies kiss. As she leaned back he opened his eyes slowly to see her looking at him "You don't have to make a decision because I know where you belong and it's not with me. You belong with the woman you been married to for eight years."

He gave her a confused look '_What the fuck! Now she's telling me it's over?_' Now he was more screwed up in the head "W-Winry what are you saying?" she took a deep breath and sighed and he could see the tears welding in her eyes but she held them back "I'm saying you need to go home Edward to your family."

He felt so numb all over and he didn't say anything '_No! This isn't what I wanted. I don't want it to end like this. What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?' _"B-But Winry-"she put her fingers to his lips "Ssssh, Its okay" she smiled a huge forced smile and he could tell it was fake "I'll be fine Ed." She kissed him again and leaned back "I do love you but I won't have this baby be the reason you stay. So I want you to go downstairs and in the morning I want you to leave. Now can you please leave my room before I regret what I just said."

He didn't know what to say as he stood up completely emotionless and walked to the door. As he got to her door he looked back over his shoulder to see her almost to the point of tears "I love you too Winry and someday, somehow I'm gonna make it right, I promise you that."

The only thing she could force out "Just go Edward." And when he shut the door she completely lost it as her tears fell all that night. He felt such emptiness inside and he didn't know if talking to Noah was the right thing to do right now because his emotions were all over the place and he couldn't even feel anything.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: This story has helped me work through some baggage I have carried around for years and I'd like to thank JaclynKaileigh and her reviews that just keep making me want to dig deeper into my corrupt mind YOUR AWESOME JACKIE! And Le Confidant for your support on my mental breakdown of dealing with past shit.

I couldn't wait for you Chap.12

When Edward got up the next morning he went upstairs and knocked quietly on Winry's door but no one answered so he opened it and realized her bed hadn't been slept in. Then he went to check to see where Edala was but she was gone too going downstairs he found Pinako "Granny where's Winry?"

"She left last night Ed." Pinako said lighting her pipe and taking a puff as she stared stone faced at him "She said she didn't have enough strength to watch you leave this morning." She motioned for him to sit down but all he wanted to do was run out to go find her but he sat down as Pinako looked at him "Edward Winry told me what happened between you." His eyes widened at this point "Don't worry boy your two consenting adults and I'm sure you'll work it out. But Ed my concern is what's going to happen next."

He looked up at her "I'm going to take care of her and the baby granny. I'm not going to let her do it alone I told her that so why did she leave. She told me to leave last night" he stood up quickly and walked to the window "I don't understand. Where would she go? She can't be out there alone."

"She told me she didn't want to watch you walk out of her life again." Leaning back she took a note from her pocket and handed it to him. He stared at it then opened it

_Ed, I'm sorry things turned out the way they did. I know you have been up front with me but I haven't been that truthful with you and the truth is I love you too much to watch you suffer like this. So I'm going away so you don't have to worry about me. I'll get in touch with you later and please Edward don't worry because you put me on the right track again._

_ Love Winry_

His eyes weld up with tears and he turned to Pinako "I can't let her do this granny. I need to find her she can't do this alone."

Pinako leaned back in her chair "The only place she has to go is her and Anthony's old apartment in Central they bought it and it's hers." She gave him a sly look "But you didn't hear that from me boy."

He knew what he had to do and that was to go talk to Noah and then find Winry Mustang's shit would just have to wait. Right now the most important thing he wanted to do was find her and tell her she didn't have to leave. He would figure it out and help her.

So he went and gathered up his brothers and they boarded the train to Central. It was the longest train ride of his life and Envy and Al both noticed he was in deep thought the whole time. When they reached Central he sent Envy and Al to Mustang's office telling them he had to go talk to Noah and see his kids.

Noah had rented a small apartment and her and the kids were having lunch when he showed up. When she opened the door she could tell something wasn't right with him it looked like he hadn't slept in days and he seemed like he was about to cry when he looked at her "Edward are you alright? Come in you look like hell." She said moving aside and motioning him through the door.

He stopped when he passed her and looked at her "We need to talk and I need some straight answers Noah." She knew by his tone he wasn't in the mood for riddles or guessing, he was about to break and she knew it.

"Sure Ed we'll talk in the bedroom away from the kids." He turned and said hi to his kids and gave them hugs then he told them he'd be out in a few minutes to see them as he followed her to the room.

He walked in and sat on the edge of the bed and began to cry "Noah I have fucked everything up so bad. I can't even think about anything else." He looked up at her "Winry's pregnant and it's mine."

"I know" She walked over and bent down in front of him and pulled him into a hug "It's alright Edward I knew this was going to happen." He leaned back quickly "You knew and still you didn't tell me…why? How could you keep something like this from me Noah? I have been in hell the last few weeks trying to figure out which one of you I want and I can't." he began sobbing again "I love you both too fucking much and now Winry's gone…..she took off." He stood up quickly and she could tell he was at his breaking point "What the fuck am I suppose to do? My emotions are completely off the charts, My heads all fucked up and now I have to find her."

Noah got up and walked over to him and put her arms around his neck as he continued to talk and she comforted him "She told me to come back and be with you and the kids, she told me to just leave." He leaned back and looked in her eyes "And you know what's really fucked up is I was going to do it." Noah put her fingers to his rampaging lips "Sssshh Edward it's going to be alright."

How did she know? What the fuck did she know she wasn't telling him? "NOAH I CAN'T CHOOSE BETWEEN YOU TWO. I LOVE BOTH OF YOU TOO MUCH." Pulling him into her chest she cradled his head as his mental breakdown continued. Then she leaned back and began kissing his face, first his forehead then each cheek then his lips and he calmed down as he kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her. She knew what hell he was going through so she comforted him the only way she knew how as she cradled his head and rocked him slowly back and forth the pure exhaustion from the situation and his melt down made him completely drained as he sat limp in her arms. It was about an hour later when he tensed up again and Noah could tell he was thinking again so she turned his face towards hers and then she made everything clear to him "Edward it's a simple fix. You want both of us right?" He nodded yes "Does that seem selfish and odd Noah?"

"Not at all" she smiled knowing how much he loved them both "I've had you for eight years and they were awesome years. But now she needs you let's just say for example that you spend the next few years with her. There is an old gypsy custom that if one man loves two women they can bind themselves to each other as long as both women agree." She smiled at him "But that means you only belong to me and Winry and we only belong to you."

He couldn't believe his ears "Are you serious Noah."

She let go of him "Just think about it Edward." She stood up and smiled at him "Then if you want to run it by Winry she's in the apartment down the hall." '_She knew she was here the whole time?_' Noah went to walk out the door then stopped "It seems the only way any of us could be happy would be that way. Then my love you wouldn't have to choose you could have both." She smiled a huge smile "And yes I knew her apartment was in this building and that's why I rented this one. It was so we could all be close together if you choose to do this." Then she left the room leaving him thinking about what she just said _'Well Winry said she wouldn't mind sharing me so maybe I should go talk to her.' _He got up and sat on the bed and contemplated the idea '_Could I really have both of them? No, that wouldn't be right but then again they would both have me. I can't believe I'm actually thinking about this. I am a sick man and a selfish one at that. But then again I have to think about my children and the one on the way. I want to be in their lives, all of their lives and to do that I might have to actually accept this arrangement. Now I'll I have to do is run it by Winry.' _ He got up and went and spent some time with his kids before he looked at Noah and she gave him a nod that said '_It's time you need to go talk to her.'_ He nodded back and stood up and gave the kids hugs and then he walked out the door as Noah pointed to the apartment.

Walking up to the door he debated knocking on it for a few minutes then when his hand went up to knock the door opened and she was startled by him "Ed! What the hell are you doing here?"

He looked her in the eyes "We have to talk Winry." She bit her lower lip and looked in his eyes and knew he wasn't leaving.

"Alright come on in" she said moving out of the way and letting him in. When Edala saw him she ran up to him "Uncle Ed! I've missed you." He picked her up and hugged her "I missed you too sweetie." Winry noticed how close they had gotten in the past two months and she didn't want her daughter getting hurt "Alright Edala that's enough let me and uncle Edward talk okay." Edward put her down and told her he'd play with her after they were done and she ran out of the room to her bedroom.

Winry turned to Edward "Alright Edward" He walked over and took her hand and led her to the couch to sit down.

He knew this was going to sound crazy to her but he said it anyway "Winry I can't choose between you and Noah but I want both of you in my life." He paused for a minute "I know you're going to think this is crazy but try to keep an open mind." She stared at him in confusion but nodded as he took a deep breath and began to explain about the old gypsy tradition and when he was done he stared at her trying to read the emotions on her face as she sat there in silence and he knew she didn't like the idea.

She fidgeted with her hands for a minute then sat forward "Edward this is crazy." He sighed "I didn't think you'd go for it so I guess I'll go and figure out some other way." He leaned over and kissed her cheek "Worth a try though for all of us." She heard the sincerity in his voice as he stood up "Can I say goodbye to Edala?" She nodded as he walked into the girl's room.

Winry sat there and contemplated the idea _'I don't know about this it's such a weird arrangement. But I can have Edward and he's what I want and need right now and the baby will need him. I can't believe I'm even thinking about this.'_ She walked over and peeked in Edala'a room and her and Edward were laughing as he was telling her a story '_Edala seems to love him and he would be good for her. OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ACTUALLY WANTING TO DO THIS!'_ she walked back over to the couch and sat down and zoned out on her fingers fidgeting for a few minutes then he walked out.

As he got to the door she asked him a strange question that surprised him "So Edward how much time would I get with you?" Motioning her hands in a sort of manner in front of her face, "If I actually accepted this strange idea and wanted to do it?"

Edward turned to face her and his eyes widened '_Could she actually be agreeing to this?'_ "Well Noah said she's already had eight awesome years with me and now it's time for me to spend a couple with you."

'_I can have him for a couple of years?'_ she thought about uninterrupted time with him and having his undivided attention '_Not to mention the great sex after the baby' _she smiled to herself then got up and walked over to him with her head down then she looked up at him and smiled "Alright Edward I'm in."

He was shocked as he looked at her and smiled a sideways grin "Winry are you sure? I mean that's great." He leaned over and kissed her cheek "If you want to talk to Noah about it she's in the apartment down the hall '_What the hell is she doing down the hall?_' Winry wondered as she looked at him and he looked so much more relieved.

"I know this is going to be crazy but go talk to her Winry and you guy's iron out the details. I'm just here to love, support and please both of you." Winry nodded as he kissed her again and walked out the door before he closed it "I have to go help Mustang with this girl tearing up towns first then when I get back I won't be going anywhere else till our child is born okay."

She nodded and smiled as her cheeks turned a shade of pink thinking '_Their child' _and he was actually going to be there through her pregnancy and the birth.

Winry sat there for a couple hours after Edward left and she headed for the door twice to go talk to Noah but she thought it was kind of funny to be asking her about this. She finally got the nerve and walked down the hall and knocked on the door.

Noah opened it and smiled "Winry I've been expecting you come on in." She turned and walked to the couch and patted the seat next to her. Winry felt a little strange that they were going to discuss how they were going to share Edward.

"I know you probably think this is an awkward situation?" She smiled and Winry turned to her "That's an understatement." She then put her elbows on her knees and placed her chin on top of her hands "Noah I have no idea how this is going to work out." Then she looked out of the corner of her eye at Noah "Why? Why would you do this? You had him all to yourself."

Noah sighed and sat back "No I really never did. And the reason I'm doing it is I want Edward to be happy. He never truly stopped loving you he just filled that empty place in his heart with me." She sat forward "I think he deserves to be happy and if having both of us makes him happy who am I or you to stand in the way of that. Don't get me wrong I know he loves me but it's a different kind of love than he has with you." Noah smiled then chuckled "Ours is a little more subtle and refined and yours and his is a little more out of control and animalistic." She thought for a minute "Thinking about that I'd like to try out of control and animalistic one of these times."

"Really" Winry said smiling then they got started on the sex talking "You mean you have just never let completely loose on him." Noah blushed "No I usually let him be in control."

Winry stood up "My gosh woman you can't let him be in control all the time. It gets boring you have to keep spicing it up." Noah laughed and stood up next to her "Oh….well we've tried different positions."

Winry slapped her forehead "We're going to have to rock his world one night."

Noah gasped "You're not saying" She pointed to herself then Winry "Both of us at the same time are you?"

Winry shrugged her shoulders "Hell why not you wanted out of control and animalistic. What better way to get some practice?"

They both smiled at each other "Oh this is going to be fun." They both said as they continued plotting their operation '_Jump Edward and get our grove on'_ and having tea and giggling all day. As Noah explained the tradition a little more to her and they both agreed on the details of the arrangement.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Alright this is why it's fanfiction, You'll never guess who Hawkeye falls for. Seeing how Mustang has his nose up his own ladder climbing ass.

I couldn't wait for you Chap.13

Edward completely clueless of what his two loves were planning walked into Central command and met Lieutenant Hawkeye in the hall.

"Edward good to see you made it." She smiled at him as she motioned for him to follow her. As he followed her "Where's that ego maniac jackass at I have something I want to give him." She pointed down the hall knowing in her mind that this was probably not going to be like the last time when he had Mustang against the wall.

When they entered the room Mustang was explaining things to Al and Envy when Edward walked in and walked right up to him "Well I'm glad to-" he didn't get a chance to finish before Edward's hand connected with his jaw "THAT'S FOR TOTALLY SCREWING UP MY LIFE!" Mustang grabbed his jaw and everyone's mouth's dropped to the ground. As Hawkeye grinned she was getting a little tired of waiting for Mustang to finally notice her and she was getting tired of the way he was fucking with people's lives. If she knew she wouldn't go to prison she had thought about shooting him herself these past couple of years.

"Well I guess I deserved that." He smirked, rubbing his jaw as he walked over to the desk and sat down. Edward just glared at him as he began explaining things again. When he got to the part about the little girl and who she was both Edward and Al's eyes widened, "So it's Nina and you want us to take care of her?" Al said looking at Mustang as Edward just kept quiet a minute then he completely lost it "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? I COULDN'T SAVE HER THE FIRST TIME AND NOW YOU WANT ME TO TAKE CARE OF HER?" His ranting continued "I CAME BACK HERE, LOST MY FAMILY, SAVED WINRY, SLEPT WITH HER, GOT HER PREGNANT, AND NOW MY WIFE WANTS ME TO HAVE AN OPEN RELATIONSHIP WITH BOTH OF THEM." Everyone stared awkwardly at him.

"Bother? Winry's pregnant?" Al said softly as he smacked his forehead, "I can't fucking believe you Ed!" Mustang smiled a sideways smile "Man I wish I had your problems Fullmetal" then he winked at Edward "Two women." Edward went to lunge for him "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT DAMMMN IT!" but Al grabbed him and Hawkeye walked forward and gave Mustang a stern look "Well sir maybe if you took the time to notice the women around you." After she said that to him Mustang scoffed at her "I do notice the women around me I date." That pissed her off even more and she looked at Edward and Edward knew the feelings she had for Mustang as Al let him go "Boy you are a real asshole aren't you?" He said sitting down in a chair as Hawkeye just fumed on her own emotions and Edward thought he saw steam coming out of her ears.

Envy was having his own thoughts and they were about the lieutenant he couldn't help but feel drawn to her she was quite thee attractive woman when he got closer to her. He couldn't understand why Mustang never dated her she had all the qualities of a good woman '_Strong, attractive, dead on aim, great body' _then he looked down _'And what an ass'_ he thought. _'Ahhh, why am I thinking these thoughts about a lower human? Maybe it's because of the human emotions I've dealt with these past years? I don't fucking know all I know is this woman is hot and I have to get close to her. But how do I do that?'_ He walked over to Edward and Al as they all walked out the door.

Envy felt the need to ask Ed and Al advice "Brothers I have a question about this sexual contact between men and women." Edward stopped abruptly "Why has a girl caught your eye brother?" Envy smiled a devious smile "How would I go about getting this woman to notice me?"

Edward chuckled then looked at Al and put his hand to his chin "Weeell lets see first you tell her how you feel then compliment her" Then he shrugged his shoulders "Or do like I did and just pin her to the wall and ravish her."

Envy contemplated what Edward said as Edward watched his facial expressions "Well then I shall have to try this out." After saying that he took off down the hall where he spotted Hawkeye walking and he walked up behind her "Hello Lieutenant Hawkeye you're looking mighty good."

She gazed back over her shoulder at him "Envy can I help you?" she asked walking into the supply closet to get what Mustang wanted. He followed her into the closet "Look lieutenant I have to tell you something."

She turned to face him "And what's that?" she asked as she watched him struggle to change his form. He used the last of his energy to transform into his original form. There he stood in front of her with his gold hair and gold eyes.

She looked at him "Alright Envy who's form is that?" He smiled "It's my original form." He said walking closer to her "Lieutenant I have to tell you something, I find you most attractive and I don't think Mustang appreciates your beauty and loyalty." Staring at him she couldn't believe he just said something like that to her "Oh you do?" she asked questionably, "So who do you think would appreciate these qualities of mine then?"

He stepped closer to her as he leaned his arm up against the wall next to her head and leaned in closer to her face "He just wants to climb the ladder of success while I on the other hand want to climb your ladder Lieutenant."

Raising an eyebrow at him she actually did find him intriguing and stimulating and she hadn't had anyone that had told her anything like that before. She slightly blushed at him as he leaned over and kissed her and she didn't push him back or off her. She thought his original form was quite attractive and she was tired of waiting around for Mustang and truthfully she just wanted to be loved and Envy looked like the perfect person right now. She gently parted her lips as he moved his hands to her body and she was caught up in this hot participation of heat as she dropped everything she was holding and he pinned her to the wall.

She was swept off her feet by a homunculus that was more romantic and gentle then she ever knew he could be. He wasn't the same artificial human that Edward and Al fought so many years ago as he whispered in her ear "You're so beautiful" and reaching up he pulled her hair loose from her barrette and it flowed over her shoulders.

Mustang was wondering where she had gone as he turned and asked Ed and Al if they had seen her and both said no. Then Edward looked around and come to think of it he was wondering where Envy had gotten to. _'Oh my gosh he wouldn't'_ Edward thought then he snickered _'She wouldn't _' then he looked at Mustang who was busy doing what he did best which was talking boring ass shit. Edward excused himself and walked down the hall looking for him and as he got to the supply closet he heard strange noises coming from it and he knew. Yes, his brother was banging Hawkeye in the supply closet and he was stunned at first then he thought '_Oh what the hell maybe they both needed it_.'

As Envy and Hawkeye continued their sexual encounter and it was sexual and exhilarating. She whispered in his ear "My god Envy I never thought sex could be like this." He smiled up at her "I can be anyone you want." As she grabbed his ass and told him she only wanted to see his face and no one else's. He continued to take her into a higher state of eroticness and she began to yell out in pleasure and they both were on the verge of high intense love making or maybe it was just all out sex.

Edward walked away to leave them to their business as Al met him in the hallway "Did you find her brother?" He asked as Edward took his arm and pulled him down the hallway "Uh….Yeah she's a little busy right now."

Envy strength started to go and he was having trouble holding his original form and as he explained that to her she understood "It's alright show me your other form." She said panting as he took his palm-tree looking form she just cupped his face and kissed it again "I don't mean to scare you with this form. I know this form is the one that nobody really likes." She put her fingers to his lips "Sssssh don't speak just keep doing what you're doing." As he moved in and out she found herself thinking _'How could someone who was bad be so good now? And boy is he goooood!'_ They finished and he stared down at her "Lieutenant Hawkeye" she smiled at him and looked up with sweat beading off her face "Call me Riza" he reached up and caressed her face "Riiiiza" which she thought rolled off his tongue and sounded so perfect the way he said it "I am trying to understand these human emotions I have better and when I saw you, you stirred something deep inside me I couldn't control."

A she reached down and began putting her clothes back on she stopped and stared at him because no one had ever made her feel this way. She couldn't understand why she was feeling these slight feelings for this homunculus. As she looked into his lavender eyes she saw a softer side of him and there was actually feeling in them as she leaned forward and pulled his chin up "Envy no one has ever made me feel the way you just did or said the things you just said to me. But for right know we must keep this between us and not tell anyone alright?"

He smiled as he turned and helped her get her clothes back on and he sighed knowing maybe she didn't want anyone to know what just happened "Will people not understand what we did human?"

She wanted to teach him words to express his reference to other people "Instead of human why not use my name there." So he cocked his head and smiled "Will people not understand what we did Riza?" As she finished fixing her hair as he leaned over and kissed his cheek "We will discuss this later Envy and I mean we'll discuss it for a lot longer alright?" Smiling at her knowing exactly what she meant he blushed "Alright Riza I will enjoy discussing it longer with you later." And with that said she opened the door and they both walked back down the hall to the General's office.

As they entered the Mustangs office Edward stared at both of them. Her glowing face was a glow he'd never seen before and Envy with his grin from ear to ear gave it all away and unfortunately Mustang was too caught up in his own thoughts of prevailing over this homunculus girl he didn't even notice. Edward thought '_What an arrogant ass he doesn't even notice what's going on under his own nose.' _

Hawkeye walked over next to him and sat the papers down as he looked through them "Lieutenant your missing some reports here. What the hell have you been doing all this time?" he asked in a very rude tone.

Envy gritted his teeth and growled under his breath at Mustang and Hawkeye put her hand up to him letting him know it was okay.

"Well Sir I was a little preoccupied while I was searching for these so I'll go get the others now." She turned smiling to herself and leaving him with no clue what she was talking about.

When she left Edward grabbed Envy's arm and excused themselves as he drug his brother outside and turned to him "Just what in the homunculus hell did you do?"

Envy smiled "I took your advice and showed that beautiful lower creature my feelings for her." Edward stared at him blankly then shook it out of his head "And just how may I ask did you do that?"

"I complimented her, told her how I felt then I took your advice and pinned her to the wall." Envy smiled and put his hands on his hips "Did I do well my human brother?" Speechless Edward stood there then thought to himself how Mustang would go off realizing a homunculus slept with his Lieutenant. "Uh…yeah brother I guess you did pretty well for yourself." Grinning from ear to ear Envy turned and leaned closer to Edward's ear "She said we would discuss it longer later." Edward chocked on that and his words "I" (cough) "see." Then turning to walk into the room again he smiled to himself '_I fucking can't believe my brother actually got to Hawkeye?' _

Edward and Envy entered the room again while Mustang was still explaining his plan and Edward spoke up "Just what the hell do you expect us to do with her when we get her?" He turned his head to the side and softly "I'm not going to kill her for you."

"I didn't say you had too we just have to contain her." Mustang said staring out the window then he turned and looked at all of the brothers "Envy you know what a homunculus will do better than any of us so do you think you can contain her?"

Envy put his hands on his hips and thought about it for a minute. Without the red stones that he used to eat his power was depleted and he had just used the last of it to transform for Hawkeye but he wasn't going to tell General fuckhead that. "I'm sorry General but without the red stones Dante used to feed us I'm afraid I'm useless to you. I'm almost just a mere human without those."

Mustang motioned his hand and Breda walked in with a box and sat it on the table "Well then I'm glad we gathered some from the underground city then." Edward's eyes got huge when he saw the box of stones and his blood began to boil at the thought of Mustang wanting to feed them to his brother.

"You fucking expect him to eat those just to go after her. He's been almost human for seven years now." He knew what those stones would do to Envy and he didn't want Envy to have to go through that again he'd learned so much these past years.

Envy sighed as he walked up to the box and stared into it. It brought back all those feelings of hatred and those memories of his mother using him to get what she wanted. Then Hawkeye walked back in the room and he looked at her and she saw the box of stones and a feeling of panic gripped her gut. He sighed and turned to Edward "Well pipsqueak if this is the only way I can contain her then I guess we have no choice. She's probably much stronger than I will ever be just eating these stones but we have to try."

"No!" Al said stepping forward "With mine and Ed's alchemy we can probably contain her you don't have to do this brother."

Edward closed his eyes tightly and screamed "DAAAAAMN IIIIT!" But he wasn't letting Mustang have control of this "Alright we'll take the stones with us but only if we need him to eat them that's when he'll do it. I'm not giving them to him unless I have too." He glared at Mustang "Understand." He looked at Hawkeye then back to Mustang, "You're not turning my brother into a monster again to use for your project. It's going to be his decision and no one else's"

Envy looked at Edward and realized this pipsqueak, Well he wasn't a pipsqueak anymore was sticking up for him like he was a true brother. But over the years on the other side they had all become close even though he was a snake they treated him like part of the family and always looked out for his best interest.

As Mustang stared at Edward he knew Edward wasn't going to let anything happen to either of his brothers and he also knew Edward was going to try to save Nina if he could. Staring still at the now grown up boy in front of him "Alright then Edward it's your call on this mission. Just contain her and get her back her and all of you in the process." He turned and smiled at Hawkeye "I'm sending the Lieutenant with you guys." Envy didn't like the idea of her going especially if he had to eat those stones "NO!" everyone's head shot up "I mean that's not a good idea I don't want to have to worry about a human woman on this mission."

Her eyebrows raised as he said that and she smirked "Well it's a good thing that I'll be there to shoot you if you get out of control then Envy." He smirked back at her _'God she looks so hot right now' _he thought but then he shook it off realizing she would be with them and her shots would have no effect on him after he ate those stones. As he looked to the ground he knew there was no way to change the General's mind "Fine!"

As they all agreed Edward knew he had to go talk to Noah and Winry before he left so he excused himself and his brothers and they all walked to the apartment building where Noah and Winry were living.


	14. Chapter 14

I couldn't wait for you Chap.14

Entering Noah's apartment Edward walked over and kissed her cheek and leaning back "Noah I have something I have to talk to you and Winry about."

Noah smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck "Sure" then he noticed Edala "Noah why is Edala here?" Fear gripped his gut a little "Where's Winry?"

Noah looked down the hall to her bedroom "She's lying down." Edward's eyebrow's raised "Why? Is something wrong? Is she okay?" Noah reassured him Winry just wasn't feeling very well so she had offered to watch Edala while she got some rest.

"Why don't you go in and see her?" Noah pushed him somewhat down the hall "Oh and Edward we ironed out our agreement so she's almost your other partner. All we need is a ceremony so just act natural." '_Act natural, wow how the hell am I going to handle two women?' _shrugging his shoulders '_I guess I'll figure it out as I go.'_

As he walked into the bedroom he saw Winry lying on her side with her back to him. Walking over he sat on the edge of the bed and placed his left hand over her on her stomach. He could feel the baby bump that was starting to form and he rubbed it. She slowly opened her eyes and rolled her head back to look at him "Edward" He smiled at her "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." She smiled back at him as she placed her hand over his on her stomach "It's okay I can't really get comfortable right now anyway."

She looked up at him and knowing him the way she did she knew that look in his eyes "You're leaving aren't you Edward?" She knew he had went to the General's office and she always knew when he was about to leave.

He turned his head slightly to the side "How the hell do you do that?" then looking back at her "Yes for a couple of weeks." '_What? Wait you promised you'd be here' _Panic gripped her thoughts "WHAT! EDWARD YOU PROMISED!" Noah heard her yelling and ran in "Is everything okay Edward?" Edward turned to her "It's fine Noah." Winry looked at Noah "Did you know he was leaving?"

Noah nodded her head "Yes he said something about being gone for a couple of weeks."

Winry scoffed "A couple of weeks?" Remembering the months and years that went by on their missions before, "We'll be lucky if he's back before this baby is five." She looked at him and by this point she was getting pissed "Right Edward? TELL HER!"

Edward sighed then he looked at Noah as he tried to calm Winry down "Look Noah sit down" Sitting then both down in front of him he looked at Winry "I know on other missions when I was in the military you didn't see me for months maybe years." Noah's head shot up "Month's or years?" Putting his hands up in front of him and waving them "But that's not going to be this time." He stared at both of them "I promise just a few weeks and if we can't get it done I'll quit and tell the General it's his problem." He took Winry's hand "Look Winry I know your used to the old Ed but I'm not him anymore" he looked to Noah for help "Family comes first now, I promise I'm not going to be gone that long."

Noah took her other hand "It's true Winry Edward has changed. Give him a chance to prove it to you." Winry looked at both of them and bit her lower lip as she turned to Edward "Alright Edward I'll let go of the past. But please come home soon I'm really scared for you guys to be out there doing all this again."

He smiled at her and leaned over and kissed her cheek "That's my girl." Then he turned to Noah who smiled softly at him and kissed her cheek "And you're my other girl." _'Wow this is weird and it's going to take some getting used too. They're both so different it's like night and day. I'm going to go crazy in less than a month.' _He told her to get some rest as he and Noah left the room he stopped Noah in the hallway and lowered his head "She has a lot of baggage she's holding onto. Back then my pride, ego and selfish ways put her through hell and now I understand why she's upset." He looked in Noah's eyes and she saw a pleading yet deep hurt in his "Please try to help her break through that Noah and when I come back in a few weeks I'll have to work on the past with her for her to let it go." He lifted his head and with a confident look "I will be back in a few weeks with or without Nina." Looking over at his brothers scarfing down sandwichs "We all will."

Noah put her arms around his neck "Do not worry my love she's just upset and she's scared you won't come back again." And as she kissed him gently on the lips then leaned back, "I will help her and keep her company while you're gone so she's not alone Edward."

He looked in her eyes "Thank you Noah" Then his gaze dropped again "When I met you, you didn't know about any of this. Winry though she lived through it most of my childhood so yes I do feel somewhat responsible."

"Do not worry Edward she will come around and become the girl you fell in love with once more." She then got this strange look on her face as he looked at her "What is it Noah?"

Putting her finger to her lips she gave him a curious stare and smiled "Edward I would like to try out of control and animalistic sometime during sex." He gave her a surprised look "Uh….okay….yeah" he said a little shocked she said that but he just shrugged his shoulders.

She let him go and walked over to make him a sandwich and when she was done she handed it to him as he sat down next to his brothers to eat. She also made one for Winry and took it to her. As he sat there eating his sandwich he thought '_What the hell was that about?'_

She took the sandwich into the room where Winry was laying and she noticed she was slightly crying "Winry what is it? Are you still upset with Edward?" Noah didn't understand all the worry that Winry had about them going on this mission. So Winry turned around and sat up on the bed and began to explain to Noah all the dangers of them going out on this mission and how it would be hard to just sit around and worry wondering if they were going to come back unscathed. "I thought my days of worrying about them were over but now I find myself right back in the same situation and I don't know how to handle it."

Noah looked towards the door then back to Winry "You should tell him what's bothering you he's really worried about you."

Winry looked up at Noah "Would you mind walking me back to my apartment Noah." Noah looked back at where Edward and his brothers were eating "Would you like me to get Edward."

Winry's head snapped up "No! That's okay I just want to go lay down with them here it's gotten too noisy."

"Alright then" Noah got up and helped Winry down the other hall to the door and they got to her apartment and Noah walked in and as she looked around she saw all the pictures of Winry and two boys that resembled Edward and Al. Winry walked into the kitchen and yelled back out "WOULD YOU LIKE SOME TEA NOAH?"

Noah walked over and picked up one of the pictures "Uh…..No thank you Winry." She said staring at it and saw how they looked as children. Then Winry came out of the kitchen and saw her looking at the picture "That picture was taken on my fourth birthday as you can tell Edward wasn't so photogenic back then." She walked over and sat her cup of tea down then walked up by Noah and pointed to the picture "You see the piece of cake in Edward's other hand? Well after the picture he tried to squash it on my head but he got Al instead." She began to laugh "Al got so mad." Then her face straightened up and she got a far off look "But five minutes later he forgave Ed."

"Wow you've known them that long?" Noah said putting the picture back down as they both sat on Winry's couch. "For as long as I can remember they've been in my life." She smiled at Noah "It was like having two brothers that constantly got on your nerves." She looked down to the floor "Then the day Ed got his certification it all changed. They were gone never even writing or anything. Ed was so focused on getting Al's body back that he just forgot everything else."

Noah could tell she was hurting through all that and she didn't know how to help her "I'm sorry Winry I knew you guys were close."

Winry smiled and began to explain to Noah "You know when I was younger I used to fantasize that when Edward finished what he was doing he'd come back and figure out he loved me and we'd get married." She looked the other way and lifted her hand and wiped the tear from her eye "But that was all it was it was a girl's childish wishful thinking. He found you and married you and had two beautiful children with you."

Noah's head lowered "Yeah but that was only after he found out he lost you." Being a gypsy made her strong and she could tell the bond Winry and Edward had was strong too and at that moment in time she figured out what Edward and Winry were and panic gripped her. Because she figured if he would have never came back through the gateway that day he would have been here with Winry. Even though now she was here with him she really didn't feel like she was his and he had suffered enough and she wanted him to be happy. When he brought her and their children here that made her happy and that's all she ever wanted was a place to belong and live her life where people didn't judge you for who or what she was.

So she finally made up her mind that she had had eight years with him and now he had brought her to a place she could live out the rest of her life in peace. She had a job and she could support herself and besides Winry needed him more right now and she couldn't see destroying something that was meant to be because of someone's final decision. It was time, time for her to let him go, time for him to be happy and still love his children but be with the person he was meant to be with, the person destiny had picked for him but also the person he chose to leave behind to save everyone else.

Winry noticed the look on Noah's face "Noah is something wrong?" Noah's head shot up "Yes! Everything, everything is all wrong." Feeling the despair and agony both Winry and Edward must have went through she got up and ran out the door leaving Winry calling after her but she didn't stop till she ran through her front door "EDWARD!" he heard her and came running "Noah what is it? What's the matter?" she looked into those amber glowing pools she'd looked into so many times "We have to talk and we have to talk now."

He was frightened by the way she was acting and he didn't know why she was so upset "Alright" he walked her down the hall to the bedroom and sat her on the bed then he got up and closed the door "Now do you mind telling me why you're so upset?" he asked walking over and sitting beside her.

She shook her head "I can't agree to this arrangement Edward." She looked into his eyes again "You know it and I know it you belong with her."

His hand went to his head as he shook his head in disbelief "Are you kidding me Noah?" she wanted him to listen and she needed him to listen as she frantically picked up a book and threw it at him getting his full attention "Have you gone crazy now too?" He asked jumping to his feet.

She started towards him and he could tell by the look in her eyes she had something on her mind "You Edward Elric must listen to me. We have had eight great wonderful years together and two beautiful children. But can you honestly tell me that if Winry wasn't dead on the other side you would have married me."

He thought for a minute and he couldn't say anything his mind went blank and as he stood there searching for an answer he thought about when he was searching for her and how desperately he wanted to find her. His eyes looked to the door because he felt cornered and he felt the truth rising in his throat. But Noah beat him to the answer "You can't answer me and that's what I was hoping for. That means Edward, you and I were just what I said, we were a fairytale. You had a destiny but you made a bad choice with a good motive at the time." He stood their stunned as she continued "If you would have never come back through the gateway that day you would have been here with her where you belong." She walked up and cupped his face "You have given me something I have always wanted love, happiness, children, and a new life here where I can be anyone I want to be. I have a job and a place to live and that's all because of you Ed. Your destiny lies with Winry it has since you were children your paths crossed for a reason Edward. You've been connected even though you were separated." She sat him down "When she was in trouble even though you were another world away you moved two worlds to get to her." She couldn't believe he wasn't getting it yet "Edward you're a smart man come on think about it."

He closed his eyes and thought about all the times when they were younger and all the stuff they had been through. He watched all of it like a mini movie in his head as he got to that day he decided to go back '_It could have went either way'_ he thought as his eyes slowly opened and he looked at Noah and she knew he had come to the same conclusion "We're soul mates?" he said softly and she laughed "Yes you finally got it. That's why you searched so hard for her on the other side and when she was dead a part of you died too so you just gave up."

He stood up "But what about you Noah?" he smiled at her "I loved you too."

She opened the door and lowered her eyes "Not nearly the way you love her Edward. Without her you're incomplete so I suggest you go talk to her. I want you to be with her the one you're meant to be with, the one that completes you." she walked over and started pushing him out the door "I will be just fine Edward I love my new life, Now it's time for you to start the life you should have had years ago. I love you too but love is a feeling we both have but what you have with her is true love you idiot so go and tell her what she means to you." He felt a sense of relief yet also rejection but it was a good rejection because for the first time in his adult life he felt whole and as he walked to Winry's door his heart began to beat faster and stronger.

He knocked on the door and when she answered it he just looked at her and she stared at him "Ed what is it?" He didn't say a word as he stepped forward and cupped her face and kissed her so passionately she thought her knees would buckle and as he leaned back he looked in her eyes "You are my life Winry and you always have been. I don't know who I was trying to fool with all of this but Noah has just set me straight and if you'll still have me I want to be completely yours and only yours."

She stared at him stunned and she was trying to process what he just said "But what about Noah?" He smiled and gave her a sideways glance "Noah has set me free from my commitment to her. She wants us to be together she says we missed that chance so long ago and we have another chance at it now." Winry couldn't believe Noah would just give him up that way "Why would she do that Edward?" He walked her backwards into her apartment and shut the door then he turned to her and smiled "Because Winry you can't come between soul mates and that's what we've been since we were children. I believe you were born for me and I was born for you but my stupid decision eight years ago threw us off that destiny and I'm sorry."

She closed her eyes and she remembered everything from their childhood and all the things they had been through and she realized he was right. The day he left was the day her life fell apart and was one mess after another but since he'd been back she felt whole again like she hadn't in years.

Opening her eyes she smiled at him as he walked closer to her "Welcome home Edward" she said as he leaned in "Glad to be back and I don't plan on leaving again." then he kissed her again and as they both sat there that night figuring out what had happened they realized that it was Noah that was suppose too be the one that put them back together.

That night when Noah went to sleep she had a dream that all had turned out the way it was suppose to and that she had done her part in her vision. She had been the faceless party she saw talking to both of them in her vision and that faceless party had mended their broken spirits.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Well what a strange turn of events we have now huh? Thank you Jaclyn for your wonderful review and of course I will always figure out a way even though at first it looks mighty dim there's always light at the end of the tunnel (Unless of course you're in a mine shaft) and like I said I always right at least five chapters ahead. So I'm sorry I put you through that. So without further interruptions:

I couldn't wait for you Chap.15

Edward awoke to a slight knock on Winry's door and looking slightly to his left she was asleep on his shoulder as he leaned up and gently laid her on the couch he wiped his eyes as he started for the door and opened it.

"Good morning Edward" Hawkeye smiled at him "Noah told me you were here." Looking past him she saw Winry sitting up on the couch "Are you ready to go?" He was still trying to focus and wake up as he turned to look at Winry "Uh….yeah Lieutenant, give me a minute." He said turning and walking over to her and sitting down beside her as she looked at him "Winry I have to go now but I will be back in two weeks."

He looked over at the door "Hey Lieutenant I'm telling you now in front of Winry after two weeks I'm done with this job, I don't care if she's caught or not."

Hawkeye nodded "Fair enough Edward but I wouldn't even expect you to stay that long if you don't have too." She was more interested in Envy right now more than anything and she couldn't wait to get him alone again and he couldn't either.

He took both her hands "I promise I'll be back" and she nodded "Mmm hmm." He leaned over and kissed her then got up and walked to the door "Well let's get this done so I can get back." He waved to her before he shut the door and then she felt alone but she knew he'd be back this time. There wasn't exactly a huge portal he could open up and fall through but there was an out of control homunculus he had to stop.

As they got to the street Edward looked up to see Noah looking down at them and she waved and he waved back to her as he stepped in the car. Envy looked down at the box in the floor board filled with red stones and he just sighed and shook his head. Al was not looking forward to coming face to face with Nina.

Edward turned to Hawkeye "So lieutenant where are we off to?" she turned to him and opened a file "Looks like she's headed for Youswell Edward."

Edward's eye's widened "Youswell" He remembered that little mining town well. It was the town he gave back to the miners after tricking that money grubbing guy named Yoki. Al turned to Edward "Ed Youswell has already been through rough times and there's not much there to begin with."

Edward turned to him annoyed "I now Al." Envy wasn't paying too much attention to them because he was too busy playing footsie and flirting with Hawkeye.

"ENVY!" Edward yelled "Quit playing with the lieutenant and listen up." Hawkeye blushed as Edward said that and he turned to her "Don't worry I already know. And no he didn't tell me you're quite the screamer in a closet." Now her face turned a darker shade of red as she smiled and she felt a sense of relief that someone knew but she didn't know why.

As they got on the train Edward sat in the seat and when it began to roll down the tracks he began to think back on the past eight years of his life. '_Where did I go wrong? That fateful day was a day that not only changed my life but also someone else's. How can you be so connected to someone and not even know_ _it?_' He smiled leaning his head against the window _'I guess that's where ego and pride comes in. You really don't think about anyone else or the consequences of your actions._ _I still truly can't wrap my head around the idea that I was driven by an unseen force to search for someone so hard and not understand why?'_ Looking out the window '_I'm completely hopeless and now I've drug Noah, My kids and a student of mine into this world. Well Noah doesn't seem to mind, But Aiden she from a world of technology so this world probably seems pretty primitive to her.' _His eyes began to droop as he settled down into the seat and dozed off.

Envy and Hawkeye were sitting in the next seat talking and Al was just staring off into space. Looking down at the box of red stones Envy smiled and picked a small one out and held it to his face and examined it "This is what gives me my power Riza." He looked at her "But too much of them will turn me into what I was before a heartless, emotionless, vile creature." Turning towards her and staring into her eyes, "Promise me if that happens you will let the pipsqueak destroy me."

She stared up at him '_How could this person, artificial or not get under my skin like this? He's so gentle and sweet yet in other ways he's offensive and out of control.'_ She remembered the other day in the supply closet and she said something to him no one had ever said to him "I have faith in you Envy."

A feeling of warmth swept through his body it was something he'd never felt before and it actually scared him some but in another way it comforted him. He took the stone and ate it then he took her hand "Follow me Riza I would like to discuss this with you for a longer time." As he stood up she followed him to an empty car on the train and he turned and locked the door. The stone gave him energy to transform into his original form and as he turned around to face her "I can hold this form for quite a while now." Walking over he reached up and took her barrette out and let her hair fall down across her shoulders "I truly have to tell you how stunning you are right now." She blushed then reached up and grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to her lips "Shut up and kiss me" was all he heard before his lips met hers and they were at it again.

As they lay there after their passionate love making session Envy looked down at Riza lying on his chest and as he caressed her head with his hand "I do remember something's from my human life. Like my name, it was Jonathan." Leaning up on her elbow she smiled "Jonathan, That's a nice name." placing her hand on his chest as they laid there and talked for a while before rejoining Edward and Al.

Edward smiled when they rejoined them as he leaned over and put his hand up "Uh…You have a little something in your hair Lieutenant." He said pulling straw out of her hair as she shyly looked away and cleared her throat "Thank you Edward." Edward looked at Al and they both rolled their eyes and snickered. It was weird to see the Lieutenant with their brother but she did seem happy and that was all they cared about. Envy held his original form till they got to Youswell because people didn't stare at him the way they did in his palm-tree form.

Youswell had grown some since the last time Ed and Al had been there. The son of the inn keeper they'd met before was now grown. They walked to the inn and asked for a room and the man looked at Edward "I know you. You're the alchemist that scammed Yoki that time and got our town back for us."

Edward smiled at the young man "So I see you've done a lot with the place." He said looking around then he turned back to the young man "Listen I need some rooms then I need you to get all the towns people out of here for a couple of days. There's something coming that is going to kill most of your citizens if you don't."

The man looked at Edward and he knew he was a man of his word "Alright I will and here's some keys to the rooms." He turned and yelled for his wife and told her to go warn all the towns people that they needed to leave then he turned back to Edward "Can you stop it before it destroys everything."

Edward smiled a slight smile "Let's hope so but if I can't I guess I'll be doing some rebuilding after this." Being sarcastic he looked at the man "Do you have anything you want added onto the inn?"

The man shook his head no and put his hand on Edward's shoulder "You did a great job last time I have faith in you." Edward was glad someone did it had been quite a long time since he had to fight anything or anybody as he smiled a cheesy smile and scratched the back of his head "Thanks."

After they settled into their rooms Edward walked out onto the balcony and was sitting there watching the road when Lieutenant Hawkeye walked up behind him. He was in such deep thought he didn't even notice her as she stood there "You're a little off your game Edward. Usually you would have known I was here." He turned slowly and looked at her "I felt someone there but I didn't know it was you."

She was a little concerned about him lately he seemed preoccupied and she felt really bad about what Mustang had done "Edward I'm truly sorry about what the General did with bringing you back and all."

Edward stood up and walked to the railing "It's okay Lieutenant I guess it had to be done or Winry would be dead now." She was having her own problems dealing with her feelings between Mustang and Envy. She had been with the General for so long but yet their relationship was a distant one. She could never tell exactly what he was thinking but with Envy it was different he talked to her and shared his inner most thoughts, like how he was afraid to eat the red stones because of what they would do to him. She knew Edward had been through that same problem when he returned with Winry and Noah "Edward how did you realize? You know….which one you truly loved?"

Edward looked up and stared at her for a minute "I didn't exactly realize it Lieutenant both of them bounced me back and forth between them. But in the end it was Noah that made me realize that it was Winry I was searching for all along." He looked out at the road "Don't get me wrong I do love Noah it's just in a completely different way that I love Winry. Noah made me realize that Winry is my one true love the one I'm suppose to be with." He looked up at Hawkeye "She's my soul mate I would have never figured it out without Noah's help. From the time mine and Winry's paths crossed when we were younger it was our destiny to be together she said and after I thought about it I realized it myself."

"Wow Edward you really thought about it deeply didn't you?" Now she knew what she had to do she had to think about all the things her and the general had been through and the few times she spent with Envy. She walked over to the railing and leaned against it and started to think about the past years and Edward could tell she was in deep thought as he got up and walked over to her "It's not that hard Lieutenant you just have to realize the one person you can tell your inner most secrets too. The person you feel the most comfortable with, the one you can let your hair down to be around. The person that makes you feel like no one else can. When you're around them time just stands still and you hope that day won't end because you're afraid the next day won't come soon enough."

She stared at Edward and he looked into her eyes "It's my brother isn't it?" She lowered her gaze and sighed, "Edward I don't know what I feel. Your brother is different like no one I've ever met and he makes me feel" she was having trouble saying it "Feel-." Edward smiled at her "Beautiful?"

She looked up at him and smiled a soft smile "Yeah." He knew she was having trouble with this decision and what would people say about her being with a homunculus? But Edward knew she was a strong person and she could deal with anything that came her way. Her relationship with the General was purely attraction Yes, they were both attracted to each other and they had feelings for each other but had Mustang ever shown her the slightest bit of interest of having a relationship with her. It had been over twelve years that he knew them and never once had the General made a move on her.

He walked over and put his arm around her neck "Lieutenant when the time comes you'll know what to do." She felt a slight comfort as their attention was drawn to a huge explosion that happened on the outskirts of town and Al came running out the door "Brother I think she's here."

Edward took his arm from Hawkeye's shoulder and ran to the railing and looked down the street "Where's Envy?" Al turned just as Envy ran out the door "Right here pipsqueak." As he looked down the street, "Wow! That's one hell of an explosion."

Al turned to Edward "She must have hit some dynamite when she destroyed whatever she destroyed."

Edward turned to Hawkeye "We're going to run out and meet her before she gets to the town if we can't stop her you stay her and try to slow her down."

"What you just want me to fire randomly at her?" Hawkeye said pulling her sniper rifle from over her shoulder.

As Edward took off running through the room he yelled over his shoulder "Do whatever it takes." Al followed him and Envy stayed behind for a few seconds as he turned to Hawkeye "Be careful Riza and don't put yourself in harm's way." He reached down into the box and grabbed two handfuls of red stones as she panicked "What are you doing?"

He smiled as he looked at her "Remember all that I told you and that I meant every word of it my love." Then he swallowed them "NO!" she yelled as he hit the floor and stared convulsing "Geeeet away Riza" He said putting his hand up to her as she stopped in mid stride when he stood up and took his palm-tree form .

"Envvvy are you alright?" she asked as she watched his whole demeanor change and he turned to her and she saw that distant look in his eyes "I am Envy, I'm a homunculus of course I'm alright you human." Her heart sank as he took off out onto the balcony and jumped over the railing and she watched him run down the street laughing. She didn't know if he was going to help Edward and Al or fight alongside of Nina at this point. She was confused as she took her spot and aimed her gun down the street and watched through her sniper scope.

Then finally they all came into view and they hadn't stopped her before she got to the town and she watched as Nina threw Edward like a rag doll through a building and out the wall on the other side. She watched him through the scope '_Come on Edward GET UP!'_ She thought as she watched him try to stand. Then there were large flashes of blue and white and she could tell Al was using alchemy. _'I have to get closer' _she thought looking around down the street for a place to hide. This was not Edward's plan but something was driving her to get closer to the action and she didn't know what but, she had a sinking feeling she needed to be down there as she descended the stairs and walked into the street.

Edward was having his own problems at the time, His arm had been busted when he flew through the wall of the building. Envy went running by him as he stood up "WHAT! Technical difficulties pipsqueak?"

Edward looked at him annoyed "Just get your ass in there you fucking homunculus and don't worry about me." Envy ran towards Nina as she flung her hand sideways and sent him crashing through a building and landing on his head upside down. Edward walked up and looked in the building "Oh yeah did I forget to mention her right backhand." Envy scowled at him "Fuuuck you" he said grabbing his right side and standing up.

Al clapped his hands together and sent the ground upward under her feet as she went flying in the air but she did a flip and landed on her feet and looked at him "Big brother" As she looked around "Where's big brother Edward?" Al's eyes widened as she charged him "ED!" he yelled as she back handed him and sent him flying over Edward's head landing a few feet away from Envy.

Al looked up and wheezed out "I think she wants you Ed." Edward turned and walked out of the building "NINA! LOOK AT ME! IT'S BIG BROTHER ED!" She stared at him for a second but he didn't look the same. She was confused "Big brother Edward doesn't look the same. YOU'RE NOT EDWARD!" she charged him and jumped on his shoulders "Edward small." Her choking grasp made it hard for him to talk and without full use of his right arm he had to think quickly.

"Nina where's Alexander?" When he said that she remembered her dog and how they played together as her grasp on his neck loosened "Alexander?" realizing that only Edward would know about Alexander she patted his head "Big brother Edward" she slid down him and landed on the ground and looked at him "You changed."

Just then Mustang stepped out of the shadows "Edward move so I can destroy her." Edward turned around and knowing now that he was used only to find Nina he snapped as he stood in front of her "YOU USED ME YOU PRICK!" Nina started moving to the side behind Edward and Envy could tell she was getting in the General's line of fire so he jumped up and ran towards her and bent down to shield her with his body.

Mustang put his hand up to snap his fingers and he thought he would rid the world of both homunculus as Al tried to stand up and run towards them "NO!" Mustang's cold eye fixed on both Nina and Envy as he went to snap his fingers but a shot rang out and a stinging pain shot through his and his arm began to bleed as he turned and Hawkeye walked out of the shadows and through gritted teeth "YOU'RE NOT KILLING EITHER OF THEM ROY!" she yelled as she moved towards Envy and Nina.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAWKEYE!?" He said grabbing his arm and looking at her like she'd lost her mind "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"I'm not going to let you kill them Roy." She said as she kept moving towards Envy and Nina. Edward saw his chance as he took his left hand and clapped the right hand in front of him and bent down and touched the ground putting a wall between Mustang and the homunculi and turning his head slightly he looked at Envy "Get her out of her." Envy scooped Nina up in his arms and took off running towards the trees.


	16. Chapter 16

I couldn't wait for you Chap.16

Envy ducked into the trees with Nina as Edward walked closer to Mustang "I can't believe you fucking used me to find her and kill her." As he got closer, "AND MY BROTHER!"

Still holding his arm where Hawkeye shot him he smirked at Edward "You can't blame me for trying Fullmetal."

Edward sighed as he grabbed his right arm that was hanging only by a couple of bolts and wires "I guess if you're going to keep calling me that I should act like him." As his head in enlarged and he screamed "JUST WHAT THE FUCK IS IT WITH YOU? HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOU'RE FUCKING MIND?" he yelled waving his one good arm above his head.

Mustang chuckled at the sight "Now that's the Edward I know." He walked forward towards Edward "I was wondering when you'd show up again. That other Edward that came back wasn't you."

Edward laughed and shook his head "Is that what you were waiting for?" then he turned "Me to turn into that asshole of a kid that left." He fell to his knees and sat on the ground as Mustang walked up holding his arm and sat down next to him.

"I have to admit I missed that asshole of a kid." He said taking out a handkerchief and putting it to the bullet hole then he looked at Hawkeye "And why did you shoot me?"

She walked over and looked down at him "I couldn't let you hurt him sir." Edward knew what was coming next and he didn't think Mustang was going to like what she had to say. As she turned her head towards the trees where Envy had disappeared into "I couldn't let you hurt him because-" she struggled with the thought then just blurted it out "Because I love him."

Mustang's eye widened "Envy?" he asked looking up at her "Your in love with Envy?" he shook his head in unbelief "A homunculus?"

Edward sighed and shook his head then turned to Mustang "Well she could have done worse. She could have fell for a god complex asshole who never noticed she existed." He laughed "Oh wait that was before my brother came back and swept her off her feet."

Mustang gave Hawkeye a confused look "You mean you had feelings for me before?" Hawkeye smacked her forehead "Oh my gosh! You mean it wasn't obvious enough for you." She turned around and mumbled something about homunculi having more brains than humans as she walked towards the tree line.

Edward chuckled then he laughed "I can't believe you let a women like that slip through your fingers." He then turned to Mustang "Boy you really are a dumbass aren't you?"

"HEY!" Mustang yelled as Edward's face straightened then lowering his head "Yeah I guess I am quite the dumbass Fullmetal." Knowing now he had lost Hawkeye by being such a fool for so many years but he had never suspected that a homunculus could sweep her off her feet.

As Hawkeye entered the trees she came upon Envy talking to Nina. As she approached them he turned to her and gave her a harsh look "What do you want you vile creature?" She was surprised at what he said as he lunged at her "JONATHAN!" She yelled and he stopped and looked at her and shook his head "Riza I am sorry." He turned and waved her towards the edge of the trees "You must go get Edward I need his help." Then he turned and got a devious grin on his face "HURRY!" she took off running , jumping over bushes as she exited the tree line "EDWARD!"

Edward's head snapped up and looked in her direction "IT'S ENVY HE NEEDS YOUR HELP!" Edward stood up with help from Al and they both ran towards the tree line with Mustang following them. When they got to Envy he was holding onto a tree trying not to destroy anything "Weeeell Pipsqueak I could us a little help here." Edward walked forward "What do you want me to do?"

As he tried to contain himself from jumping on Edward "I need to vomit some of these stones or we're- we're going to have a problem." Edward didn't know what to do as Al yelled "WHAT THE FUCK DO WE DO?" Edward got annoyed "I DON'T KNOW DAMN IT!"

Mustang walked forward "I can help if you trust me?" He thought frying Envy a little would make him vomit some stones. As he turned to Envy "Envy this is going to hurt you more than it does me."

"FUCK YOU!" Envy yelled knowing what he had planned "JUST FUCKING DO IT YOU WOTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!"

Mustang at this point was glad to do it as he put his fingers up and snapped a controlled streak of flame and Envy screamed in agony "AHHHHH, YOU DAMN HUMAN IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?" so Mustang stepped up the charge "FUUUUUCK MEEEEE!" Envy screamed still holding the tree.

"STOP! THAT'S NOT THE WAY TO DO IT!" Al yelled remembering the transmutation circle that Ed used against their mother. "Ed, remember the array to seal a homunculus?"

Edward thought for a minute "Yeah Al but we don't have any part of him from his human life." '_Think damn it. THINK! Just stop and think about it for a minute'_ Edward thought putting his hand to his head. It had been a long time since he had to think this way "ANYTIME NOW PIPSQUEAK I ALREADY WANT TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" Envy yelled at him.

Edward thought and thought and realized that Envy was human on the other side even though he was a snake. '_How the hell does that help me?'_ He began to pace back and forth then like a light bulb went on in his head "Al help me with the array." He said scrambling to the ground and drawing it out in the dirt.

"What the hell do you have in mind Fullmetal?" Mustang asked confused as he watched them draw out the transmutation circle.

Edward stood up "Well if I can't get all the stones out I'm hoping to make him vomit some of them so he can get control of himself again till I figure something else out." '_God I hope this works'_ He thought as he continued to explain "Since he was a snake on the other side he had to carry some sort of DNA that came from our father. So when I slice my hand and place it on the circle you give him a charge and hopefully the DNA and the charge with the array will make him vomit some stones." Edward didn't know if this made any sense to anyone, Hell it sounded impossible to him but he had to try something.

Edward asked Hawkeye for her knife as he turned to Al "Slice my hand Al and stand back in case this doesn't work." Al did as his brother asked and as Edward stepped towards the array he gave Envy a hopeful look. Then he took his left hand and tapped the right hand that was barely hanging on his shoulder and bent down and touched the array and it began to glow a bright white color "Alright General give him a charge NOW!" Mustang snapped his fingers and sent a flame towards Envy that connected with the glow of the array and Edward's blood on it and Envy began to convulse "AHHHH, FUCKING SHIT!" he yelled as Edward continued to keep his hand on the array "BROTHER THAT'S ENOUGH!" Al yelled as Edward nodded to Mustang and he took his hand off the array.

Envy's head lowered and as he brought it up he began to hurl up some of the stones. Then he collapsed to the ground and rolled around in agony from the flaming Mustang gave him. "I bet you enjoyed that huh Mustang?" He said stopping to look at the General.

Mustang looked at Hawkeye then back to Envy "You'll never know how much." Then he shook off the feeling of wanting to kill this homunculus and turned to Edward "What about Nina?" He said looking at the young homunculus by the tree.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Envy growled as he tried to stand "I will take care of her." Knowing Nina had no one and she was just a child's mind with fragments of memories from her human life trapped in an artificial body he knew he needed to get her to vomit some of the red stones or red water she had swallowed. So walking over to her he looked back to Mustang "Is there anything left from her human life we can get a hold of."

Mustang thought for a minute "Yes her and her father's stuff was auctioned off after their deaths but, I know some people that bought some of it."

Envy pulled Nina closer to him he was like a father taking care of his child. Now he knew what Edward must have felt like with his children "Alright I need something that she loved dearly. Unless you want to dig her grave up and get me a piece of what was left of her after she died." Edward was tired and about to lose his arm so he turned to Envy "Can we figure this out later?" His eyebrows narrowed "And can you contain her right now?"

Envy smiled "Oh she's quite content all she wanted was to find you and Al and now you're here so she's okay while you're with her." He smiled at Edward and Al and leaned closer to them "Just don't get out of her eyesight or she might go off again." They both stared at Envy dumbfounded as he laughed "JUUUST KIDDING."

As they all walked back to the inn and entered it Edward looked at the huge hole in the wall "Hey Al do you mind?" he motioned for his younger brother to alchemize the hole and mend it. Al smiled and walked over in front of it "Sure brother" He said clapping his hands together and fixing the hole.

"Are you alright Edward?" Hawkeye asked walking over to him. He knew his arm wasn't going to stay on much longer so he looked up at them "I need someone to unbolt my arm so I can take it off till I can make it back to Winry."

Mustang grabbed a table cloth "Can't we just sling it Fullmetal?" Edward looked at him and grabbed his shoulder "That's not going to help it up here where the damage is." Mustang threw the table cloth "I see" as he walked over to Edward "Sit down and let's have a look" he said sitting Edward down and examining his arm "Hmmm" he said standing up and placing his hand on his chin.

"What?" Edward asked frantically "What does it look like?" Al walked up behind him and moved Mustang out of the way "Well brother it looks like there's some wires that are hanging and some bolts are missing." Al walked over and found a screw driver and came back and held it up and smiled "What should I disconnect first brother?"

Edward put his hand to his head "Uh let me think" he thought for a minute "Okay undo the bolts left in the back that are holding it on." Al went to work unbolting bolts and he got to the last one "Alright that's it." Edward sat forward "Alright grab ahold of it and pull it out."

Mustang walked up and smiled "Oh I want to do this" he said grabbing the top of the arm and he pulled "AHHHHH FUUUCK." Edward screamed and through gritted teeth "You were suppose too count to three." Mustang scowled at him "Well then you would have known it was coming." He leaned closer to Edward's face "That was for punching me so now we're even." Edward play laughed "Ha…. Ha… yeah." He turned his head "Asshole" he whispered under his breath as Mustang laid his arm on the table.

They all sat there in silence as everyone took in what had happened. Not only was Envy now powerful but Nina was the strongest of the two and they had to get her to vomit whatever it was that made her this powerful. So Edward walked over to her and sat down and as he looked at the homunculus he couldn't believe that Shou Tucker had actually pulled it off "Nina" He said looking at her "What happened to your father?"

She turned her head and stared at him then smiled a creepy smile "Daddy got in the way of looking for big brothers." Al's eyes widened as he heard that and he walked over by her and Edward "Nina are you saying you-" His voice trailed off as he waited for her to speak.

"Daddy didn't understand I wanted to play with big brothers and he tried to keep me hidden. But I wanted to play so I played with him and after that he didn't move." She turned her head and looked at Envy and as the older homunculus walked over he put his hand on her shoulder "It's okay child. Some of us don't understand the power we have when we're born."

Mustang walked over to them after hearing the conversation "So she killed her father?"

Edward looked up at him and sighed "I don't think she meant to do it. It's like Envy said when a homunculus is born they don't know their own strength." As he sat there a minute and took everything in he thought it was ironic that Shou had turned her and the dog into a chimera, then they were killed and he experimented on himself and worked with the homunculi to bring her back and in the end he succeeded but then she killed him. _'Scientist's'_ he thought '_We all think we can change the world. But in the end we only screw things up more.'_ Thinking back to what he saw on the other side of the portal, Wars, weapons of all kinds, and man's pure intent on destroying himself and others.

As he stood up he stretched with his one arm "I don't know about the rest of you but I'm beat so I'm turning in." As he took one last look at Nina he remembered the sweet girl with the dog named Alexander and looking at her now made him feel like maybe science wasn't something that needed to be messed with _'We only create more chaos when we mess with people and other things.'_ His only worry now was getting back to the chaos that was going on in his life.


	17. Chapter 17

I couldn't wait for you Chap. 17

'_I'm getting too old for this shit'_ Edward thought as they all sat on the train on the way home watching Envy and Al trying to occupy Nina.

Mustang walked over and sat in the seat next to him "Well what are you going to do when you get back?" Edward turned and stared at him blankly then shook his head "Hell I don't know." He then turned and stared out the window "I'm still trying to figure out what happened to my life since I've been back."

Mustang stared over at Riza sitting in the seat with Envy. She looked so happy smiling and joking around with Nina "Yeah I know what you mean." Edward looked at Mustang and he knew Mustang finally realized that he felt something for Hawkeye. Turning and looking back out the window "You're about ten years late for that one general."

Mustang dropped his head into his hands "Yeaah I know. I've been such a complete fool." He finally opened up to Edward "I drug you back here thinking that everything would be the way it used too. But you've grown up Fullmetal."

Edward smiled a soft smile as he turned to face Mustang "Well I couldn't stay a kid forever. Anyway I think we both were chasing crazy dreams. I wanted a life that was fighting free but then I was also trying to find a way to send my brothers back home."

"So in a crazy sort of screwed up way I helped you with that?" Mustang said feeling a little better now knowing that Edward was trying to find a way to get his brothers home.

Lowering his head Edward chuckled "Yeah I guess you did." He let go of all the hard feelings he had for Mustang when he came back realizing that he was only trying to help Winry.

"I truly did bring you back to save her. But I didn't think of the consequences of my actions I just didn't want to have to kill her. Then later on down the line if you would have found a way home I would've had to explain to you why she was dead." He lowered his head "I carry enough guilt about killing her parents."

Edward lifted his left hand and placed it on his shoulder "It's alright General I understand. What happened after I got here was my own doing. I have no one to blame but myself."

Mustang knew what he meant and he knew it was Winry and Noah that had Edward all screwed up in the head "So what are you going to do?"

Edward took a deep breath "Well Noah made me realize Winry is the one I want to be with so after the baby's born-"

Mustang's eye widened "Baby?"

Edward scrunched his face up and put his left hand to the back of his head "Yeaaah I kind of slept with Winry and got her pregnant." Mustang just chuckled "You always did have a knack for causing more problems."

Edward looked up at him "Answer me this General, Why did you offer Noah a job the day after we got back?"

Mustang stared across the train out the opposite window "Well I knew you guys would need some money and you were too pissed at me to accept anything I had to offer so I went to the sensible one." He then sighed "And I also knew you had your hands full with Winry."

Edward's face softened as he cracked a little smile "Thanks General I guess I really wasn't thinking that clearly when I got back."

Feeling they had worked out some of the problems they had when Edward first returned Mustang felt he had made himself clear that he only had everyone's best interest in mind when he decided to attempt this stunt and he had tried to make things right when Edward got back.

"So are we good now?" Mustang asked looking at Edward "You don't feel like kicking my ass anymore?" then he smirked "Not that you could."

Edward smiled "Yeah were good and I could defiantly kick your ass if I wanted too."

Mustang huffed up "Oh yeah with one arm?"

Edward argumentative side took over "Yeah" he held up his right arm in his left hand "I'LL BEAT YOU TO DEATH WITH MY DISCONNECTED ARM."

Hawkeye thought she better stop this before they both ended up on top of the train trying to kill each other "HEY! YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOUR BOTH EGO MANIACS SO JUST CALL IT A DRAW!"

They both sank in the seat and pouted as the train rolled down the tracks. Both feeling they had ironed out their problems. They sat there for about an hour huffing at each other then Mustang leaned over towards Edward "You know I sure have missed these little moments we have."

Edward turned to him and shook his head "Yeah me too General."

Arriving home they all walked to Noah's apartment and as they entered Aiden took one look at them and freaked out "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM?" she asked as Edward stood there holding his right arm then she looked at Al "WHY THE FUCK DOES HE HAVE A BLACK EYE?" turning to Envy "YOUR HAIR HAS BEEN SINGED TO THE SCALP! Envy growled "Don't remind me." Then turning towards Mustang and looking at his arm "MY GOD YOU'VE BEEN SHOT!" He pointed to Hawkeye "By her." then she looked at Nina "WHOA WAIT A MINUTE DON'T TELL ME YOU BROUGHT ANOTHER KID HOME?" turning back to Edward "DON'T YOU ALREADY HAVE TWO AND ONE IN THE OVEN. YOU DON'T NEED ANYMORE."

"Al you need to calm your woman down." Edward turned to his younger sibling as she stomped her foot "SEE THAT'S WHY I WANTED TO GO! DAMN I ALWAYS MISS ALL THE FUN!"

Edward waved over his shoulder as he walked by her "Yeah, yeah it was a barrel of fun Aiden just look at us we had so much fun we can't contain ourselves."

She turned to Al "I can't believe you guys. Do you always come back looking like this?"

Al sat her down "Only when we almost lose." He said sitting next to her as she began to examine his eye "Ouch that hurt's quit poking at it Aiden." She pushed on it again "Just sit still Al I'll get an ice pack."

Edward caught her in the kitchen "Hey when you're done torturing my brother can you go down the hall and get Winry and tell her she's going to need her tools." He smiled a huge smile "Please?"

Just then Noah walked out of the bedroom hearing their voices and she took one look at Edward "OH MY GOSH YOUR ARM!" As she ran towards him and he reassured her everything would be fine. Aiden had gone to get Winry and Winry entered the room and smoke fumed from her ears "AHHHHHH, WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY AUTOMAIL YOU ALCHEMY FREAK! EIGHT YEARS YOU KEPT IT AND YOUR HOME FOR THREE MONTHS AND YOU FUCK IT UP! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" As her wrench came out everyone scattered "W-Winry I-" It was too late the wrench connected with his skull and Noah just stood there watching their argument "OUCH!" Edward got up holding his head and yelled in her face "DAMN IT WINRY ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME STUPIDIER?"

She lowered the wrench "I don't think that hit caused any problems Edward." He scowled at her and growled under his breath "Agrrrr." She patted the chair "Just get over here and sit down."

Noah's first thought was _'My god they do belong together because I couldn't of handled this.' _ Her second thought was '_They have a strange love hate relationship.'_

Mustang handed Winry Edward's arm he dropped when she clobbered him with the wrench "Here I'm not getting in the middle of this one. You are crazy when it comes to his automail." He turned and walked back over by Hawkeye as they all watched her go to work. Noah watched as she worked on him and he sat there so still with his eyes closed and his head forward. He was so calm and her touch seemed to relax him as she straightened and rewired the arm before she stood up "Alright you're ready for docking."

"CRAP I HATE THIS PART!" He yelled and she smacked his head "Quit being such a baby you haven't done this in eight years so how do you remember what it feels like?"

Edward scrunched his face as she put the arm to his shoulder "Trust me you never forget this pain." His kids had joined the audience watching Winry work at this point and they were wondering what pain their father was talking about.

As she positioned herself next to him she turned "Hey Al can I get a hand?" She showed him where to put his hands "Now on three push that into place and I'll bolt it." Al shrugged his shoulders "Alright."

"One…..Two…..Three" Al pushed and Edward yelled, His kids and Noah flinched and Winry began bolting. A few seconds later "Alright you're all done." She shook her wrench in his face "Now don't go breaking again anytime soon."

As he stood up and moved it around "You still haven't lost your touch" as he leaned over and kissed her cheek "Thank you." She blushed and slightly smiled "I mean it, no breaking it Edward." He laughed "I know."

His son Malachi walked over to him "Wow dad that looked like it hurt." Bending down to the boys height "It did I'll have to go lay down here shortly."

Everyone was trying to figure out their sleeping arrangements while Edward sat down and was falling asleep in the chair. Noah nudged Winry "You should take him to your apartment and let him lay down." Winry looked over at him and smiled as his head drooped forward. Walking over to him she tapped his shoulder "Come on sleepy head let's get you some rest." He opened his eyes and stood up and followed her he didn't care where he was going as long as there was a bed to stretch out in.

As she got him in the apartment he walked directly to her bed and fell on it and passed out as she removed his boots. Then he rolled on his back and lifted his shirt some and stuck his hand on his stomach and began to snore slightly "Edward Elric you haven't changed in all these years" she sat his boots on the floor and left to go back to figure out the sleeping arrangements with Noah and everyone else.

When she got back to Noah's apartment Mustang walked over to her "Winry I know I'm the last person you want to talk to. But I truly am sorry about Anthony and I'm sorry I screwed everything up for you."

Winry knew deep in her heart that she had blamed him only because she herself was so fucked up. Putting her hand to her stomach she looked at him "I know it wasn't your fault General I was kind of screwed up myself and I needed someone to blame and I'm truly sorry I tried to shoot you."

He smiled at her "Well under the circumstances I guess it's understandable." He turned to walk out the door "Tell Fullmetal to call me I may have a job for him." He winked at her "That won't take him away from home."

She gave him a slight smile "Sure General I'll do that."

As he walked out Noah came over to her "Are you okay?" Winry sighed "Yeah I just don't want him to send Edward out on anymore missions away from home." She looked at Malachi and Skylar then her stomach "He has too much to live for now." Noah put her hand on Winry's shoulder "I know what you mean and I fear for him too."

They had figured out the sleeping arrangements and Aiden and Al were going to stay at Noah's while Envy and Nina would go to Winry's so Envy and Edward could keep an eye on her till they found something that used to belong to her in her human life.

As they got to Winry's apartment she told them to make themselves comfortable while she checked on Edward. She found him sitting at the end of her bed with his head down and his elbows resting on his knees "Edward are you okay?"

He looked up through his long bangs and smiled slightly "Yeah I was just sitting here thinking."

"What are you thinking about?" she said walking over and sitting next to him.

He rubbed the back of his head "How am I going to explain this to my kids?" he knew they wouldn't understand what was happening and he was concerned about what they would think.

She placed her elbows on her knees and put her head in her hands "I don't know Edward that's a tough one." He looked over at her and smiled "Yeah well I guess I better go say goodnight to them."

She turned and placed her hand on his cheek "I'm sure everything will be fine. Don't worry so much your children are great kids." He raised his hand to hers and placed it over hers then he interlocked his fingers in hers and looked into her eyes "Winry you've come a long way since I first got here and I'm proud of you. I love you and I always have." He looked around "This is going to take some getting used to." She knew what he meant it was all new to him and she was different from the girl he left. Not to mention he had two children that were involved and she understood that. So she kissed his cheek before he walked out the door "Take as long as you like Edward, I'm not going anywhere." He turned as he walked out the door and smiled at her then he left to go say goodnight to his kids.


	18. Chapter 18

I couldn't wait for you Chap.18

As Edward knocked on Noah's door he had the feeling this was going to be the hardest thing he had to do is to talk to his kids. He couldn't only think of himself anymore there were more people with feelings involved. Opening the door Noah noticed his long face "Edward? Why do you look so down?" she smiled "This is a time for celebration." She turned and motioned for him to come in and he noticed the kids were celebrating something "What are they doing?" he asked looking at them.

Noah smiled "Their having a celebration for their new brother or sister. Their celebrating that it's in good health and Winry has an easy birth."

Edward shook his head "Whaaat?" Noah turned to him and she took his hand "I have already explained things to the children and they are fine with the transition that's going to happen. They know you love them and me but, I explained to them about destiny and soul mates. I think Malachi got it but Skylar just wants you to be happy."

He shook his head "I can't believe this." Skylar walked up to her father and tugged on his pants leg "Daddy?" she looked up at him with those dark eyes as he bent down to her "Yes baby girl." Placing her arms around his neck she smiled "I have seen you with all of us and you're the best daddy in the whole world." Edward could feel the tears welding up in his eyes as she hugged his neck and he hugged her back tightly and whispered in her ear "Thank you baby girl." Because in his mind he thought his children would hold this against him but in fact they were for having another baby around. They had accepted the decision their mother had made and she told them it was her decision not his for him to be with Winry. She explained his childhood to them and all he had done for this world they had found a new life in and it was because of his sacrifice that she had them. She explained that if he would have never made that decision they would have never came to be. So it was time for them to make a sacrifice for him and that was for him to lead the life destiny had put in place for him so long ago. She had told them that he was a very special man that belonged to two worlds and right now this world needed him back. But he loved them and would never leave them and that's why they lived in the same apartment building as Winry was so he could be close to them.

He was utterly speechless as Noah went through her explanation again in front of the children and he began to sob like a child. His son walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder and thinking the way kids do he looked at his father "I guess you found your Sara again right dad?"

Edward pulled his son into a hug "I can't believe how lucky I am to have the best children in the world." And pulling his daughter to him he hugged them both "I will always be here for you anytime of the day or night."

Skylar looked up at him "Will you still check my room for monsters daddy?" He picked her up and started for her room "You bet now let's go kick some monster butt alright." When he finished kicking all sorts of blue and green monster butt hiding in the closet and under the bed he walked to his sons room and tucked him in and they had a long man to man talk about how confusing women were. As he kissed his sons forehead the boy looked up at him and gave him a stressed look "I think I'm going to swear off girls for a while dad they just seem too confusing to me and too complicated."

Edward walked to the door and turned the light off and turning slightly "I don't blame you son your six but promise me when you meet the right girl don't make any drastic decisions that could affect the rest of your life?"

He pulled the covers up and rolled over "Don't worry dad I won't." Edward shut the door and walked back into the living room where Noah was sitting. As she got up to go open the door for him "Thank you Noah I was trying to figure out a way to explain everything to them and it's been torturing me all day."

"Edward we have two very special children and their more in touch with things then you think they are." He smiled at her "I guess your right" then he leaned over to kiss her and she turned her cheek to him and he realized that she wasn't going to kiss him and he chuckled "Ah Noah I don't think one last kiss would kill us. I mean after all we do have eight years together."

She turned to face him and smiled a shy smile "Alright Edward ONE goodbye kiss but you have another woman's lips waiting for you down the hall." Winry had stuck her head out the door and as she watched him kiss Noah goodbye she knew that it was probably the hardest thing he had to do so she pulled her head back in and shut the door.

Edward leaned in and kissed Noah and as he did he realized this would be the last time he ever kissed her so he made the best of it and her knees almost buckled as he gave her a little animalistic like she wanted by pushing her up against the wall and ravishing them. When he leaned back she smiled at him "Thank you for that." She blushed so red it showed through her dark skin "It was exhilarating" she said out of breath as she watched him turn and walk down the hall and as he did she put her hand to her chest _'Oh my god that was AWESOME!' _ She thought walking back into the apartment and shutting the door.

As he got to Winry's apartment he walked in to see Envy and Nina playing a game of cards, Envy had thought it would keep her mind off wanting to cause destruction "Hey pipsqueak you wanna join us?" Edward smiled slightly as he walked by and looked at Nina's face "Sure just give me a minute okay?" He said walking into the bedroom and as he got to the door he slightly knocked on it and he heard Winry's voice "Come in." Opening the door he saw her standing there in front of the mirror examining her stomach as she turned sideways and smiled at him "What do you think Edward am I still sexy?" He couldn't help but chuckle because in his mind she was gorgeous as he walked up and wrapped his arms around her waist "You are sexier than ever and you'll be sexy forever to me."

She leaned her head back on his shoulder "You're just saying that." She paused for a minute "Pretty soon I'll look like I swallowed a watermelon." Edward gave her a slight squeeze on her waist "I hear watermelons are delicious." He couldn't help but be his normal self around her as she turned and smacked him "EDWARD ELRIC!" he laughed "What?" and smiling at her "They are!" She felt a sense of comfort around him and she felt complete. He turned and started to walk out after he kissed her cheek "I'm going to tuck Edala in and say goodnight." There were a lot of people depending on him now and he knew he would have to spread himself equally between them as he walked to Edala's room.

As he knocked on her door she smiled when he opened it "Uncle Edward I have a story I want to tell you." He smiled as he walked over to her bed "Oh really well let me get comfortable then." He said sitting on her bed and leaning back against the wall as she crawled up and curled up next to him "Are you ready?" She asked and he nodded "Once upon a time there was a princess who loved a prince." She continued her story and Edward found his eyes getting heavy as she told it and half way through her story she leaned up by his ear "Uncle Edward" she whispered softly seeing he was asleep so she kissed his cheek "Goodnight Uncle Edward" she said before curling into his arm and putting her head on his chest.

Winry came out of her room and Envy looked up at her "Hey where's the pipsqueak he said he would play a game with us?" She looked around then walked to Edala's room and opened the door to see her curled up next to him and both of them sleeping and she smiled to herself as she walked over and tapped his shoulder "Edward" she said softly as his eyes fluttered "Hmmm" he said opening them "You fell asleep." She said pointing to her daughter's head on his chest as he sat up slowly and moved her down in the bed her stood up "She was telling me the most fascinating story." He leaned down and kissed her head and Winry smiled at him "You know she's growing really attached to you." He took Winry's hand after he pulled Edala's covers up over her "It's alright I'm becoming attached to her too."

They walked out into the living room and Nina looked up at him "Big brother, are you going to play?" Edward gave Winry a sideways glance and let go of her hand "Sure I'll play one game but then I need some sleep. I'm not like you and Envy I require sleep to function." She laughed "That's funny I find I don't want to sleep anymore." Edward smirked as Envy dealt him in "That's why Envy's taking care of you right now." Envy smirked back "Not to mention Envy likes taking care of her." Edward figured out right then and there that Envy was thinking of Nina as a child, His child. He had often asked Edward questions on the other side about having children and he was disappointed that he couldn't reproduce because he had grown fond of Edward's children. Edward picked his cards up and smiled knowing that Envy had found something that was more closer to being a child of his own than he had ever imagined. Winry had decided she needed to turn in because she was tired. After four hands of go fish Edward decided he needed to turn in too because he had fallen asleep during the last hand and Envy looked at his cards and cheated.

As he walked into the bedroom looking at Winry lying in bed he sat down on the bed and took his boots off. Then he stood up and took his shirt off, reaching down he undid his belt and dropped his pants. Leaving his boxers he crawled in behind her and leaned up on his elbow looking down at her. She knew he was staring at her so she rolled over towards him "Edward what are you doing?" He looked down at her then moved her bangs over "Just looking at you." She smiled up at him "Why did you already forget what I looked like?" He leaned down and kissed her softly then moved his head back "Not at all." She remembered what Mustang had told her so she relayed the message "The General wants you to call him he said he might have a job for you, one that won't take you away from home." Edward was too busy staring at her as she said that and he was more concerned with how beautiful she was at that point to think about Mustang as he leaned in inches from her lips " He's going to have to wait because right now I've only got a one tract mind." His lips met hers and he pulled her closer as his hands explored her body and she just melted into him and their bodies fit like they were made for each other.

The next morning she woke up and she looked behind her but Edward was already gone then she heard the voices and children's voices coming from the other room. She laid on her back and smiled to herself as she put both her arms out to her sides and remembered the night before. It was exhilarating and she sat up in bed, threw back the covers and got up as she hummed. Humming? She never hummed but she was this morning. As she put her robe on and followed the voices to the kitchen. There she found Edward making breakfast for Edala and his children.

"Heeey" he said looking up at her "Are you hungry?" She looked at all the kids "Why didn't you wake me?" As he moved behind her to set a plate down his hand caressed her hip as he leaned forward and whispered "Because you looked so damn beautiful I didn't want to wake you." Her cheeks turned a deep pink as he pulled a chair out for her and motioned his eyes downward "I make a mean pancake." She smiled and sat down as he got her a plate and sat it in front of her.

"I'm going to call the General today and see if he can find me something to do, close to home of course." He smiled and she nodded still trying to get over the shock of him cooking.

"Noah wants to know if you want to go shopping with her? I already said we'd babysit the kids." He pointed to himself, Envy and Al. Thinking getting out of the house today would be a good idea she looked up after putting a bite in her mouth "Sure." Then she tasted the pancake it was delicious "Wow Ed you do make a mean pancake." He laughed "I did pick something's up on the other side."

After she finished breakfast she went and got dressed and coming out of her room she found Noah standing in the living room "I thought we could go shopping for the baby?" Winry smiled and looked at Edward who was at this point on the bottom of a child pile and all she could see was his feet. "Edward we're leaving."

His hand went up "Have fun see you when you get back." Then his hand disappeared again and all she could see was his feet again. Edala yelled bye to her mother before she got on the couch and dove on Edward. '_Oh my'_ Winry thought '_Should we really leave the children with men who are children?_' Noah looked over and read her expression "Don't worry Edward hasn't lost one yet." Winry forced a smile and nodded as they left and met Aiden outside and she was glad to be getting out of the house. Lately all she was doing was sitting and driving herself crazy when she wasn't jumping Al.

It was a few hours later when there was a knock on the door. Al ran over to answer it dodging shots from Malachi's arrows. When he answered the door there stood Mustang and he gave Al a strange look due to the fact he was wearing a cowboy hat "Oh hey General come on in but were in the middle of a war."

Mustang walked in and looked around and yes the house looked like it had went through a war. Envy and Malachi popped out from behind the couch with feathers on their heads as they shot arrows and Al grabbed Mustang "You can't get hit or we're dead." As he pulled him behind the wall and took his cap gun and started play shooting at Envy and Malachi. '_What crazy ass shit have I stumbled into'_ Mustang thought as he looked around for Edward "Al where's your brother?"

Al pointed down the hall "He got sucked into the tea party with the girls." Mustang began to walk down the hall and Al yelled "They won't let you come in unless you dress up." _'I am not dressing up'_ He said walking down the hall to the girls room.

Winry, Noah and Aiden were on their way down the hall to the apartment. When they opened the door an arrow flew past them and they ducked "SORRY MOMMY!" Malachi yelled "I was aiming at Uncle Envy." Winry shut the door and Envy was behind it "Where's Edward?" They all pointed down the hall where all the women headed and when they opened Edala's door they got the shock of their life not only were the girls dressed Edward had a floppy hat on with boa around his neck and there was General Mustang with pig tails on the top of his head and a tutu on "Edward?" Winry said laughing as all the women snickered as he looked over "Hey don't knock it till you try the cookies." Mustang looked up and smiled "Yeah I have to admit if all my briefings were like this I'd get more work done."

Edward turned to Mustang and they both clanked their cups together then downed them and both belched "Dad! say excuse me." Edala told Edward and Winry froze that she'd called him that but he smiled and leaned forward near her and whispered "Excuse me" like it was natural for her to call him that. A slight tear rolled down Winry's cheek as she excused herself and walked into the bedroom for a minute to catch her breath. As she stood in there she realized that Edala had found a father in Edward and that had made her happy and Edward had picked up the role like she was his natural daughter. She had always known he had a huge heart and he always made room for everyone and then she wiped her tears and walked back into Edala's room smiling "Okay who wants apple pie?" Everyone's eyes went to her and they all smiled a huge smile as they all yelled "MEEEEE!"


	19. Chapter 19

I couldn't wait for you Chap.19

After they ate pie and finished conquering the frontier and having their tea party Mustang pulled Edward aside and handed him a small box "These are the remains of Nina, I had Havoc exhume the body and get a piece of her."

Edward took the box and called Envy over and handed it to him "Here brother these are the remains you wanted." He gave Envy a soft look" Are you sure this is what you want to do?" As they both looked over to Nina and watched her for a minute trying to play with the children but with her strength she couldn't really play like a child so she just gave up and sat in the corner.

Envy looked at his younger sibling "She deserves to have somewhat of a childhood." He looked at the box and tightened his grip on it "And if this will help her then yes I want to do it."

Edward nodded as he called Al over and they all agreed it was the best thing to do. Mustang offered the lab they had set up to bring them back through the portal to do the transmutation.

As he was leaving Hawkeye showed up "Hello sir." She said passing him in the doorway "Lieutenant" he said nodding his head as she walked in.

She walked over by Envy and gave him a slight kiss on the cheek as he explained to her what they were going to do. Mustang looked at Edward "This is going to take some getting used to." He said looking at them before he turned and said his goodbyes and thanked the girls for a lovely tea party and left.

Edward really didn't know if this was a good idea they didn't want to kill her they just wanted her to vomit whatever it was giving her strength. He sat up most of the night that night and worked on the transmutation circle to seal a homunculus and as they sun came up he thought he might have it.

Winry walked into the kitchen and found him bent over on the table asleep as she walked up and tapped his shoulder and he jumped "YEAH!" he relaxed seeing it was her "Edward have you been at this all night?"

He tried to stretch out the kink in his back "Yeah I don't want anything going wrong." She rubbed his shoulder "You're a brilliant alchemist Edward. What could go wrong?" He smiled because of the faith she had in him "Well the fact I haven't done anything like this in eight years to factor in here."

Smiling one of her bright smiles at him "I'm sure everything will turn out fine." She said turning around to start breakfast as he watched her he smiled to himself. She always had that knack for making him feel better about things even when he didn't know how they were going to turn out. Leaning back in the chair he thought about Aiden's array she used to bring them back '_Bump the array up that way we don't even need the remains. We just make the jolt stronger.'_ He stood up and walked over and kissed Winry's cheek "Thank you" then he turned and walked out to go find Envy.

As they all entered the lab that day and Edward and Al began to draw the transmutation circle Envy looked at Edward "You do know what you're doing right? I can't say I know anything about alchemy, you two are the experts."

"Well" Edward said rubbing the back of his head "We bumped up the array to give her a jolt and now we don't need the remains because we don't want to kill her."

"Yeah" Al said standing up "The transmutation circle should make her vomit the stones or red water she's been consuming." Envy reluctantly walked her to the center of the circle "Alright."

"Is it going to hurt big brother?" Nina asked as they took their places on each side of the circle "I'm not going to lie to you Nina it might hurt some." Edward told her as he smiled "But afterwards you should feel a little more normal."

As they began the circle glowed white and engulfed her and they let it go on for a few seconds till she looked like she couldn't stand it anymore. Then as the white glow went away she doubled over and red water began spilling from her mouth. Envy ran over to comfort her as she vomited the red water "It's alright child keep it up." He looked at Edward "Just a little more." Edward nodded at a job well done then turned around "We'll monitor her today and see how she does." He looked at Envy "I hope this helped because if she throws any kind of tantrum like a child should and anything happens to anyone you know what we have to do?" Envy growled at him "She'll be fine I know it worked."

Edward knew Envy had grown partial to Nina the last couple of days but this wasn't a child with a bad attitude she was a homunculus capable of destroying anything in her path not to mention tossing grown men around like rag dolls with one hand.

After they were done they all walked to the Generals office. No one in Central had seen Edward since he got back and as he and his brothers walked through the halls people just stopped and stared some of them only heard of him through stories and now here he was walking the halls of Central again.

Armstrong stopped in the hall "EDWARD ELRIC IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU MY BOY!" '_Please….please, don't rip your shirt off Major'_ Edward thought smiling at him "Hey Major Armstrong it's good to see you too." Some people stopped and stared at them as Armstrong turned to them "Continue what you were doing and pay no attention to us." Motioning his arm at the gawking people "GO ON!"

Edward felt like a specimen on display under a microscope _'This feels really creepy'_ he thought as Armstrong turned and led them to Mustangs office.

"Hey Fullmetal did everything come out okay?" Mustang snickered and Edward scoffed at his dry sense of humor as he looked at everyone outside of the window staring in, "Why do I feel like a piece of meat in a bear trap?"

Mustang waved his hand at everyone staring in "You're a real life celebrity, come back from the dead Elric people are going to stare."

"Well it's creepy." Edward whined as he turned to Al "Right?" Al just laughed "Yeah I guess but you can't blame them for being curious." Edward groaned "I guess you're right."

**SEVEN MONTHS DOWN THE ROAD**

Everything with Nina was fine. She had fallen into a normal routine and a normal life living with Envy. Edward had taken a job at Central doing odd jobs for Mustang, like running down leads on people and the occasional ass kicking on certain alchemists that got out of control. He had also married Winry in a small ceremony and the baby was due any day now. His kids were so excited and Noah was around to help. She had taken a few nightshifts keeping Winry company while Edward was at work.

The kids were in school and loving every minute of being a part of this strange huge close family they had. Till the day Malachi came home screaming holding a note "DAD! THEY TOOK HER!" Edward heard his son and came running "What is it Malachi?" He handed his father the note that read:

_Your husband Anthony owed me 250,000 cens for a loan. I took your daughter to make sure I get my payment. I'll contact you later with instructions on where to drop the money. If I don't get it you won't see your kid again._

Edward completely freaked "WINRY! Your husband borrowed money from a loan shark." She walked in not knowing what was going on "What are you talking about?"

He showed her the note and she completely lost it "OH MY GOD! WE'VE GOT TO GET HER BACK!" Edward tried to calm her knowing this wasn't good for the baby. By that time Envy had come in hearing all the screaming "What the hell's going on in here?" Edward showed him the note and Envy could feel his blood start to boil _'HOW DARE THIS VILE CREATURE LAY A HAND ON MY NIECE_!' he thought as he looked at Edward "What do you want to do?"

"I need to go talk to Mustang. I need his help finding this guy." Envy called down the hall to Noah's apartment and told Al.

Walking into Central they looked like three men on a mission. As Edward barged into Mustang's office "What the hell Fullmetal?"

Edward glared at him and threw the note on his desk "He took one of my kids and I want to find him." Mustang read the note and jumped up "Whatever you need."

Edward turned around "I need his head on a platter in front of me." He rubbed his head then went completely ballistic "NO ONE TAKES ONE OF MY KIDS! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"He's a loan shark I suspect, so let me get my team in here." He called everyone in and told them what was going on. "I didn't know Anthony had a gambling problem."

Havoc raised his hand "I did sir and I know the guy you're looking for." Edward walked over to Havoc and stuck his face in his and through gritted teeth "Where the FUCK is he?"

Havoc swallowed hard "Are you sure you want to do this?" Mustang smiled at Havoc "Oh I think this guy's not going to want to fuck with Fullmetal." Knowing Edward was in full dad mode at this time Havoc said the name of the loan shark "Lucky Louie" Edward smiled "Well I think his luck just ran out."

Al chimed in "Yeah he's not going to be very lucky when we get a hold of him."

Envy stuck his face in Havoc's next "Where is he?" Havoc could feel his hot breath and he knew they meant business "He has a warehouse on the outskirts of Central where he does his business."

As all the brothers nodded and Mustang turned to Edward and knowing his answer anyway he asked "What are you going to do?"

Putting his hand to his chin Edward smiled a devious smile "I'm going to KICK HIS ASS!"

Turning and walking towards the door with his brothers in tow Mustang yelled after him "Don't mess the place up too bad."

Edward couldn't believe someone would take a child and hold them for money. He felt a sense of fear grip him and he realized Edala was his child. When he married Winry he promised her he would take care of Edala too and even though she wasn't his biological child she was still his, and nobody took what was his.

As they got to the outskirts of Central the warehouse was guarded heavily. He and his brothers made their plan and Envy strolled right up to the door as Edward and Al went to different sides of the warehouse. Still being somewhat of a homunculus Envy could take the shots from their guns head on and still heal.

Al had used alchemy to make a small hole in the side of the building as he slipped in. Edward had decided to make a grand entrance by blowing half the wall apart with alchemy as he walked through it with boards and debris falling behind him.

Lucky Louie's men were scattering and firing as the brothers had all the exits covered and made their way to the center of the warehouse as men fired at them. "What now Ed?" Al asked as he turned in time and clapped his hands and putting them to the ground making it come up he sent a guy flying through a window.

"I'm going to find Louie and Edala you guys deal with these bastards." He said as he turned and did flips to get to another stack of crates. That's when he noticed the office upstairs and he hear d the child scream. Panic gripped him like only a father could feel as he took a breath and started taking crates one at a time as he climbed the stack to the window of the office. He saw Louie with Edala and a gun to her head and he freaked as he dove through the window taking Louie down.

Edala fell away from them as the gun flew out of Louie's hand and Edward stood up in a martial arts stance. Louie confused and dazed stood up and shook his head "Just who the fuck are you?"

Edward smiled and gritted his teeth "I'm her dad you bastard." Edala heard that and she knew Edward wouldn't let anything happen to her. She never thought anyone would come for her because Louie had told her since her dad died she had no one to protect her. But she now saw Louie had lied to her she had someone that would protect her and come for her and she smiled as Edward proceeded to beat the shit out of Louie and as he did Edala got scared because he wasn't stopping "YOU TAKE MY CHILD FOR MONEY AND THREATEN HER!" As he laid hit after hit on Louie. Just then a hand caught his in mid-flight "You don't want to kill the vile bastard pipsqueak."

Edward's eyes widened at Envy's grinning face "You don't believe in killing remember?" Louie took a breath and sighed "Yeah listen to the freak blondie, You don't believe in killing." Edward's eyes narrowed as he stared into Envy's and he smiled a devious smile as he dropped his hand and walked over and picked Edala up "Don't look back child." Was all he said as he walked her out the door and left Louie to his half-brother.

They only thing Edward and Al heard was "Did you just call me a freak? I'll show you a freak." Then there was mass amounts of high pitched screaming and a few seconds later Envy emerged from the office.

Edward was holding Edala in his arms when she looked up at him "He said no one would come for me." As tears rolled down her dirt stained face.

Edward looked down at her then sat her on the ground feet first as he bent down in front of her at eye level "I will always come for you. You are my daughter and nothing will ever change that." She felt a sense of security at that point one she hadn't felt since her father died and her mother tried to kill the General and she knew this man…..This golden haired man who knelt in front of her, that came to save her was now her dad. She threw her arms around his neck and started crying and as she did she let go of all her fear she had felt for the past year of not belonging to anyone and as he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up she knew she now belonged to him as a daughter.


	20. Chapter 20

I couldn't wait for you chap.20

Winry stood in the living room worrying about what was going on with her daughter. It had been over four hours since Edward and his brothers left to go see the General. As she stood staring out the window Noah was busy making tea in the kitchen when a pain struck her and water poured down her legs and panic gripped her "NOAH! I THINK MY WATER JUST BROKE!" Noah came running in the room and looked at her and her eyes widened "Oh my gosh!…Not now." She thought running over to Winry "What do we do?" she ran to the phone "I'll call someone." She thought for a minute "WHO THE FUCK DO I CALL!" she yelled holding the phone and shaking it frantically.

The only person Winry could think of was Hawkeye "Call the Lieutenant and ask her to come get us and take us to the hospital." As Noah made that frantic call to Hawkeye, Mustang overheard it and he realized he needed to get a hold of Edward so he sent Falman and Breda to try to head Edward off and tell him.

Edward, Edala and his brothers were walking through the streets making their way back to the apartment building it had been about four hours since Winry's water broke when about two blocks away a car skidded to a halt and Breda jumped out "Edward you need to get to the hospital your wife is in labor."

Edward's eyes widened as he thought about the stress of today and the stress she was under and he figured this was his fault too. All the brothers and Edala jumped into the car and Falman drove as fast as he could to the hospital as Edward prayed he could see with his eyes closed to drive.

Entering the hospital Edward ran as fast as he could to the nurse's station and threw his hands on the counter "E-E-Elric. Winry Elric. BABY!" The nurse saw the fear in his eyes as she stood up "Mr. Elric I presume?"

"YEAH!" He said as she motioned him to follow her and led him down a hallway along with his Brothers and Edala. There he saw Noah and his other children "DAD! Winry's having the baby." His son Malachi said smiling.

The doctor walked out then and looked at all of them "Had the baby." He looked at each of Edward's brothers and him "So which one of you is the father?"

Edward raised his hand slightly up "I am" the doctor smiled "Well then you have a healthy baby boy then."

'_A boy'_ Edward thought as he turned to everyone "I have another son" he bent down by Malachi "You have a brother son, and do you know how special brothers are?" then he looked at his own brothers "You have a bond with them that's unbreakable."

Malachi threw his fists in the air "Wooo Hooo! A brother" he looked at his father and uncles "I hope we have a relationship like you guys."

Turning to the doctor Edward smiled "Can I see her?" He motioned for him to follow and he led him to a door and as Edward opened it he saw Winry holding their son sitting up in bed.

Walking over to her she smiled at him "He couldn't wait for you." Then she got a frightened look on her face "Edala?"

Edward looked down and placed his hand on his sons cheek "She's fine. She's outside with everyone else." He stared at his son's golden hair and the baby's eyes opened and he looked at his beautiful blue eyes then he looked at Winry "You did good Winry."

"Well I would have to say you had a hand in making him too." She held Edward's son out to him and placed him in his arms. "What are we going to name him?" Edward said making goo goo faces at him and talking in baby talk.

"Mathew" she looked up at him "Yes, Mathew Elric" Edward stopped what he was doing and turned to her "Mathew huh?" he looked at the baby "I like it" and started his baby talk again "What do you tink Mathew?"

"Edward I really don't think talking to him like that's going to make him talk back." She laughed as Al popped his head in the room "Hey brother the kids are getting anxious to see their new brother." He smiled a big smile "Are you going to hog him all day?"

Edward smiled and nodded "No send them in" Al turned and motioned for everyone to come in as he entered himself and looked at the baby "Wow Ed he looks just like you."

Envy laughed "Yeah another pipsqueak." He saw steam come from Edward's ears "DON"T CALL HIM THAT!" the baby began to cry "See he doesn't like it."

Noah walked over and put her arms out "May I hold him?" She said as Edward handed her Mathew "He's gorgeous Winry" she said smiling bending down so the other children could see him.

"Thank you" Winry smiled as Malachi crawled up on the bed with her "I'm going to teach him all the things he needs to know second mama Winry." She smiled at Malachi because Edward's other children had started calling her that. Their family had grown so close the children thought they had two mothers and that was just fine with them and the kids. She hugged Malachi and smiled "I'm sure he'll listen to all you have to offer to him Malachi and I know you'll be the best big brother in the world."

Edala walked up to her mother "Mom I have something I want to discuss with you and Uncle Edward." Winry looked at her puzzled and her words caught Edward's attention as he turned and looked at her "What is it Edala?"

She looked shyly at Edward "My father is dead but would you mind if I started calling you dad?" Edward's heart skipped as he looked at her and he walked over and picked her up "I would be honored if you would Edala and no matter what from this day forward you are my daughter." She smiled a huge smile at him and hugged his neck so tight he couldn't breathe for a minute as he smiled at Winry and tears formed in her eyes.

**TEN YEARS DOWN THE ROAD**

At age sixteen Malachi was a promising young alchemist helping people around the cities with his alchemy, like his father he had become the alchemist for the people. With his step sister Edala along with him, she was a warrior with the martial arts training Edward had given her and no one could match her fighting skills they conducted themselves in a way that made their father proud helping those less fortunate and those in trouble.

Mathew now age ten had started training with his father at age five was a great fighter himself. He on the other hand wanted to join the military and as against it as Edward was he knew his sons heart was set on it so he supported him in his decision hoping he was just a faze and he would grow out of it.

Skylar at age fourteen now had become fascinated with automail and Winry had been teaching her everything she knew. Skylar worked in the shop with her after school every day and she was really good at machining and design.

Noah had met a man named Steven who was in the military and they had gotten married three years after Winry and Edward. They had another son they named Alex and he was now six. Edward was still very watchful over Noah and Winry understood why but they never talked about it she just let him be Edward.

Alphonse had taught Aiden alchemy and she had used her knowledge from the other side about technology to talk General Mustang and the military into funding a lab for future scientific research. She and Alphonse were married and they now had two children a boy named Merrick age five and a daughter named Alina age three.

Envy and Hawkeye's relationship had blossomed into something neither one had ever imagined and even though Envy couldn't reproduce they had Nina and they had also adopted two other orphans they found living on the street. The boy was named Robert, he was ten and his sister Victoria was seven. Their parents had been killed and Hawkeye just fell in love with them so Envy brought them home for dinner one day and they never left.

Mustang had found a wife but he still wasn't over the fact he had lost Hawkeye so their marriage didn't last long. He had been married two more times and after the third he decided that being single was best for him so he gave up on love and just went back to his love them and leave them plan.

Life in the Elric house was quite playful at times as Winry and Edward stood in the kitchen that day arguing over him messing up his arm fighting some guy Mustang had sent him out to capture.

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BLOCK WITH THE AUTOMAIL ARM ED?" She huffed at him "YOU DO HAVE ANOTHER ARM YOU KNOW?"

"Oh…You wouldn't like that because that arm WOULD BREAK YOU IDIOT!" He turned to face her "AND YOU CAN'T FIX THAT ONE WINRY." He ducked as a wrench went flying past his head "HA!" he said standing up just in time to catch the second wrench upside the head "DAAAAAAMN IT WOMEN!" he yelled grabbing his head storming over in front of her.

She saw that look in his eye and she grinned a sideways grin "E-E-Edward, Now be gentle with me." She said as he threw her over his shoulder and walked into the bedroom and threw her on the bed "You want me to be gentle after you just tried to relocate my brain cells with that hit?" He said grinning a huge grin "I don't know if I can."

She sat up as his head lowered "Why? If you wouldn't break everything I made for you alchemy freak we wouldn't get in these ridiculous arguments."

His head slightly raised as a passion grew in his eyes "Well then my lovely gear head we wouldn't end up having the best sex ever then would we?." He dove on top of her and began kissing her neck seductively as she melted into him and began caressing his back by sticking her hands up his shirt and pulling it over his head. His hands began to caress her body as she lay there staring at the ceiling then reached down and put her hand over his and stopped it as his head popped up "What is it?" He asked confused.

She smiled slightly at him "I want another child Edward."

Giving her a sly grin "Reeeally" then leaned his head down and began kissing her neck again "Well then you should let go of my hand so we can get on that request then."

She let go of his hand as it began to caress her body slowly and she melted at his touch. Realizing that he would give her anything to make her happy she knew he would rather die than not fulfill her request the task was on to give her another child and Edward was a man of his word.

Nine month later Winry gave birth to their daughter Hilan Elric. She was a beautiful blonde child with golden eyes and her father's temper to match. Now at thirty six Edward knew his life was complete as he got up in the middle of the night to tend to his daughter as Winry slept. He picked her up and the horrific smell hit is nose as he almost threw up "What did your mother fed you baby girl?" looking down and smiling her grabbed a bandana of Winry's and wrapped it around his face '_Much better'_ he thought as he started to change her and she looked up at him and smiled. Finishing putting the diaper on her he lifted her up in his arms and held her against his chest as he took the bandana off "There, There daddy's got you." He said slightly bouncing her as he walked the floor. It had been almost ten years since they had a baby in the house and he liked hearing the sound again.

Winry slightly opened her eyes as she caught a glimpse of him pacing their daughter back and forth and humming to her. She leaned up on one elbow and watched him and smiled slightly to herself '_My gosh he is handsome'_ she thought as the moonlight caught his long golden hair and it glistened.

Lying there and watching him be so gentle with this tiny person in his arms she never thought they would have this life when she first saw him eleven years ago. _'I was so messed up back then and he dropped everything to help me. I never knew love could be so strong between two people. But the alchemy freak was right we are soul mates because I could've never lived without him._' She lay back on her back as she heard him lay the baby in the crib then felt him get back into bed. Rolling over she lay her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. She leaned up to his ear "You, Edward Elric are my life and I have and always will love you."

He looked over at her and smiled "Thank you Mrs. Elric you are also my life and I have always loved you."

**AN: Soon to come already being written "Comfortably Miserable" first chapter should be up next week. It'll be a mind blowing read.**


End file.
